Les intrigues de Morphée II
by Sitatu
Summary: Suite des Intrigues de Morphée. Contad et Yuuri sont ensemble, maintenant Wolfram est tout seul et tout triste. Ma mission si je l'accepte : lui trouver quelqu'un pour lui faire passer son chagrin d'amour ! Attention couple improbable et lemon en vue ...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Les Intrigues de Morphée II**

**Auteur : Sitatu**

**Inspiration : Kyou Kara Maou**

**Couple : Wolfram x surprise**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : Les persos de Kyou Kara Maou appartiennent à leurs auteurs et pas à moi ...**

**Notes de l'auteur : **

**Attention yaoi ! Si vous n'aimez pas les relations homosexuelles entre hommes ... ben allez voir ailleurs !**

**C'est la suite des Intrigues de Morphée, j'ai lu trop de YuuRam, j'ai finit par apprécié Wolfram et je pouvais pas le laisser seul comme ça**

**Je mettrai plus de temps à écrire cette fic, d'une part parce que le couple que je vais vous présenter est plus qu'improbable et donc il me faudra beaucoup d'imagination et ça mettra du temps avant que les personnages se rendent compte de leur amour. D'autre part, j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment (mémoire à terminer et exams à venir...)**

**Bonne lecture**

**Les intrigues de Morphée II**

Chapitre 1

Wolfram était dans une boîte. Il se sentait tout petit dans cette immense boîte cubique, et bien que le couvercle en soit ouvert, jamais il n'arriverait à escalader les parois violettes de sa prison. C'était bien trop haut… bien trop lisse aussi.

La peinture des murs lui donnait le tournis. Tout était violet, mais la couleur se dégradait en différentes teintes plus ou moins sombres, plus ou moins brillantes. De plus, la peinture n'était pas été appliquée uniformément, mais formait des spirales et de vagues qui donnaient au blondinet l'impression de flotter… ou de se noyer.

Il était seul, et la panique commençait à l'envahir lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher de lui. Venant du coin opposé, Günter s'approchait tranquillement de lui. L'espace d'un instant, Wolfram fut soulagé et appela : « Günter ! », mais quelque chose dans la démarche du conseillé l'inquiéta, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas envie de le voir. Puis, il cligna des yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le Mazoku qui se trouvait auparavant à une dizaine de mètres de lui était maintenant nez à nez avec lui. Wolfram recula sous l'effet de la peur et heurta la paroi de la boîte. Günter leva délicatement sa main droite et alla la poser sur la joue du blondinet qui était paralysé de terreur. Le conseillé se pencha alors et lui souffla à l'oreille : « Tu l'aimes aussi… Tu l'aimes aussi ». Les paroles insensées du Mazoku aux cheveux argentés augmentèrent la peur du jeune prince qui retrouva l'usage de ses membres. Il agrippa la poignée de son épée et tenta de fuir. En vain. Les parois de la boîte s'étaient rétrécies, la base ne mesurant plus qu'un mètre carré. Wolfram porta son regard vers le haut, espérant pouvoir s'échapper par là, mais les murs violets avaient gardé la même hauteur. Le blond était piégé là avec un Günter qui agissait comme un fantôme et disait des choses étranges.

Wolfram s'était retranché dans un coin de la boîte, s'y collant comme s'il espérait se fondre au travers. Il n'osait pas tourner le dos au conseillé qui fixait de ses yeux inexpressifs ceux terrorisés du garçon. D'un geste mécanique, la main de Günter s'abaissa pour aller se poser sur la jambe du blondinet. Sa main remonta, entrainant avec elle le tissu rose de la chemise de nuit de Wolfram. Le cœur de celui-ci battait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine et il crut qu'il allait exploser lorsque l'autre main du Mazoku se posa sur sa hanche…

A ce moment là, le mur fondit derrière lui et l'adolescent tomba à la renverse pour s'enfoncer dans un matelas moelleux remplis de plumes, Günter atterrissant sur lui. Wolfram tenta de s'échapper de sous l'autre Mazoku lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient à présent tous les deux dévêtus, mais il ne parvenait plus à bouger. Le conseillé le regardait encore dans les yeux et cette fois, il fut presque soulager de reconnaître le vrai Günter dans l'expression de son visage. Le Mazoku aux cheveux d'argent se mit à sangloter : « Pourquoi nous a-t-il abandonné ? Pourquoi Yuuri nous a-t-il laissé tombés ? Oh Wolfram, qu'allons nous faire ? ». Le conseillé avait vraiment l'air désespéré, et le jeune homme ne put réprimer son désir de le consoler. Il glissa ses doigts aux travers des longues mèches de cheveux argentés et guida la tête du Mazoku contre sa poitrine pour qu'il y déverse ses larmes. Pendant un moment rien ne se passa, Wolfram sentait les gouttes d'eau salée glisser sur sa peau et caressait les cheveux de soie de Günter. Ils étaient magnifiques. Il était magnifique, se rendit-il compte en voyant le corps svelte à la peau blanche qui se trouvait toujours encore au dessus de lui.

Son cœur se remit à battre à la chamade, ce qui sembla sortir le conseillé de sa torpeur qui releva la tête pour plonger son regard emplis de désespoir dans les yeux émeraude de l'adolescent. Sa tête replongea, mais cette fois-ci pour aller cueillir les lèvres du blondinet qu'il embrassa passionnément. Wolfram était si surpris qu'il ne pensa même pas à s'écarter et le baisé était si doux qu'il finit par s'abandonner et à répondre aux lèvres gourmandes du Mazoku à la chevelure d'argent.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, chacun tentant de noyer leur solitude dans l'ivresse de ce contact, mais Günter finit par briser le baiser et éloigna son visage de celui de Wolfram. Celui-ci voulait le retenir, il ne voulait pas être abandonné, pas encore, mais son corps ne bougeait plus. Il était complètement paralysé, il ne pouvait même pas pivoter la tête pour regarder le conseillé, et ses yeux qui restait fixé au plafond commençaient à se remplir de larmes.

Son angoisse s'apaisa lorsqu'il sentit les douces lèvres de l'autre Mazoku se poser sur sa gorge en une douce caresse. Le contact était électrisant, comme si des milliers de papillons se promenaient sur son corps, lui donnant la chair de poule. Il était abasourdi, comment un simple baiser dans le cou pouvait il lui faire autant d'effet, allant jusqu'à réveiller la partie de son anatomie qui se trouvait entre ses jambes. Il avait honte. Vu où il était placé, Günter avait certainement déjà remarqué son état, c'était si gênant, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, ses membres refusaient obstinément de lui obéir. La bouche du conseillé se déplaça lentement, descendant jusqu'au creux de l'épaule, puis sur son torse. Ses longs doigts fins parcouraient le reste de son corps, aussi légers et doux qu'une plume, électrisants, enivrants. Un léger gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du blondinet ce qui encouragea l'autre à continuer. Il vint mordiller l'un de ses tétons, une petite fleur rose sur sa poitrine, tandis que sa main allait se poser sur l'une de ses fesses. L'adolescent serrait la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de gémir tandis que la main devint plus aventureuse et alla s'enrouler autour de son entre-jambe. Lentement, sa bouche alla rejoindre sa main, Wolfram voulu protester mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. C'était mal, c'était sale, c'était … si bon… La tête lui tournait, Günter le rendait fou, ses lèvres, sa langue, à cet endroit précis ! Il ne pensait plus a rien, son corps était en feu, son cœur battait à tout rompre, sa peau était recouverte de chair de poule et il… et il… se perdit dans le plaisir, se libérant dans la bouche du Mazoku aux cheveux d'argent. Celui-ci se redressa et regarda le blondinet dans les yeux, un sourire indéchiffrable aux lèvres, tristesse, solitude et tendresse mélangées. Il était si beau, son visage, son corps blanc comme le marbre, sa peau douce comme de la soie, sa musculature parfaite… Sa main reprit son exploration entre les jambes du garçon, mais allant plus loin, cherchant une autre zone sensible ; un point d'entée. Wolfram se redressa, reprenant soudain contrôle de son corps, mais pas de sa voix, le « non » qu'il voulait hurler restait silencieux. Non, il n'était pas prêt pour ça ! Günter abaissa la tête et son visage fut recouvert par un rideau de cheveux argentés, mais lorsqu'un instant plus tard il la releva, c'était le visage de Yuuri qu'il vit, et d'une voix fantomatique, le Maou lui demanda : « Wolfram, es-tu certain que c'est moi que tu veux ? ».

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le blondinet se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur dans son lit à baldaquin, trop grand, trop vide. Un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar se répétait-il pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Un rêve, tous les garçons en bonne santé en faisaient, ce n'était pas surprenant en soit, c'est juste que Günter… Quelle idée ridicule ! Pourtant il se remémora ses caresses et les effets qu'elles avaient provoqués… et alla vérifier l'état de sa chemise de nuit rose. Il l'avait taché…

Le soleil pointait tout juste à l'horizon, pourtant, dans un soupir il décida de se lever. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre et se fit couler un bain. Lorsque la baignoire fut pleine, il ôta son vêtement souillé et plongea dans l'eau bouillante, espérant fondre et disparaître dans le liquide mousseux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

L'eau du bain était délicieusement chaude sur sa peau nue, lavant la transpiration qui l'avait recouvert durant la nuit, lavant son chagrin, lavant les souvenirs du cauchemar qu'il venait de faire. Cette étrange rencontre avec Günter, ses doigts sur son corps nu, son regard mélancolique, ses cheveux de satin, sa bouche délicate parcourant son anatomie… Finalement non, l'eau du bain avait plutôt ravivé ses souvenirs du rêve… ainsi que son entrejambe. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?! Il venait de quitter son fiancé et celui-ci filait à présent le parfait amour avec son demi-frère alors pourquoi penser à Günter le mettait dans cet état là ? Il ne devrait même pas penser au conseiller, aux sensations qu'il avait eu durant la nuit, il avait le cœur brisé et devait pleurer son amour à sens unique. Et il devait se dépêcher de sortir de la baignoire pour aller prendre son petit déjeuné avec les autres …

Wolfram n'avait pas vraiment faim et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller, mais c'était le devoir d'un prince d'assister à tous les repas, ça faisait parti du protocole. Il redoutait de voir Conrad et Yuuri, il avait peur de se mettre à pleurer comme un idiot, il avait déjà eu du mal à se retenir la veille lorsqu'avec Greta il avait assisté à leur premier baiser. Il tenta de se consoler en se disant que le bonheur de Yuuri passait avant tout, et qu'il serait heureux dans les bras de son frère, même s'il aurait préféré qu'il trouve le bonheur dans ses bras à lui…

Il inspira bien fort pour se donner du courage et poussa la lourde porte en chêne pour entrer dans la salle à manger. Son cœur manqua un battement. En plein milieu de son champ de vision se trouvait Günter qui était dans une conversation animée avec Gwendal. Le Mazoku aux cheveux d'argent s'était levé de sa chaise et expliquait quelque chose à son frère à grand renfort de gestes. Wolfram l'avait vu ainsi des milliers de fois, le Mazoku exubérant qui s'enflammait pour un rien, pourtant ce jour là, la vue de son corps gracieux lui coupa le souffle, lui remémorant en un instant son rêve et son corps dévêtu.

Il aurait pu passer des heures planté là, perdu dans ses pensées si Greta ne l'avait pas sorti de sa transe : « Bonjour papa Wolfram ! claironna-t-elle.

- Bonjour Greta, répondit-il automatiquement. » Il parcourut la salle des yeux et se rendit compte que Yuuri et Conrad n'étaient pas encore là. Bien, ça lui laisserait un peu de temps pour se recomposer. Fort heureusement les autres ne s'intéressaient pas assez à lui pour remarquer son trouble, et c'est à peine s'ils l'avaient salué lorsque Greta l'avait accueilli.

Wolfram alla s'assoir à sa place et commença à se servir du thé et de quoi manger. Il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il prenait, mais lorsqu'il grignota sa nourriture, c'est à peine s'il en sentait le goût. Entre le souvenir du baiser de Yuuri et Conrad et son rêve de Günter, la nourriture n'avait pas la moindre importance. L'adolescent se risqua à lancer un regard dans la direction du conseiller. Il était toujours entrain de parler avec son frère, avec l'air d'un gamin excité peint sur le visage. Il n'avait pas encore appris la nouvelle. Günter ne pourrait pas agir de cette façon s'il savait que Yuuri et Conrad étaient enfin ensemble. C'était un peu vexant, car même si le Mazoku aux cheveux d'argent était lui aussi amoureux de leur roi, jamais il n'avait été jaloux du blondinet. Il savait que Wolfram n'était pas une menace, mais il Conrad en était une, dès qu'il apprendra la nouvelle, Günter en prendrait un coup. Ils avaient tous deux perdu Yuuri. L'adolescent détourna le regard pour observer le contenu de son assiette, sans pour autant le voir. Puis ils arrivèrent enfin, Yuuri d'abord, évidemment, mais Conrad le suivait comme son ombre. Ils n'avaient rien dit, rien fait qui pouvait trahir ce qui s'était passé entre eux la veille, pourtant, il y avait entre eux une atmosphère différente de d'habitude.

Lorsqu'il le vit, Günter se leva pour serrer Yuuri dans ses bras, mais lui aussi avait senti cette aura et s'immobilisa à quelque pas de sa majesté. Dans son regard se lisait l'incompréhension, mais il salua le garçon de là où il était avant de faire demi-tour pour se réinstaller sur sa chaise. A table, plus personne ne parlait, ils avaient tous remarquer qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent, mais personne ne savait quoi, mis à part Wolfram et Greta. Bien évidemment, il avait fait promettre à la petite fille de ne rien dire de ce dont ils avaient été témoins la veille.

Le blond voyait ce qui clochait, les regards timides et gênés qu'échangeait le nouveau couple, les sourires et les rougissements. C'était pathétique, pathétique parce que Yuuri n'avait jamais souri comme ça avec lui, il n'avait jamais rougit comme ça ! Une boulle se forma dans sa gorge et il dut faire un effort considérable pour retenir les larmes qui voulaient s'échapper de ses yeux. Günter n'allait pas bien lui non plus, il avait cessé de parler, il semblait complètement déboussolé le pauvre. Yuuri et Conrad étaient les seuls à ne pas remarqué l'étrangeté du silence du conseillé, ils ne remarquèrent même pas que les autres s'étaient également tus et les observaient pour savoir pourquoi le Mazoku aux cheveux argenté agissait si bizarrement depuis leur entrée. Fort heureusement, personne ne s'intéressait à Wolfram qui malgré tous ses efforts était au bord des larmes.

Par chance, le nouveau couple mangea rapidement, ils étaient probablement pressés d'aller jouer au base-ball ou simplement passer plus de temps seuls à seuls… Peu à peu, les autres les suivirent et au bout d'un moment seuls Günter et Wolfram restaient à la table, tous deux observant leurs assiettes quasiment pleine, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient plus d'appétit. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda soudain le plus âgé des deux. Le blond regarda dans la direction de l'autre, mais celui-ci avait la tête baissée, il se parlait à lui-même. L'adolescent fut choqué de reconnaitre l'expression qu'arborait le visage du Mazoku, ce désespoir, c'était le même que dans son rêve, et comme dans son rêve, il était touché par sa peine. Günter pouvait le comprendre, ils avaient tous deux perdu Yuuri, même si le conseillé ne savait pas encore pourquoi.

Suivant son impulsion, le blondinet se leva et alla rejoindre le conseillé, il posa une main sur son épaule et son geste le fit frissonner lorsqu'il repensa à son rêve. Le Mazoku à la crinière d'argent leva des yeux embrumés vers son visage et Wolfram oublia son embarra. D'un ton à la fois triste et las, il lui apprit : « Ils s'aiment. », à ces mots, les yeux violets de Günter s'ouvrirent en grand, mais il ne dit rien. Ses larmes en revanche se mirent à couler et Wolfram s'approcha encore un peu de lui, cherchant malgré lui à le consoler. Il était là, si près, il le touchait, c'était presque comme dans son rêve, mis à part que dans le rêve, le parfum des cheveux du Mazoku ne l'enivrait pas à ce point. Il avait envie de passer ses mains dedans, pour voir s'ils étaient vraiment aussi doux que ça, il voulait le prendre dans les bras pour le consoler… Mais il se ressaisit et recula. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, à confondre le rêve et la réalité ! Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était complètement déplacé. Il avait beau dire cela, son cœur battait tout de même à la chamade et refusait de se calmer. Il recula encore de quelques pas et devant le regard désemparé de Günter, il ne put que lui demander « pardon » avant de se retourner et prendre ses jambes à son cou pour fuir la pièce et les idées bizarres qu'il avait en présence de l'autre Mazoku. Il se rappela soudain l'état dans lequel était Yuuri peu de temps auparavant et il devait bien le lui accorder, les rêves érotiques pouvaient s'avérer très déstabilisants…

**NdA: La suite quand j'aurai le temps et des reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NdA :**

**1) Pardon pour l'attente, mais j'avais un mémoire à rédiger...**

**2) Je fais un petit retour au Conyu ('conneries' pour celles qui n'aiment pas ce couple). J'ai conscience de ne pas être allée très loin dans leur histoire dans la première partie des intrigues de Morphée et puis ça va m'aider à mettre mon autre couple en place.**

**3) Il faudra encore attendre pour avoir la suite parce que là, il faut que je révise pour mes exams et après va falloir que je fasse mes adieux à mes amis d'Ecosse et que je me prépare pour rentrer chez moi...**

**4) Profitez de ce temps d'attente pour critiquer mon texte, je sais qu'il est un peu bordélique et il y a probablement pleins de fautes... Donnez moi aussi un peu d'idées, c'est difficile d'écrire sur des couples improbables...**

**5) Dites, est-ce que vous regardez la saison 3 de Kyou kara Maou ? Si oui que pensez vous des derniers épisodes ??**

**6) Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3**

Pour une fois, Yuuri était d'humeur joviale en entrant dans le bureau de Günter pour suivre ses leçons. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ce matin là, il avait un sourire idiot collé aux lèvres. Ce n'était rien vraiment, rien de spécial, rien qu'un baiser… Il ne réalisait pas vraiment en fait. Tout c'était passé tellement vite, un jour il était fiancé à Wolfram, le lendemain, le blond le quittait, puis il avait réalisé qu'il était amoureux de Conrad. Il avait cru le perdre à ce moment là, mais le demi Mazoku lui avait avoué son amour après qu'il se soit déclaré. Puis il l'avait embrassé… C'était … non, c'était pas son premier baiser, Wolfram le lui avait volé, mais c'était encore mieux. Bien plus intense. Lorsque le visage du brun s'était approché du sien, le souffle du Maou s'était coupé. La présence de l'autre homme avait remplis l'air tout autour d'eux, le paralysant, l'enivrant. Après une petite hésitation, des lèvres douces et tremblantes ont commencées à caresser les siennes. Le geste était timide et insistant à la fois. Conrad n'osait pas aller trop vite, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se résoudre à briser le baiser. Yuuri avait finalement réussi à retrouver ses esprits et commença à répondre et à entrouvrir sa bouche pour y laisser pénétrer la langue gourmande de l'homme qu'il aimait. L'adolescent n'avait jamais embrassé ainsi, le baiser que le blondinet lui avait volé avait été chaste. Quand il y pensait, il trouvait que l'acte d'embrasser était des plus étranges pourtant, il avait trouvé ça tout à fait naturel avec Conrad. Il s'était laissé faire au début puis il avait commencé à l'imiter. La bouche du demi Mazoku était chaude, tout comme l'était son corps et l'adolescent avait une impression de confort, de douceur et de sécurité dans ses bras qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Ils restèrent ainsi dans le couloir sombre pendant un moment qui aurait pu durer des heures ou une poignée de secondes seulement, le cerveau déboussolé de Yuuri n'aurait su le lui dire. Mais finalement, ils se relevèrent et Conrad raccompagna le garçon à sa chambre et lui souhaita de passer une bonne nuit avant de s'en aller. Il aurait du se sentir triste de le voir s'éloigner comme ça, même si ce n'était que pour dormir, pourtant depuis qu'ils avaient échangés ces mots : « Je t'aime », le Maou était béat et nageait dans un nuage de bonheur. Il avait l'impression étrange qu'à présent, il y avait un lien invisible qui le reliait au soldat, et cette impression ne l'avait toujours pas quitté, même ici, dans le bureau de Günter.

Il se perdait dans sa rêverie, repensant au souffle de Conrad contre sa peau, la douceur de ses lèvres. Il regardait par la fenêtre sans vraiment voir quoi que ce soit et se laissait bercer par la voix de son professeur. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il mit du temps à remarquer que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il reprit ses esprits et se mit à prêter attention à ce que le Mazoku à la chevelure d'argent disait et comprit ce qui n'allait pas. Günter, d'habitude si vivant et enjoué parlait d'un ton monocorde entrecoupé de lourds soupirs. Yuuri réalisa soudain que le conseillé ne l'avait pas encore serré dans les bras aujourd'hui. Non pas qu'il s'en plaigne, il n'appréciait pas vraiment d'étouffer dans l'étreinte de l'autre homme, mais c'était anormal. Intrigué et inquiet, l'adolescent demanda : « Tout va bien Günter ? ».

L'intéressé s'effraya lorsque le garçon lui posa cette question et mit du temps avant de répondre : « Mais, pourquoi me demandez vous ça majesté ?

- Je sais pas, vous n'avez pas l'air très en forme aujourd'hui, c'est tout. Vous avez attrapé froid ? s'inquiéta le monarque.

- Ce n'est rien, » couina le conseillé d'une voix éraillé. Il avait réussi à se contrôler jusqu'à présent, mais l'intérêt de Yuuri venait de lui faire perdre ses moyens. Incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, le Mazoku se détourna et sortit de la pièce en courant.

Le garçon resta assit à son bureau quelques minutes se demandant ce qui arrivait à Günter. Il se dit qu'il devrait en parler avec Conrad la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait puis il se remit à rêvasser à son petit ami, à ses bras puissants et à son doux parfum… L'adolescent eut soudain un besoin pressant de voir l'élu de son cœur, et puisque son tuteur ne semblait pas vouloir revenir, il se dit qu'il allait partir à sa recherche. Il ne serait pas dur à trouver, à cette heure-ci en général, il s'entrainait avec ses soldats dans la cour du château.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, le brun était en train de prouver son habileté à l'épée aux membres de sa garde. Conrad avait semblé ressentir sa présence dès son arrivé et prit la peine de lui adresser un clin d'œil dès qu'il le vit même s'il était engagé dans un duel contre un adversaire tout de même assez doué. Le japonais alla s'assoir de côté pour observer le combat, Conrad était si gracieux, Yuuri ne pouvait que l'admirer. Le soldat se dépêcha de mettre fin au duel en envoyant valser la lame de son adversaire et alla rejoindre son roi, avant d'aller s'isoler avec lui dans un coin plus tranquile. Gentiment, il le réprimanda : « C'est pas bien de sécher tes leçons Yuuri. » Le garçon était si contant de l'entendre utiliser son prénom qu'il ne s'offusqua même pas de la remarque qui venait de lui être faite. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il s'expliqua : « C'est pas ma faute ! C'est Günter qui a mis fin à son cours plus tôt que prévu…

- Tiens c'est bizarre, remarqua le brun.

- Oui, il n'avait pas l'air très bien. D'ailleurs il ne m'a pas serré dans ses bras ce matin, bien que je ne m'en plaigne pas ! C'est juste étrange, confia l'adolescent. Tu crois qu'il est malade ?

- Je ne sais pas, l'atmosphère au petit déjeuné était anormale, je me demande s'il n'y a pas quelque chose d'autre qui se trame… conjectura le demi-Mazoku.

- Oh non ! Pas encore des ennuis, soupira Yuuri. Pour une fois que tout va bien, j'ai envie d'en profiter pour passer tout mon temps avec toi ! » Sur ces mots, le garçon s'apprêta à serrer l'homme qu'il aimait dans ses bras, mais celui-ci stoppa son geste et s'écarta avant de le sermonner : « Pas en public !

- Mais il n'y a personne ici ! s'exclama le japonais. Et puis je croyais que les relations entre hommes étaient acceptables ici !

- Elles le sont, mais tu es le souverain de Shin Makoku et nous ne sommes pas fiancés, alors si quelqu'un passe par là et nous voit, ça fera scandale, expliqua son ainé. »

Yuuri fit la moue, il avait envie de passer tout son temps avec le soldat, et il voulait se montrer affectueux, et il voulait se sentir en sécurité, entouré de ses bras. Il ne s'était pas encore passé 24 heures depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoué leur amour et déjà, il ne pouvait plus se passer de sa présence. Finalement, son visage s'illumina, il venait d'avoir une brillante idée : « Qu'à cela ne tienne, je n'ai qu'à demander ta main en mariage, et on pourra passer autant de temps ensemble qu'on voudra !

- C'est pas un peu tôt pour ça ? Demanda un Conrad, les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes, estomaqué par l'audace de son souverain.

- Tu… bégaya l'adolescent… tu regrettes ce qui c'est passé hier ? Tu n'es pas certain de tes sentiments ? Tu ne veux pas passer plus de temps avec moi ?

- Bien sur que si ! le contredit le soldat. Je t'aime et je veux passer chaque minutes au près de toi.

- Alors pourquoi hésiter ? demanda timidement Yuuri.

- C'est juste si soudain, mais si c'est ce que tu souhaites… s'avoua-t-il vaincu. Mais je voudrai quand même savoir ce qui ne va pas chez Günter avant ça. Il se peut que ça soit important.

- D'accord, accepta son souverain. » D'un air décidé, Conrad se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de son frère tandis que l'adolescent le regardait s'en aller avec des yeux de chien battu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Conrad se tenait devant la porte de Gwendal, il avait enfin réussi à échapper à Yuuri. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas être avec lui, bien au contraire, et c'était là le problème… Le garçon était TROP mignon pour son propre bien et le soldat devait faire des efforts inimaginables pour garder son calme et ne pas l'attaquer. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, mais s'il faisait ça, il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter et de conduire le jeune homme directement jusque dans sa chambre… Il lui avait fallu toutes ses forces la veille pour se séparer du garçon et lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il était incroyablement heureux de savoir que l'adolescent retourne ses sentiments, mais il avait également peur de le perdre en étant trop pressé. Lorsque Yuuri avait atterri dans leur dimension, il en était tombé amoureux presque instantanément. Il avait trouvé adorable la naïveté et la maladresse du garçon, mais d'un autre côté, il trouvait admirable son courage et son sens de la justice. Il pensait toujours aux autres en premier et réussissait à changer le cœur des gens avec son optimisme. Son amour pour le jeune homme n'avait fait que grandir avec le temps, mais il avait du le réprimer au fond de lui, car il était fiancé à son frère… A présent, il était libre et il était amoureux de lui, aussi irréel que cela lui paraissait ; et sa situation empirait de seconde en seconde. Lorsque Yuuri le regardait avec ses yeux remplis d'amour, lorsqu'il flirtait ainsi avec lui, il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, passer ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs, déposer ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Il voulait parcourir sa peau de baisers, son corps de caresses, il voulait… il voulait… il voulait… le prendre, le reverser sur un lit et le faire sien. Mais il était encore si jeune ! Comment pouvait-il avoir des pensées si impures ? Comment pouvait-il désirer priver Yuuri de son innocence ?! Il devait se calmer ! Remettre ses idées en ordres avant d'aller affronter son frère.

Le soldat frappa, attendant la permission avant d'entrer dans le bureau de son frère, lui laissant le temps de ranger ses affaires de tricot. Au bout de quelques courtes secondes une voix se fit entendre depuis l'intérieur : « Entrez. »

Le demi-Mazoku obéit et demanda immédiatement à son frère s'il y avait un problème à Shin Makoku. « Pas que je sache, répondit l'aîné des deux. Pourquoi ?

- Il y avait une drôle d'atmosphère au petit déjeuné et sa majesté m'a dit que Günter avait agit bizarrement durant ses leçon et qu'il était parti en courant en plein milieu, lui expliqua le brun.

- Günter à commencé à agir de façon étrange lorsque vous êtes entrés, il allait parfaitement bien avant ça. Mais tu connais Günter, ce n'est certainement qu'un saut d'humeur, remarqua Gwendal.

- Et il n'y a vraiment rien d'autre ? voulut s'assurer Conrad.

- Non, pas vraiment. Mais toi, y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre qui te tracasse ? demanda le frère aîné d'un air suspicieux. Tu avais également l'air bizarre au petit déjeuné.

- Non, tout va parfaitement bien, le rassura le demi-Mazoku. Pardon de t'avoir dérangé, je retourne travailler.

- Bien. Envoie moi sa majesté si tu le croise, lui aussi à du travail à faire, » demanda son interlocuteur avant qu'il ne reparte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuuri arriva en dernier au dîner et tout le monde était déjà installé à table. Von Voltaire l'avait noyé sous les papiers à signer et il avait osé partir avant lui ! Il salua Greta sur son chemin pour rejoindre sa place et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en lui demandant si elle avait été bien sage aujourd'hui. Il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vue durant la journée, en fait, il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec elle depuis que Wolfram avait rompu leur fiançailles et la petite fille lui manquait un peu. Lorsqu'elle lui eut répondu, il alla s'asseoir en bout de table comme c'était la coutume pour le roi et son consort. Il lança un regard furtif à Conrad, qui à ce moment là semblait absorbé par le contenu inexistant de son assiette, et se promit que bientôt, la place à côté de la sienne serait occupé par le brun. Il avait conscience de brûler les étapes, et il avait un peu peur que le soldat lui en veuille, mais pour une fois, il avait envie de se laisser aller à être un peu égoïste. Il avait été fiancé à Wolfram pendant des années sans avoir de sentiments pour lui alors il ne voyait pas où était le mal. Il avait enfin trouvé l'amour et il voulait le vivre au grand jour, pas en cachette. Le repas avait un semblant de normalité, Günter était présent et avait l'air d'aller mieux. Wolfram lui faisait la conversation, lui aussi semblait aller relativement bien, Yuuri était soulagé, car il lui avait semblé un peu déprimé depuis leur séparation. Conrad avait levé le nez de son assiette et parlait à son autre frère tandis que Cherry s'occupait de Greta, Anissina étant absente. Le souverain de Shin Makoku était trop occupé à préparer ce qu'il allait dire pour s'insérer dans l'une des conversations. Personne ne fit attention lorsqu'il se leva de table juste avant le dessert, enfin personne mis à part le demi-Mazoku qui affichait un air paniqué sur son visage. Le jeune homme se racla la gorge avant de se lancer : « Heu… j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. Je voudrai d'abord dire qu'après avoir passé quelques années ici, je commence à connaître vous coutumes, et cela principalement grâce à Günter. » Le principal intéressé rougit à ces mots. « C'est pourquoi, c'est en toute connaissance de cause que je m'apprête à faire ce geste. » Annonça-t-il en parcourant la courte distance qui le séparait de l'homme qui l'aimait. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à destination, il s'arrêta un instant devant la figure paralysé de sa future victime puis le gifla. Ceci étant fait, il reprit : « Je souhaite me fiancer à Lord Conrat Weller. » Entendant ces mots, Günter s'évanouit instantanément, Cécile von Spitzberg sauta aux cous de son fils et du Maou, manquant de les étrangler. Gwendal ne réagit pas immédiatement, mais lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, il réussit à avoir l'air abasourdit tout en fronçant les sourcils. Greta tentait de calmer son autre père qui fulminait ! Comment Yuuri osait-il leur faire ça ? A cause de lui, le conseillé avait perdu connaissance, n'avait-il vraiment aucune considération pour les sentiments des autres ?! Si sa mère ne s'en occupait pas déjà, il se serait levé pour aller l'étrangler ! Cherry finit par lâcher les amoureux et à les pousser hors de la salle, les enjoignant à aller vivre leur amour en privé. Peu à peu après leur départ, les autres se calmèrent, mais d'un seul coup, plus personne n'avait envie de dessert. Wolfram et Gwendal tentèrent de ranimer Günter, mais il n'y avait rien à faire et ils durent le transporter jusqu'à sa chambre.


	4. Chapter 4

**NdA :**

**Pardon pour l'attente, mais j'avais mes exams puis fallait que je rentre chez moi que je visite plein de monde et que je trouve l'inspiration**

**Je voudrai remercier quelques personnes :**

**Tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça fait très plaisir !**

**Anders qui m'a aidé à trouver l'inspiration.**

**Ma mère qui m'apprend à tricoter (peut-être qu'un jour je pourrai faire une peluche comme Gwendal !**

**Je sais pas quand viendra la suite, mais ce sera de nouveau une Conrie...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4**

Après le petit déjeuné, Wolfram était parti se réfugier dans un coin sombre du jardin. Il ne pleurait pas, mais c'était limite. Il s'était assis par terre et enserrait ses jambes de ses bras, se retenant de perdre le contrôle et de se mettre à hurler. A crier son désespoir pour se libérer de sa peine. Il savait qu'il devait aller rejoindre ses troupes pour s'entrainer à l'épée, mais il ne pouvait pas y aller dans cet état la. Il devait se calmer d'abord. Cesser de penser à Yuuri, Conrad et Günter. Mais c'était peine perdue. Des images de son ex embrassant son frère envahissaient son esprit lorsqu'il ne revoyait pas les yeux tristes du conseillé ou qu'il se l'imaginait nu comme dans son rêve. C'était à en devenir fou. Il avait l'impression de perdre la tête, il ne contrôlait plus rien, il allait… il allait se mettre à pleurer !

Finalement, un cri le sorti de sa torpeur. Ça venait du quartier des servantes. Le devoir lui remit ses idées en place et il se releva et se dirigea en courant vers l'origine du son. Là, il trouva Lazania perchée en haut d'une chaise en pleine crise d'hystérie. Devant l'urgence, le blondinet avait retrouvé ses esprit et il chercha à savoir où était le problème : « Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Un… un… la… lapin, bégaya la servante.

- Où ? demanda l'adolescent sortant son sabre de son fourreau.

- Il, il était dans le cellier, mais… mais il s'est enfuit par là ! » expliqua la jeune femme. Yuuri avait raconté à Wolfram que dans son monde, les lapins étaient des créatures toutes mignonnes qui servaient souvent d'animaux de compagnie aux enfants. A Shin Makoku en revanche, ils étaient de redoutables prédateurs, s'attaquant parfois aux humains et pouvant causer de grandes pertes au bétail. Le prince se mit donc en chasse, il fallait à tout prix qu'il arrête cet animal avant qu'il ne cause de sérieux dégâts.

Il parti dans la direction que lui avait indiqué Lazagna, mais la bête était rapide et il ne pu la rattraper de suite. Il réussit tout de même à la suivre grâce aux gens qu'elle effrayait ou aux dommages qu'elle commettait.

L'animal avait parcouru tout le jardin, arrachant des plantes sur son passage, plongeant dans une fontaine et se nourrissant des piranhas qui nageaient tranquillement dedans – qu'ils reposent en paix. Il avait même quitté l'enceinte de château pour faire un tour en ville, et c'est là que Wolfram vit l'affiche : « Un lapin c'est échappé du 'Cirque troubadour', la créature est bien dressée et n'est pas dangereuse. Si vous l'apercevez contactez le cirque ou tentez de l'attraper et de la mettre en cage pour nous la rapporter. » Le garçon fut soulager de savoir que le lapin était apprivoisé mais il commençait à perdre patience à force de courir partout. Pourtant lorsqu'il faisait ça, il ne pensait plus à ses soucis, Günter, Yuuri, Conrad, ils n'existaient plus, il n'y avait que ce fichu lapin qu'il avait à peine entre-aperçu durant sa poursuite.

La bête n'était pas restée longtemps en ville mais s'était empressée de retourner au château pour faire peur aux servants. Le blond rassura ces derniers lorsqu'il les croisait et le vent de panique qui avait commencé à se lever retomba. Le prince continuait toujours sa poursuite et failli foncer dans un Günter en pleurs. Il n'eut malheureusement pas l'occasion de s'attarder pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, le lapin était si proche cette fois, il allait bientôt l'attraper. Le conseillé semblait ne pas avoir remarqué la petite boulle de poils dont il avait forcément croisé le chemin, pourtant elle était bien là ! Pourquoi une si petite chose courrait si vite ? Et pourquoi pouvait-elle se cacher dans des recoins inaccessibles ?

Wolfram passa la matinée à courir littéralement après la bestiole, en revanche, l'après midi, il perdit patience et à l'aide des servants, il se concentra pour trouver un moyen de piéger l'animal. Ils y passèrent tout l'après midi, mais ils finirent par arriver à leur fin. L'un de leur piège se referma au bon endroit au bon moment et le lapin se retrouva en cage. Tout le monde était content et fier de leur exploit. Le prince promit une récompense aux servants pour les remercier de leur aide et alla rendre la bête à ses propriétaires. Ceux-ci furent à la fois soulagés, reconnaissants et embarrassés. Ils avaient honte d'avoir perdu l'animal, mais étaient heureux de l'avoir enfin retrouvé. Les gens du cirque remercièrent Wolfram chaleureusement et lui présentèrent milles excuses. Le garçon pourtant était trop fièr d'avoir enfin attrapé le lapin pour se rappeler à quel point il avait été agacé tout au long de la journée et ne leur fit pas subir sa colère. Yuuri devait avoir déteint sur lui plus qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Ça y est, il pensait de nouveau à son ex fiancé. Sa déprime le reprit d'un coup, venant se poser sur ses épaules comme un manteau de plomb, l'étouffant, l'écrasant. Il prit congé des propriétaires du lapin fugueur et reprit la route du château dans un silence pesant, lourd de sa solitude ainsi que de son remords. Le soleil se couchait, tentant de l'emprisonner dans les ténèbres de la nuit en plus de celles de son esprit. C'est complètement démoralisé qu'il arriva au château juste à l'heure du dîner, et il était au bord du gouffre lorsqu'il se tint devant les portes de la salle à manger, craignant plus que tout de rencontrer les trois personnes qui hantaient toutes ses pensées.

Cette impression disparut pourtant lorsqu'il ouvrit les portes et se perdit dans les yeux rougis de larmes de Günter. Son regard emplis de désespoir reflétait tant le sien qu'il en oublia son propre chagrin, n'ayant plus qu'à l'esprit de consoler le pauvre conseillé. Il alla s'installer aux côtés du Mazoku aux cheveux d'argents pour lui changer les idées, ne laissant en rien transparaître de ses propres sentiments. Il lui parla de banalités, le distrayant lorsque Yuuri fit son enfin entrée, l'empêchant de lui lancer des regards durant le dîner et de se torturer par la même occasion. Il lui raconta son aventure avec le lapin dans les moindres détails et fut heureux de constater que le conseillé l'écoutait même s'il montrait un peu moins d'enthousiasme qu'il l'aurait fait en temps normal. Tout ce passait bien jusqu'à ce que sa majesté décide une nouvelle fois de n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Juste avant le dessert, le japonais avait annoncé qu'il souhaitait se fiancer à son frère. Comment pouvait-il être aussi insensible ? Ils avaient rompu il y avait quelques jours à peine, sans compte que l'annonce avait fait perdre connaissance à Günter. Sa mère évidemment était ravie, mais les autres étaient tous choqués. Gwendal avait probablement remarqué leur attirance mutuelle, mais pensait qu'ils étaient tous deux trop dense pour le remarquer d'où sa surprise à la nouvelle. Même Conrad était gêné au plus haut point ! Wolfram fulminait, Greta arrivait à peine à l'apaiser, ne réussissant qu'à l'empêcher de se lever pour sauter à la gorge de son souverain.

Le nouveau couple finit tout de même par quitter la salle et le bond reprit peut à peu son calme. Tout le monde se regardait sans rien dire, trop abasourdi pour dire quoi que ce soit et le silence était pesant. Lazania arriva avec un gâteau sur un plateau pour le dessert, mais l'atmosphère tendue de la pièce lui fit comprendre que le repas était terminé et elle repartit donc avec la pâtisserie. Cherri prit finalement la parole pour annoncer : « Je vais ramener Greta dans sa chambre » avant de quitter la pièce avec la petite fille.

Wolfram s'était à peu près calmé, tout du moins le rouge avait quitté ses joues et il ne pensait plus qu'il allait se mettre à hurler. Son frère ainé vint le rejoindre et lui proposa : « Tu m'aides à le monter dans sa chambre ? » en désignant le Mazoku inconscient. Le blondinet ne dit mot mais se leva pour faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. Toujours en silence, ils le conduisirent dans ses appartements et le déposèrent sur son lit. Juste avant de repartir, Gwendal se retourna vers le conseillé et lâcha un soupir puis s'empressa de sortir, faisant retentir ses pas précipités dans le couloir. L'adolescent lui jeta également un dernier regard et la beauté du Mazoku inconscient le paralysa. On aurait dit le beau au bois dormant. Sa peau blanche, sa crinière argenté, ses traits fins, ses membres parfaits. Cette impression de paix dans ce corps abandonné, fragile, séduisant. Le prince ne pu résister, ses jambes bougeaient d'elles mêmes, il s'approcha de l'homme qui dormait. Son visage l'hypnotisa d'avantage et il se pencha sur lui. Près, de plus en plus près, jusqu'à ce que, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. C'était doux, si doux… mais c'était mal ! Wolfram se rendit compte de l'énormité de l'acte qu'il venait de commettre et ses yeux verts grands comme des soucoupes, il se remit droit, regarda une dernière fois le Mazoku toujours endormi – grâce en soit rendu à Shinou – et fit demi tour pour s'enfuir une nouvelle fois en courant, ne prenant même pas la peine de refermer la porte de la chambre.

_N.d.A. : _

_J'ai envie de me lancer un petit défit pour mon prochain chapitre. Dans vos reviews, laissez moi un ou deux mots que je devrai placer dans ma fic._

_J'essaierai peut-être d'ajouter une petite intrigue dans l'histoire, genre un grand méchant complètement débile qui veut tuer quelqu'un pour une raison quelconque._

_Je voudrai également savoir quel est votre personnage préféré de Kyou Kara Maou et celui que vous trouvez le plus beau. Pour moi, Günter est le plus beau, mais Conrad est le meilleur personnage..._


	5. Chapter 5

**NdA :**

**Pardon pour l'attente, je n'ai pas d'excuse sinon que ma muse Gertrude était en vacances ...**

**Je me suis tout de même couchée à 3h30 hier soir pour finir ce chapitre et pour l'offrir en tant que cadeau d'anniversaire (même si c'est mon anniversaire à moi...). En plus je suis généreuse, je vous offre un nouveau chapitre, mais c'est un chapitre plus long que les autres et j'ai même mis du Lemon dedans ! **

**Merci pour les review celles déjà écrites et les futures**

**Comme prévu, j'ai écrit une Conrie... Le prochain chapitre sera à propos de la même journée, mais avec d'autres points de vue.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 5**

Yuuri lâcha un long soupir avant de laisser retomber sa tête dans son oreiller et d'écarter ses jambes et bras en croix pour prendre le plus de place dans son lit si grand et si vide. Rien n'avait changé ou presque depuis qu'il s'était fiancé à Conrad quelques jours auparavant. Günter semblait aller un peu mieux lui au moins. Bon, il ne le serrait plus dans ses bras, mais c'était une amélioration non ? Et puis il avait repris son enseignement et s'excitait de nouveau lorsqu'il voyait que le Maou était en train de rêvasser. Bref, le conseiller allait bien, là où il n'avançait pas c'était avec son fiancé !

C'était toujours la même chose, le matin tous deux se précipitaient l'un vers l'autre, pressés qu'ils étaient de se revoir après avoir dormi dans leurs chambres respectives. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient ils agissaient de façon timide et maladroite, osant à peine se toucher, puis ils faisaient leur entraînement de baseball quotidien. C'est seulement avant de se quitter qu'ils osaient enfin s'embrasser, et c'est toujours le cœur serré que le japonais abandonnait les bras du soldat pour aller suivre les leçons du Mazoku aux cheveux d'argent. Conrad devait presque le pousser à y aller, mais, il avait des obligations lui aussi, c'est peut être pour ça qu'il était un peu plus pressé de rompre leur étreinte que lui-même, le demi-Mazoku était quelqu'un de sérieux… Le reste de la journée, ils la passaient séparée du fait de leurs différentes obligations, mais se retrouvaient au dîner. Conrad semblait heureux de le voir à ce moment là, et après manger, ils passaient de très bonnes soirées à se chuchoter des mots doux à l'oreille et à s'embrasser. Le soldat était sincère dans ses sentiments, Yuuri aurait pu donner sa main à couper, alors pourquoi est-ce que chaque soir le brun finissait par le repousser d'un air gêné et l'envoyait se coucher ? Le garçon ne comprenait vraiment pas, tout allait toujours bien avant que Conrad de change de caractère d'un instant à l'autre. Oui, tout se passait très bien, plus que bien même, ils s'embrassaient, sur la bouche, puis le soldat descendait doucement, le long de la mâchoire tout d'abord, puis dans le cou… Yuuri s'agrippait à l'uniforme kaki de l'autre et frissonnait sous l'effet du plaisir, c'était si bon, si enivrant, il en perdait la tête…

C'était toujours à ce moment là que Conrad reculait, laissant l'adolescent reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Après cela, il insistait pour que le jeune homme aille se coucher, seul… Wolfram avait pourtant tout de suite emménagé dans sa chambre, alors pourquoi dormaient-ils dans des chambres séparées, ils s'aimaient, ça devrait être normal de passer la nuit ensemble. Et puis peut-être aller un peu plus loin tous les deux s'ils partageaient la même chambre. Yuuri était un adolescent en bonne santé alors il était tout naturel qu'il souhaitait faire un peu plus qu'embrasser, surtout quand Conrad déposait ses lèvres dans son cou. D'ailleurs, ne devait-il pas lui-même avoir envie d'aller plus loin ? Le demi-Mazoku était pourtant un adulte, il devait lui aussi en vouloir plus… Le japonais aurait bien aimé lui demander de rester dormir avec lui, mais il était trop timide, trop inexpérimenté et n'osait pas… Mais c'était peut-être là le problème, se dit le Maou en se retournant dans son grand lit vide, peut-être que Conrad était lui aussi timide, peut-être qu'il ne savait pas non plus comment s'y prendre. Mais si c'était le cas, ils n'iraient jamais nulle part, Yuuri devait prendre une décision, la prochaine fois, il séduirait le soldat et ils passeraient la nuit ensemble. Seul problème… Yuuri ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre. Quelques un de ses cours de bio parlaient bien de la reproduction, mais bien sur, on ne disait rien sur l'amour entre homme. Donc, avant de pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution, il allait devoir se renseigner sur la question. Le jeune homme réfléchit pour trouver comment il allait bien pouvoir faire ses recherches. C'est pas comme si Günter lui apprenait ce genre de choses durant leurs leçons… Quoi que, se dit-il, le conseillé devait probablement s'y connaître, et puis l'homosexualité n'était pas un tabou à Shin Makoku, le Mazoku aux cheveux argentés lui expliquerait certainement… Ayant enfin pris sa décision, Yuuri trouva enfin le sommeil qui s'était amusé à le fuir jusque là.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuuri se rendit compte que son idée était mauvaise lorsque Günter s'effondra inconscient à ses pieds. Ce matin là, il était arrivé à l'heure au bureau de son professeur particulier, ce qui surprit ce dernier ainsi que le fiancé du Maou qui pour une fois n'avait pas eu à insister pour que le jeune homme aille étudier. Une fois là bas, le garçon avait tenté de suivre les paroles du Mazoku aux yeux violets pour faire bonne impression, mais tous ses efforts de concentration furent vains et il finit par se mettre à rêvasser. Evidemment, le conseillé l'avait remarqué et il le rappela à l'ordre : « Majesté, veuillez revenir à la réalité et écouter mes propos !

- Oui, veuillez m'excuser, répondit l'intéressé qui reprit sa plume pour noter les paroles du Mazoku.

- Que ce passe-t-il majesté ? Y a-t-il quelque chose qui vous tracasse ? s'inquiéta l'homme aux cheveux d'argent qui avait remarqué l'attitude étrange de son souverain.

- Heu… c'est que… enfin à vrai dire, bégaya le japonais qui était un peu gêné par ce qu'il allait demander… ben, j'ai une question à vous poser…

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit les habitudes alimentaires des pandas des sables qui vous intéresse, mais posez toujours votre question, l'encouragea son professeur.

- Hé bien… commença l'adolescent rassemblant tout le courage dont il était en possession avant de déblatérer le plus vite possible, sachant que je vais me marier à Conrad, j'aimerai savoir comment se passent les relations entre hommes… » C'est à ce moment là que Günter avait perdu connaissance…

Fort heureusement, le bureau du conseillé pouvait se vanter d'être meublé d'un canapé, ce qui aida bien le jeune homme qui aurait eu du mal à porter le Mazoku évanoui jusque dans sa chambre. Lorsque Yuuri l'eut installé sur le canapé, il se demanda à qui d'autre il allait pouvoir poser sa question, et aucune réponse ne lui vint. Désespéré, il regarda tout autour de lui, et la réponse lui vint enfin : les livres. Le château possédait une bibliothèque immense, il trouverait probablement son bonheur parmi tous ces ouvrages.

Voyant que Günter dormait à présent d'un sommeil profond, Yuuri s'éclipsa pour accomplir sa quête. Le jeune homme empressé courut dans les couloirs et enjamba sans même s'en rendre compte une corde tendue qui entravait le chemin. Il arriva tout étouffé dans la bibliothèque et se mit à chercher un ouvrage qui lui expliquerait comment séduire son fiancé. Il erra entre les rayons pendant un certain temps, déchiffrant avec difficulté les titres inscrits dans le scripte étrange de Shin Makoku. Il y avait de tout, des livres d'histoire, des dictionnaires, des livres de recettes, les livres de magie, des contes pour enfant, des romans, vraiment de tout, mais il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait : _L'amour entre hommes_. Titre des plus explicites se dit le garçon en retirant l'ouvrage du rayon. Il l'ouvrit et rougit rien qu'en apercevant les illustrations plutôt explicites, et si c'était possible, il rougit encore plus en lisant le contenu. Au départ, lorsqu'il lisait, il était assez dégoûté, mais ce sentiment se transforma bientôt en fascination et finit par évoluer en désir et excitation. Il apprit où se trouvaient les zones érogènes chez les humains et comprit pourquoi ça lui faisait cet effet là lorsque Conrad l'embrassait dans le cou. Il apprit comment faire une fellation et comment aller plus loin … 'Insérez tout d'abord des doigts, pour faire en sorte que le passage ne soit pas trop étroit et pour habituer votre partenaire. Ceci est une étape importante, surtout s'il n'a pas l'habitude de recevoir quelqu'un. Pensez à enduire le point d'entré ainsi que vous même d'une matière lubrifiante, ce sera plus agréable pour vous deux…' Yuuri se mit à imaginer faire ça à Conrad son pantalon se fit serré à cette vision.

Un bruit sourd l'effraya et le sortit de sa rêverie tout en réglant son problème de pantalon. Vu le bruit, quelqu'un devait être tombé dans le couloir, et, il vit la dite personne passé devant la porte ouverte de la bibliothèque, c'était Wolfram. Inquiet, le Maou demanda : « Tu vas bien Wolfram ?

- Majesté ? Que faites-vous là ? s'étonna le blond.

- Hum, Günter s'est évanoui pendant le cours, expliqua le japonais, alors je suis venu étudier ici, mais dis, c'est bien toi que j'ai entendu tomber ?

- Oui, j'ai trébuché, ce n'est rien. Mais qu'est-il arrivé à Günter ? s'inquiéta le prince.

- Oh, pas grand-chose, il s'est un peu emporté pour rien, tu le connais… dit sa majesté d'un ton évasif.

- Bon, en fait je te cherchais, Gwendal m'a demandé de te trouver, il est dans son bureau avec Conrad en ce moment », menti son ex-fiancé qui savait que l'autre serait plus rapide s'il entendait le nom de son bien aimé. La ruse marcha car Yuuri se précipita, oubliant par la même occasion de ranger le livre qu'il venait d'étudier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuuri avait de nouveau été occupé jusqu'au dîner, mais celui-ci fut retardé et le garçon en profita pour bavarder avec son fiancé. Il aurait bien aimé flirter, mais sa fille était présente et il ne voulait pas lui faire mauvaise impression. Gwendal, Wolfram et Anissina arrivèrent ensemble avec plus d'une heure de retard et la scientifique leur présenta Goûteur-de-nourriture-kun. Comme à son habitude, les sourcils de Von Voltaire étaient froncés, mais le blond lui aussi arborait un air soucieux. Yuuri ne s'en rendit pourtant pas compte, il ne s'inquiéta pas non plus de l'absence de Günter, sachant pertinemment ce qui était arrivé au conseillé dans la matinée. Il fut quelque peu intrigué lorsque Gwendal demanda à s'entretenir avec Conrad après le repas, le prévenant que cela pouvait durer un certain temps, mais ne réfléchit pas d'avantage vu que cette situation était parfaite pour mettre son plan à exécution. Son fiancé lui lança un regard d'excuse, mais le japonais sourit et lui annonça que comme il était fatigué, il en profiterait pour aller se coucher tôt. L'adolescent remarqua tout de même le regard peiné de son petit ami, qui pensait que Yuuri attendrait qu'il finisse sa réunion avec son frère. Oui, il en était certain, il l'aimait, alors il n'y avait pas à hésiter, ce soir, il le ferait sien.

Lorsque Conrad le quitta, l'adolescent se dépêcha de rejoindre sa chambre afin de se préparer, mais il remarqua avec agacement que son ex-fiancé le suivait. Il se dit qu'il allait simplement dans la même direction et ne s'inquiéta pas d'avantage, pourtant lorsqu'il alla vérifier par le trou de la serrure que le blond était bien parti, il se rendit compte que celui-ci montait la garde devant la porte. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas rangé le livre qu'il avait étudié dans la matinée et il se dit que le blond savait ce qu'il avait prévu de faire et voulait l'en empêcher. Mais fort heureusement, il en fallait plus pour arrêter le japonais, s'il ne pouvait s'échapper par l'entrée principale, il sortirait en douce par le passage secret qu'il avait découvert. En effet, l'adolescent aux cheveux ébène avait trouvé une porte dérobée dans sa salle de bain qui s'ouvrait sur un placard à balais dans un autre couloir. Ayant décidé d'agir ainsi, le Maou parti prendre son bain et lorsqu'il fut propre, enfila son plus beau pyjama. Ça y était, il était prêt, prenant son courage à deux mains, il emprunta le passage secret, et, sur la pointe des pieds, il rejoignit la chambre de son fiancé. Il ne croisa personne en chemin, mais s'offusqua de trouver une immense flaque d'huile par terre, il pensait franchement que les domestiques faisaient un meilleur travail que ça ! Il contourna l'obstacle et arriva enfin dans la chambre de son bien aimé. Sachant pourtant qu'il allait trouver la pièce vide, son cœur battait à la chamade, il ne savait pas si c'était la peur, l'excitation ou les deux à la fois qui lui faisait cet effet là. Il cessa de s'interroger et rejoignit directement le lit, sachant que le demi-Mazoku mettrait encore du temps avant de revenir, il valait mieux qu'il se mette à l'aise tout de suite, et puis, les draps sentaient bon comme Conrad…

En effet, le soldat mit du temps à revenir, et si Yuuri n'avait pas été si nerveux, il se serait endormi depuis longtemps. Son fiancé avait la main sur la garde de son épée lorsqu'il entra, il savait que quelqu'un s'était invité chez lui durant son absence, mais lorsqu'il vit de qui il s'agissait, il se détendit instantanément et remarqua : « Je croyais que tu voulais te coucher tôt ce soir…

- En effet, je me suis couché tôt, je n'avais tout juste pas précisé dans quel lit je voulais me coucher, fit astucieusement l'adolescent qui se leva pour serrer dans ses bras l'homme de ses rêves.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, l'averti son petit ami. Si tu voulais me voir, tu aurais mieux fait de me dire que tu m'attendrais autre part.

- Mais je voulais t'attendre ici, insista le garçon déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- C'est dangereux Yuuri, le prévint un Conrad au souffle court après le baiser.

- Ta chambre est dangereuse ? s'étonna le Maou qui se serra plus près encore de l'autre.

- Ce qu'il y a dedans l'est… confirma le brun.

- Je n'ai rien vu de dangereux, le contredit l'adolescent en ronronnant.

- Je suis dangereux, précisa le soldat qui faisait de son mieux pour garder son contrôle.

- Tu te transforme en monstre la nuit ? demanda malicieusement le japonais.

- Je me transforme en monstre lorsque je suis près de toi, rectifia le demi-Mazoku.

- Même pas peur, répliqua le jeune homme en se frottant contre l'entrejambe de son fiancé et avant de se remettre à l'embrasser.

- Yuuri ! » s'exclama sa victime en le repoussant, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le garçon avait senti la raideur qui prenait forme dans l'uniforme du soldat.

Pris à son propre jeu, Yuuri était tout excité et avait perdu son esprit ainsi que sa peur, ne craignant qu'une seule chose : de s'y prendre mal. Il fixa les yeux noisette de son bien aimé et lui fit un sourire enjôleur tandis que ses mains se dirigèrent vers sa ceinture. Lorsque ses doigts trouvèrent la boucle et commencèrent à la défaire, Conrad se mit à bégayer : « Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu … ? Yuuri arrê… » avant de se faire couper par les lèvres du jeune homme qui s'écrasèrent violemment sur les siennes. Le Maou ne cessa pas son attaque avant d'avoir finit de déboutonner la braguette, la veste et la chemise du demi-Mazoku. Celui-ci, pris de stupeur ne parvint pas à le retenir, ni même à bouger, ne faisant que répondre au baiser. Lorsque l'étape déboutonnage fut accomplie, le japonais cessa son attaque pour se mettre à genoux et embrassa le nombril de son fiancé avant d'y glisser une langue taquine. Doucement, ses lèvres descendirent sur le ventre plat de son bien aimé. Le jeune homme était étonné par la douceur de cette peau bronzée et se délecta de son parfum. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée au niveau de la raideur du soldat, que Yuuri reprit un instant ses esprits et se rendit compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, ce qu'il allait faire était si étrange… pourtant, il aimait tant Conrad et voulait le faire sien à tout prix. Il prit son courage à deux mains avant de prendre son bien aimé en bouche. Il fit comme c'était expliqué dans le livre, embrasser, caresser, lécher, sucer… tendrement, doucement d'abord puis plus vite et plus fort… Il était à nouveau perdu dans ce qu'il faisait, oubliant toute logique, toute pensée cohérente, se délectant uniquement des gémissements que poussait sa victime, ne sentant que les doigts qui s'accrochaient dans ses cheveux et le goût de l'homme qu'il aimait dans sa bouche. Au bord du gouffre, le demi-Mazoku le prévint : « Yu… Yuuri, arrête… je dois ; je vais… ». Comprenant qu'il en avait fait assez pour le moment, le Maou le libéra et le laissa répandre sa semence hors de sa bouche.

Les jambes flageolantes, le soldat s'effondra aux côtés de son fiancé qui vint se coller à lui. Retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits, le brun demanda : « Pourquoi ?

- Je te veux, expliqua le garçon. J'en ai marre de dormir seul, tu me manques tellement que je n'arrive pas à dormir la nuit. J'ai besoin de ta présence, j'ai besoin de sentir tes bras autour de moi. Je veux te toucher, je te veux et je veux être à toi.

- Tu… hésita son ainé qui se sentait céder à la tentation, tu es certain de ce que tu dis ? ». Yuuri acquiesça et alla déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son bien aimé.

Conrad se releva et prit son fiancé dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à son lit et l'y allongea. Il grimpa lui-même sur le matelas et vint embrasser le garçon fougueusement, posant en même temps sa main sur sa hanche, le caressant. Il se mit torse nu, jetant ses vêtement dans un coin de la pièce avant de déboutonner le haut du pyjama de son roi et de le lui ôter. Sa bouche quitta la sienne pour aller déposer une pluie de baiser le long de sa mâchoire, puis s'attarda dans le cou où elle finit par laisser un suçon. La bouche continua son chemin, jouant au passage avec un téton durcit par l'excitation et le plaisir. Elle descendait, encore et encore, doucement, tendrement, laissant tout le temps aux mains d'enlever le bas du pyjama et de se saisir ensuite de l'érection du japonais. Elles n'étaient pas pressées cette bouche affamée et cette langue inquisitrice, tout, elles voulaient tout découvrir, inspecter le moindre centimètre carré. Mais elles finirent par s'arrêter, tout comme la main s'immobilisa, abandonnant un adolescent à l'agonie. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, le garçon ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés sous les caresses de son aimé et vit que la main avait trouvé le tube de lubrifiant qu'il avait ramené avec lui. Le liquide vint enduire les doigts du soldat tandis que sa bouche accueillit l'érection du Maou. Il répéta ses propres gestes et Yuuri crut devenir fou tant il se délectait des sensations que son fiancé lui procurait. Mais le plaisir fit place à la surprise et le jeune homme se crispa sentant des doigts du demi-Mazoku l'envahir. Stupidement, en s'imaginant être l'attaquant, le garçon n'avait jamais pensé avoir se rôle là. Pourtant, lorsque Conrad s'éloigna pour lui demander silencieusement si tout allait bien, il se rendit compte que le brun avec ses larges épaules musclées était bien plus homme qu'il ne l'était lui-même. La peur voulu l'envahir, mais la simple présence de son bien aimé la repoussa, et il se dit que finalement, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, peu importait le rôle qu'il avait. Il lui fit donc un sourire rassurant et vint l'embrasser, lui permettant de continuer sans avoir à dire un mot. Le soldat prit son temps pour le préparer, il ne tenait pas à le blesser et Yuuri découvrit une zone extrêmement sensible à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il ne savait pas si c'était la bouche ou les doigts qui lui procuraient le plus de plaisir, mais à ce point là, ça n'avait plus la moindre importance… Il prévint son partenaire qu'il allait venir juste à temps et celui-ci se redressa pour aller l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Ses doigts n'avait pas quitté leur refuge et rapidement, l'adolescent se senti durcir à nouveau. La bouche se rapprocha de son oreille et lui demanda s'il était prêt. Il ne réussit qu'à pousser un faible gémissement en guise de réponse, mais cela suffit au demi-Mazoku qui retira ses doigts et pour introduire une autre partie de son anatomie dans son bien aimé. Celui-ci poussa un autre gémissement, d'inconfort cette fois, mais le soldat y alla doucement, et bientôt le plaisir reprit le dessus. Le brun faisait de lents vas et viens à l'intérieur de son Maou, lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille, l'embrassant, le caressant. Yuuri nageait dans une mer de plaisir et de bonheur, son esprit semblait flotter dans les airs, comme s'il était ivre, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien que dans l'étreinte de l'homme qu'il aimait. Puis il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et planta ses ongles dans les bras de son amant, se sentant prêt à exploser. Conrad comprit le message, de toute façon lui-même était à sa limite, et souffla à l'oreille de son bien aimé le mot « ensemble », avant de se déverser en lui. Le jeune homme se laissa également aller et se vida sur son abdomen. Le soldat se retira et alla s'écraser épuisé à côté de son fiancé, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Le garçon était comme noyé dans un océan de bien être et mit du temps à retrouver ses esprits, mais lorsque ce fut fait, il vint se blottir dans les bras de son aimé avant de se laisser porter par le sommeil un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, c'est le sourire de son futur époux qui l'accueillit, les yeux pétillant de bonheur, il s'étira avant de faire une grimace. Inquiet, le demi-Mazoku demanda : « Tout vas bien ?

- Courbatures… répondit son partenaire de la veille.

- Massages ? proposa le brun.

- Je dis pas non, » accepta le japonais en se roulant sur le ventre. Il était vraiment heureux cette fois-ci, il pouvait enfin tout partager avec le soldat : son amour, sa vie et son lit. Dans un soupir de contentement, il ajouta : « Je t'aime Conrad.

- Je t'aime aussi Yuuri, mais, s'il te plait, sois plus prudent la prochaine fois… lui conseilla son fiancé.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas peur de toi… râla l'adolescent.

- Je sais, ricana le demi-Mazoku avant de reprendre, mais ce n'est pas de ça que je parle. Hier soir, Gwendal m'a informé qu'un nombre d'incident avait eu lieu au château ces derniers temps. Wolfram a trouvé un lapin carnivore en liberté la semaine dernière, et rien qu'aujourd'hui il est tombé à cause d'un piège qui avait été installé dans le couloir. Le dîner a été retardé car les servantes ont remarqué que quelqu'un avait versé des débris de verre dans le repas, elles ont du tout recommencer depuis le début. Bref, quelqu'un cherche à blesser l'un des habitants du château, alors reste sur tes gardes…

- Oh, fit Yuuri. Mais je ne crains rien, tu seras là pour me protéger non ? » C'est sur cette question rhétorique qu'il se retourna pour embrasser son homme…

_N.d.A. : _

_J'ai envie de me lancer un petit défit pour mon prochain chapitre. Dans vos reviews, laissez moi un ou deux mots que je devrai placer dans ma fic._

_J'ai commencé l'intrigue, même si je ne sais pas qui veut du mal à qui ..._

_Je voudrai aussi annoncer que j'ai commencé à tricoter un chat bleu... je mettrai un lien pour voir la photo lorsqu'il sera terminé._

_ps: les reviews sont source d'inspiration XD_


	6. Chapter 6

**NdA :**

**Gomen nasai ! Je voulais écrire plus vite, mais sincèrement, depuis que je suis rentrée chez moi, j'ai plus le temps ! Entre ma nièce à garder, ma mère qui me prend pour sa femme de ménage, le travail pour les cours (hé ouais, faut que je bosse pour mon mémoire de ma deuxième année de master pendant les vacances...), bref emplois du temps chargé...**

**Pour me faire pardonner mon retard, à la fin je vous offre une petite histoire supplémentaire (bien qu'elle n'ait aucun rapport avec Kyou Kara Maou...)**

**Chapitre au rating T, il s'agit de la même journée que lors du chapitre précédent seulement du point de vue des autres alors je voulais pas redécrire l'attaque de Yuuri dans tous ses détails.**

**J'ai relevé le défi de Karasu56 qui m'a demandé d'incorporer les mots kimono et gâteau dans mon chapitre. C'était pas de la tarte pour trouver comment parler de kimonos alors qu'il n'y aurait pas le point de vue de Yuuri qui est le seul japonais de l'histoire... Gâteau, c'était beaucoup plus facile **

**Merci pour toutes les review. Un merci spécial pour Karasu56 et ses conseils. Merci aussi a Melmilou et à Cloclo neechan**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 6**

Conrad se sentait pris au piège. Pris au piège par ses propres sentiments. Il aimait Yuuri, de tout son cœur, il l'aimait peut-être un peu trop… Chaque jour ça devenait plus difficile de le quitter. Chaque jour, son désir se faisait plus pressant. Il se demandait quand arriverait le jour où il n'arriverait plus à se retenir et il redoutait ce jour plus que tout autre. Lorsqu'il perdra le contrôle et pousserait le garçon un peu trop loin, il le blesserait et perdrait. C'est pour ça qu'il devait mettre un peu de distance entre eux deux. Ne surtout pas tenter de dormir dans la même chambre, s'arrêter de l'embrasser avant de perdre la tête…

Pourtant, tout ce temps où il évitait l'adolescent, celui-ci lui manquait horriblement. Le matin, lorsqu'il le retrouvait enfin, son cœur pourrait exploser de bonheur, et il était soulagé de le revoir enfin. Tout aurait été si facile s'il avait eu la pureté de Wolfram. Jamais son frère n'avait fait de faux pas, malgré sa présence 24 heures sur 24 aux côtés du japonais. Il avait honte de lui, il était censé être un adulte responsable, il était le capitaine de son armée et se devait d'agir honorablement, mais c'était trop dur et tôt ou tard, il allait faillir. Il faisait attention, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient le matin tôt pour leur entrainement, mais ça ne durait jamais et ils finissaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Au final, il devait le repousser pour qu'ils puissent chacun se concentrer sur leur devoirs.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il devait faire d'habitude, il n'en revint pas ce matin là lorsque Yuuri le quitta de son propre chef. C'est vrai qu'il était bizarre ce matin là… Il était joyeux comme à son habitude, mais il avait l'air de penser à autre chose… Conrad ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et de se sentir vexé. Son fiancé était pressé de le quitter pour aller travailler… C'était bien pourtant, il prenait ses responsabilités, et de cette façon, le soldat n'avait pas à résister à la tentation. Pourtant, son sentiment de contrariété ne le quittait pas. Qu'arrivait-il à Yuuri ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Günter commençait à se remettre des évènements des jours précédents. Il était à son bureau et réfléchissait à sa situation. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours su que le lien qui unissait Conrad et Yuuri était plus profond que de la simple amitié et la « révélation » de Wolfram n'en avait pas vraiment été une. Il savait déjà qu'ils s'aimaient, mais les mots du blond lui firent comprendre autre chose, maintenant qu'il n'était plus le fiancé du Maou, Conrad avait champ libre. C'était cette pensée qui l'avait choqué ce matin là, et il en avait même pleuré… Le soir ce fut bien pire lorsqu'il Yuuri leur avait annoncé ses fiançailles, c'était trop pour lui, trop tôt, il n'avait pu encaisser le choque et s'était évanoui. On pouvait dire que Conrad n'avait pas perdu son temps avant de séduire le japonais. N'aurait-il pas pu le leur laisser encore un peu ? C'est vrai, il ne pouvait agir de la même façon avec le fiancé de Conrad qu'il le faisait avec le fiancé de Wolfram. Il ne pouvait plus le prendre dans ses bras, il ne pouvait plus… l'aimer… il ne pouvait plus rêver…

Tout s'était passé si vite, ça avait été si brusque et si soudain, il n'avait pas tenu le coup et il mit du temps à se remettre. Bizarrement l'ex-fiancé du Maou s'était avéré être une grande aide pour lui. Sa présence et ses bavardages l'avaient distrait, soutenu et réconforté. Il l'avait toujours trouvé ennuyant et énervant à toujours s'exciter pour un rien et à faire son enfant gâté. Pourtant il s'était montré adulte avec lui, et à présent il commençait à changer son jugement, Wolfram était un bon garçon finalement. Il se sentait proche de lui d'un côté, c'est vrai, ils partageaient la même peine d'avoir été abandonné par Yuuri…

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par l'arrivée dudit Yuuri qui pour une fois était à l'heure et d'humeur joyeuse. Il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait, mais ne s'en plaignit pas, pour une fois que le garçon n'était pas en retard… Il commença sa leçon sur les Pandas des sables heureux que l'adolescent semble s'intéresser au sujet. Il le rappela à l'ordre lorsqu'il finit tout de même par se mettre à rêvasser, et c'est là qu'il avait commit une énorme erreur. Il n'aurait pas du lui demander ce qui n'allait pas… Le japonais avait une question. Une question qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il n'entende jamais. Le Maou, son jeune et pur souverain, voulait savoir comment les hommes faisaient l'amour. C'en était trop pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas supporter le fait que ce jeune homme à l'apparence si innocente envisage de passer à l'acte avec son fiancé. Il avait finit par accepter les fiançailles de Conrad et de Yuuri, mais son cerveau ne pouvait pas assimiler la nouvelle information : Yuuri voulait coucher avec Conrad. A nouveau sous le choque, il perdit connaissance…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wolfram n'était pas ravi de devoir aller chercher son ex-fiancé. L'adolescent commençait sérieusement à l'énerver en ce moment. Ne pouvait-il pas agir avec un peu plus de pudeur ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il blessait des gens lorsqu'il se montrait si affectueux avec son Conrad chéri ? Lui-même en souffrait, mais il n'était pas le seul, même s'il cherchait à le cacher, les yeux violet de Günter trahissaient son tourment… Et Yuuri ne le comprenait pas. A une époque, le blond trouvait sa naïveté charmante, mais à présent, ça l'énervait plus qu'autre chose.

Tellement occupé à ruminer qu'il était, l'adolescent ne vit pas la corde tendue qui barrait le couloir et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol de pierres froides. Là, il était vraiment en colère. Il ne s'était pas vraiment fait mal, il avait les paumes de ses mains un peu égratignées, mais autrement ça allait, non, ce qui le mettait sur les nerfs c'était qu'il soit tombé dans un piège si débile. Il s'était rapidement relevé et alla inspecter l'obstacle qui avait entravé son chemin. Vraiment simpliste. Il le défit pour empêcher un autre accident se nota qu'il devrait en toucher un mot à son frère Gwendal. Depuis l'histoire du lapin, d'autres petits accidents s'étaient produits, des objets qui vous tombaient dessus lorsqu'on ouvrait une porte, des trous camouflés de branchages dans les jardins… Jamais rien de très grave, mais tous ces incidents étaient trop nombreux pour être seulement dus au hasard, quelqu'un en voulait à quelqu'un d'autre et lui tendait des pièges. Il fallait résoudre ce mystère au plus vite où quelqu'un se ferait vraiment mal un jour.

Fourguant la corde dans sa poche, le jeune homme reprit sa route vers le bureau de Günter et passa devant la porte ouverte de la bibliothèque. Il aurait continué son chemin sans faire attention à quoi que ce soit s'il n'avait pas entendu la voix de celui qu'il cherchait l'appeler. La surprise lui fit oublier un peu de sa colère et il lui demanda pourquoi il était là. La surprise fit place à l'inquiétude lorsqu'il apprit que Günter s'était évanoui. Finalement, il lui transmit son message, lui mentant au passage pour qu'il se dépêche de partir, son frère avait dit que c'était urgent et Wolfram était pressé de se rendre compte par lui-même de l'état du conseiller. Comme il s'y attendait, le Maou partit immédiatement, ne prenant même pas la peine de ranger le livre qu'il était en train d'étudier. Il n'avait pas le temps d'aller faire le ménage pour son ex, il laissait traîner ses affaires et alors ? Ce n'était pas à lui de s'en occuper ! Pourtant une curiosité perverse fit avancer ses jambes d'elles mêmes vers l'ouvrage abandonné. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la couverture et qu'il lu le titre : «_L'amour entre hommes_ », sa colère contre le japonais lui revint, amplifiée par mille. Soudain il avait compris pourquoi Günter s'était évanoui. Cette andouille de Yuuri lui avait certainement demandé comment faire avant de penser à regarder dans la bibliothèque. Bien évidemment le Mazoku aux cheveux d'argent n'avait pas tenu le choque. Wolfram lui-même n'en revenait pas. Ils avaient passés des années dans le même lit sans jamais faire quoi que ce soit et à peine quelques semaines après s'être fiancé à Conrad, son ex voulait déjà passer aux choses sérieuses ! Le blond bouillonnait de rage, si l'autre adolescent n'était déjà pas loin, il serait parti à sa recherche pour le secouer un peu. A la place, il se rendit dans le bureau de Günter, malin comme il l'était, le japonais l'avait probablement laissé à l'endroit même où il s'était effondré. Il allait s'occuper du Mazoku, c'était plus sage que d'aller agresser le souverain de Shin Makoku.

C'est les joues rouges de colère et agrippant le livre de Yuuri qu'il avait traversé les couloirs pour rejoindre le professeur particulier. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il vit que le conseiller était allongé sur le canapé, son idiot d'ex-fiancé avait au moins eu la décence de l'installer confortablement, même s'il n'avait pas demandé de l'aide pour aller le transporter jusque dans son lit. Son regard se posa sur le Mazoku inconscient et sa rage fondit, laissant place pour l'instant à l'admiration. L'admiration de ce corps fin et souple, de cette peau blanche satinée, de ces longs cheveux de soie argenté. Wolfram était émerveillé par tant de beauté, il était même envouté par cette belle au bois dormant. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'avança et se pencha au dessus du corps inanimé. Le parfum de l'homme aux yeux violets atteignit ses narines et il inspira longuement, absorbant la délicieuse et envoutante odeur. Il se pencha, près, plus près encore. Comme un aimant, les lèvres pâles du conseiller l'appelaient… si douces, si fraîches… c'était si bon de les embrasser…

Günter était dans le noir, dans le vide, dans le froid. C'était comme si plus rien n'existait, il se sentait seul, le monde était vide, le monde était mort. Il dérivait dans le néant, il était à l'agonie. Quelque chose lui serrait le cœur, il allait le broyer et s'en serait finit de lui. Puis il la vit. Au loin brillait une lumière. D'un coup la pression sur sa poitrine se fit moins forte et il alla rejoindre la lumière. Celle-ci grandissait, le réchauffant par la même occasion. Elle l'entourait à présent, le rassurant, le réconfortant. Chaude et douce, elle caressait ses lèvres, comme un tendre baiser. La lumière l'aimait, la lumière voulait le rappeler au monde. Elle voulait qu'elle sorte dur rêve. Rêve… il dormait, il devait se réveiller. La lumière l'embrassait encore, il la sentait. Il sentait également son parfum à présent. Puis, il sentait ses propres paupières closes et, doucement, il les ouvrit… pour voir des mèches blondes. Il bougea et comme effrayés, les mèches s'éloignèrent d'un bon. Les yeux du Mazoku se mirent à chercher le propriétaire de ces cheveux dorés et rencontrèrent le visage cramoisi de Wolfram. L'avait-il embrassé ? Non, c'était impossible, pas lui. Ce n'était qu'un rêve…

Le blond ne se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire que lorsque Günter se mit à bouger et à se réveiller. Il se leva brusquement et rouge de honte. Il se serait bien enfuit si ses jambes n'avaient pas été paralysées par la peur. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait agit ainsi, mais il ventait d'être pris sur le fait. Enfin… peut-être qu'il n'avait pas réalisé… Il pouvait toujours espérer, c'était sa seule chance vu que ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir.

Le Mazoku à la crinière d'argent cligna des yeux d'un air perdu. D'une voix pâteuse, il demanda : « Qu'est-ce que je fais… ? Yuuri ! Il, il … ! ». Wolfram soupira intérieurement de soulagement, il n'avait pas réalisé, il ne se souciait que du Maou…

Le prince aux yeux émeraude coupa le conseiller d'une voix hésitante : « Oui Günter, j'ai bien peur de savoir ce que notre majesté à l'intention de faire, mais… on n'y peut rien. Venez, vous venez de vous évanouir, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous alliez vous reposer dans votre chambre le reste de la journée.

- Oui, approuva l'homme aux yeux lavande avant de continuer, je te remercie Wolfram. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si tu ne prenais pas soin de moi comme ça… » Doucement, et avec l'aide du blondinet il se leva et rejoignit sa chambre s'appuyant sur l'adolescent. Toujours encore perturbé, il alla se coucher dans son lit. Le garçon ne tarda pas, il ne tenait pas à se trahir ou pire encore, s'attaquer de nouveau à lui. Il prit donc congé du conseiller, lui promettant d'aller chercher Gisella pour qu'elle s'occupe de lui.

En ressortant de la chambre, Wolfram poussa un soupir, Günter n'avait fait aucune remarque, n'avait posé aucune question, il était probablement encore inconscient lorsqu'il avait cessé le baiser. Ou au pire, il avait l'esprit trop embrumé pour réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Une fois de plus, il s'énerva contre son ex, tout était sa faute. Si seulement il n'avait rien demandé à son professeur particulier. Si seulement il ne s'était pas fiancé si rapidement. Si seulement il l'avait aimé… il n'aurait pas besoin de chercher du réconfort chez le Mazoku aux cheveux argentés…

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de son chemin et se rendit compte pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté la bibliothèque qu'il tenait toujours encore le livre de Yuuri. En fait, il ne se rappelait même pas l'avoir pris en mains, mais le fait était là, il l'avait porté sans même s'en rendre compte tellement l'état de Günter l'avait inquiété. Il contempla un instant l'idée d'aller ranger l'ouvrage à sa place, mais changea rapidement d'avis, il fera ça plus tard, sa chambre était à deux pas d'ici et le conseiller avait besoin de sa fille. Il se rendit donc dans sa chambre et déposa l'ouvrage interdit sur son bureau. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu se promener avec le livre sans même s'en rendre compte. Et pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? C'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'il le faisait, profitant que le conseillé soit inconscient. C'était plus fort que lui, mais tout de même, c'était pas normal ! C'est pas comme s'il était amoureux de Günter ! Ou bien ?

A nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, il voulut s'assoir sur son lit pour réfléchir aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait peut être pour l'autre Mazoku, mais en s'asseyant, il sentit un objet bizarre dans sa poche. Il se rappela enfin du piège qui l'avait fait tomber un peu plus tôt et se souvint qu'il voulait en parler à Gwendal. Réalisant qu'il serait plus sage et plus productif d'aller voir son frère que de ruminer sur ses actions étranges, il se releva et parti retrouver le Mazoku dont les sourcils étaient éternellement froncés. Et il irait également voir Gisela… d'ailleurs il irait chez elle tout de suite pour l'informer de l'état de son père. Il la trouva rapidement et la guérisseuse s'empressa de rejoindre son père. Il eut plus de mal à entrer en contacte avec son frère car ce dernier était très occupé par les affaires du royaume. Il pu lui faire part de ses inquiétudes une heure seulement avant le dîner. Il lui raconta son aventure avec le lapin carnivore, des pièges dans le jardin et dans le château. Les sourcils de son frère se froncèrent encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée et il alla s'installer à son bureau, aiguilles à tricoter et pelote de laine en mains, pour réfléchir au problème. Cependant, il fut interrompu par l'arrivée soudaine de Lazania et de Sangria : « Seigneur Gwendal ! C'est terrible ! Quelqu'un a pénétré dans la cuisine et à gâché tous les plats qui étaient prévus pour le repas de ce soir ! » appelèrent les servantes à l'unisson. Von Voltaire décida de se rendre dans la cuisine pour constater lui-même les faits et son petit frère l'accompagna. Anissina, alertée par la troisième servante, rejoignit la petite troupe qui partait faire son enquête. Sur place, ils constatèrent que quelqu'un s'était amusé à mettre du verre pillé dans tous les plats. Il y en avait partout, dans la soupe, dans le homard, dans les sushis, dans les bouchés à la reine, dans les hamburgers, dans les pizzas, dans le rôti de sanglier ; partout, jusque dans le **gâteau** qui avait été confectionné pour le dessert. « C'est une chance que nous l'avons remarqué avant de venir servir les plats » confia Sangria, mais Wolfram se dit qu'il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer les bouts de verre dans la nourriture. Enfin, Yuuri était suffisamment tête en l'air pour ne pas les remarquer… Les deux frères tentèrent de déceler des indices, mais la dernière invention de la Mazoku aux cheveux roses brouilla toutes les pistes en explosant lors de son allumage. Gwendal finit par ordonner aux servantes de préparer un nouveau repas tout en vérifiant que leurs ingrédients n'étaient ni remplis de verre ni empoisonnés. Lui et son petit frère gardèrent la cuisine pour appréhender le coupable s'il osait revenir. Anissina quant à elle alla préparer son Goûteur-de-nourriture-kun.

Ils arrivèrent avec plus d'une heure de retard au repas et le prince blond trouva son ex en train de discuter joyeusement avec son nouveau fiancé. Ça l'énervait vraiment, comment pouvait-il être toujours si insouciant ? Pourquoi ignorait-il toutes les affaires importantes du château et ne pensait qu'à folâtrer avec son amoureux à la place ? Il en venait presque à se demander ce qu'il trouvait de tellement bien chez le japonais. En plus il allait devoir le surveiller toute la soirée, son frère lui ayant ordonné de lui servir de garde du corps. Il avait tenté de refuser, mais Von Voltaire s'était montré inflexible, il allait devoir parler à Conrad et la personne les plus compétentes du château, Conrad mis à part était lui-même, Wolfram ou Günter. Ce dernier étant alité, il ne restait que le blondinet pour s'occuper du Maou. Gwendal lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui faire la conversation s'il ne le voulait pas, le surveiller à distance suffirait. Tant mieux, il n'avait pas envie de lui parler, il risquerait de s'énerver et de le mettre en charpie s'il le faisait ; il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné l'évanouissement du conseiller.

Yuuri avait prévu de se coucher tôt… tant mieux, il n'aurait pas à le suivre comme un idiot dans tout le château, garder la porte de sa chambre serait suffisent. Gwendal avait fait vérifier la pièce par des gardes et elle était complètement sécurisée, aucun piège et aucun moyen d'y rentrer par effraction. Après le repas, le japonais rejoignit sa chambre directement comme il l'avait annoncé. L'air de rien, Wolfram l'avait suivit, et lorsqu'il s'était enfermé dans la pièce, le blond s'installa sur les dalles froides du couloir pour commencer sa longue nuit de surveillance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Conrad était heureux, il pouvait enfin profiter de Yuuri, sans avoir à craindre de céder à ses impulsions. Ils étaient en plein dîner, enfin ils devraient l'être à cette heure-ci, mais il semblait qu'il y ait un contre temps. Le soldat se demandait ce qui se passait, mais si c'était important, il préférait se tenir aux côtés de son Maou pour le protéger en cas de danger. Pour l'instant, ils discutaient, et le japonais était sage pour une fois et ne tentait pas de le séduire vu que Greta se trouvait juste à côté. L'adolescent parlait d'une coutume de son pays, d'une fête plus précisément. Il racontait qu'en été, les gens se rassemblaient dans les rues pour jouer à des jeux, manger des bonbons et regarder des feux d'artifices. Ces jours là, disait-il, les gens s'habillaient de « Yukatas », des **kimonos** d'été de toutes les couleurs. Les enfants tentaient de pêcher des poissons rouges et tout le monde s'amusait. Le demi-Mazoku aimait quand le garçon lui parlait de son monde, le Japon semblait si beau et si paisible et il regrettait d'y avoir passé si peu de temps. Yuuri voulait instaurer cette coutume à Shin Makoku et lui-même pensait que c'était une bonne idée, le peuple avait besoin de paix et d'occasions telle que celle qu'il proposait pour se réjouir. L'adolescent s'inquiétait toujours pour les gens et c'est un des aspects qu'il aimait le plus chez lui…

Ses deux frères et Anissina arrivèrent avec plus d'une heure de retard. Wolfram était en colère, comme souvent ces derniers temps. Il pouvait comprendre, le blond avait été amoureux de Yuuri et le voir se fiancé quelques jours à peine après leur séparation était dur pour lui. Pourtant il lui semblait déceler quelque chose d'autre dans son regard ce soir là. Son frère ainé avait les sourcils froncés comme à son habitude, mais l'instinct du demi-Mazoku lui murmurait qu'il y avait un problème quelque part. Lorsque la scientifique leur présenta sa nouvelle invention, il crut comprendre le pourquoi du délai du repas et l'expression peinte sur le visage de chacun de ses deux frères. Il s'agissait probablement d'une tentative d'empoisonnement.

Ses soupçons ne firent qu'accroitre lorsque Gwendal demanda à s'entretenir avec lui après le dîner, mais ce qui l'étonna fut la réaction du Maou. En effet, lorsque Von Voltaire les prévint qu'il en aurait pour longtemps, l'adolescent se contenta de les informer qu'il irait se coucher tôt. C'était étrange car Conrad aurait pu parier sa meilleur chemise que le garçon aurait insisté pour attendre la fin de la réunion. Que ce passait-il ? Avait-il compris le dilemme du soldat et il avait décidé d'être sage ? Etait-il vexé du fait que Conrad l'envoie au lit chaque soir au lieu de passer son temps avec lui ? Non, les deux solutions étaient très peu probables, le garçon n'était pas du genre à en vouloir à quelqu'un et il était trop naïf pour se rendre compte de la situation du demi-Mazoku. Pourtant, c'était une bonne nouvelle qu'il aille se coucher de bonne heure, surtout s'il y avait du danger dans l'air, alors le soldat se sentait-il blessé par ce manque d'attention ?

Le dîné enfin terminé, il rejoignit Gwendal dans son bureau et son ainé lui expliqua ce qui se passait. Il lui raconta les pièges dans lesquels Wolfram était tombé et les débris de verre qui s'étaient retrouvés dans le repas. Von Voltaire lui assura que le Maou était en sécurité, surveillé par leur petit frère et que sa chambre ne courrait aucun risque, qu'elle avait été inspectée dans les moindres recoins. Ils discutèrent ensuite de la marche à suivre pour trouver le ou les coupables. Il fallait également assurer la sécurité des habitants du château tant que le criminel n'aura pas été appréhendé. Bref, ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à régler tous les petits détails nécessaires à la résolution de ce genre de problème. Il était vraiment tard lorsque leur réunion prit fin et Conrad fut soulagé à la penser que son fiancé devait déjà dormir, il n'aurait pas été en forme le lendemain s'il l'avait attendu. Lorsqu'il alla rejoindre sa chambre pour se coucher, il passa devant la porte du japonais où un Wolfram attentif montait la garde. Il hésita un instant à entrer pour vérifier que son futur mari allait bien, mais préférant ne pas se tenter lui-même, il continua son chemin.

Son instinct le prévint qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal avant même qu'il n'ouvre la prote de sa chambre. Il agrippa la garde de son épée, prêt à attaquer s'il trouvait quelqu'un de suspect à l'intérieur. Il se détendit lorsqu'il vit que l'intrus n'était que Yuuri. Enfin il se demandait tout de même ce qu'il venait faire là et comment il avait pu échapper à la surveillance du prince blond. Il commença de nouveau à s'inquiéter lorsque le garçon lui sauta au coup, car il craignait de perdre le contrôle maintenant qu'ils étaient tous seuls dans une chambre. Il lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là et le prévint qu'il courrait un danger à être dans la même pièce que lui. L'adolescent n'y prêta aucune attention, on aurait même dit qu'il essayait de le séduire… Un instant le soldat se demanda si il s'agissait bien du vrai Yuuri qui se trouvait en face de lui, où si c'était un tour de magie censé le divertir pendant qu'on tentait de faire du mal au vrai Maou. Cependant, son instinct lui disait qu'il s'agissait du véritable jeune homme et qu'il était en possession de tous ses moyens. Pourtant, son attitude était vraiment dangereuse, à se frotter contre lui de cette façon. Il fallait l'éloigner avant… avant qu'il ne remarque son état de raideur… Trop tard… Il avait remarqué et il semblait plutôt content de l'effet et entreprit de défaire sa ceinture. Conrad ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait, il voulait demander à son fiancer de s'arrêter, mais il fut coupé par un baiser. Le demi-Mazoku n'arrivait pas à réagir devant un Yuuri si entreprenant, il ne parvenait même plus à bouger et il ne put l'empêcher de se mettre à genoux pour prendre son érection en bouche quelques minutes plus tard. Il ne put rien faire sinon le prévenir juste avant qu'il ne vienne. Le garçon eut la décence de s'éloigner et il en fut quelque peu soulagé. Ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus et il tomba au côté de son bien aimé et attendit quelques de retrouver ses esprits pour lui demander ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça. Le japonais lui expliqua qu'il le voulait corps et âme, qu'il voulait partager sa vie et son lit et qu'il était prêt à le faire. Le soldat fut si touché qu'il ne pu résister plus longtemps à la tentation, il lui demanda une dernière fois son accord et l'ayant reçu, il transporta le jeune homme sur son lit. Il commença par lui rendre le plaisir qu'il venait d'avoir avant d'aller plus loin. Lorsqu'il inséra ses doigts imbibés de lubrifiants en lui, il senti sa surprise et s'arrêta pour lui demander silencieusement s'il pouvait continuer. L'adolescent lui donna sa permission et ses doigts pénétrèrent en lui. Il le prépara avec douceur, il se forçait à prendre son temps pour ne pas le blesser, alors que lui-même n'avait qu'une envie, de le prendre rapidement et brutalement. Il se retint pourtant et lorsqu'il le prit, ce fut avec toute la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Il fut soulagé de constater que le japonais éprouvait lui aussi du plaisir. Ils vinrent ensemble avant de s'effondrer d'épuisement sur le lit. Ils passèrent la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Conrad se sentait plus heureux que jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. Il se réveilla plus en forme que jamais, mais il n'avait pas oublié le problème dont son frère lui avait fait part la veille au soir. Il pensa que Yuuri devait être tenu au courant et lui apprit la nouvelle lorsqu'il soulagea les courbatures du garçon de ses massages.

_Histoire (vraie) bonus :_

_Samedi soir, il y avait « la fête des vins » dans mon village et comme tous les ans, je m'y suis rendue. J'y étais avec une amie d'enfance, mais au bout d'un certain temps, on en avait raz le bol des soûlards et du bruit alors on est sortie du village pour aller papoter dans les vignes. Au bout d'une demie heure, nous avons décidé de rejoindre le peuple et nous avons marché à nouveau en direction de la fête, et c'est alors que nous avons entendu des mecs parler. Là où nous étions, une maison faisait le coin de la rue et on ne pouvait pas se voir, mais nous étions restées silencieuses et eux ignoraient notre présence. Alors je me suis dit : « Et si on les espionnait ? » (je sais j'ai toujours des idées bizarres...). Voici la conversation que j'ai épié :_

_Gars 1 complètement paniqué : Merde mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_

_Gars 2 à peine plus calme : Du calme, calme toi ! Thibaud !_

_Gars 1 Thibaud : Mais, mais, ELLE m'a VU !_

_Gars 2 : Thibaud, Thibaud, arrête, calme toi !_

_Thibaud continue à paniquer_

_Gars 2 : Thibaud, du calme, elle ne va rien dire ! Écoute..._

_Thibaud panique toujours encore._

_Gars 2 : Écoute Thibaud, écoute. Du calme, écoute, ça fait déjà trois ans qu'on sort ensemble._

_Thibaud ne se calme pas._

_Gars 2 : Thibaud, calme toi, ça va aller._

_Gros silence mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé à ce moment lààààààààààà ?!. Bruit de bouteille qu'on pose au sol. Silence continue. Bruits de pas qui montent la rue. Oups, ils vont nous voir, allé, on se met en route en faisant beaucoup de bruit genre on vient d'arriver. On avance, on les croise, on est derrière eux. Là ils se retournent et nous font des propositions indécentes : « Hé les filles, ça vous dirait pas d'aller dans les vignes et faire des cochonneries avec nous ? »genre on sait que vous nous avez entendu, mais vous vous trompés, c'est PAS VRAI on n'est PAS un couple GAY. On ne se retourne pas bah c'est pas nos affaires en fin de compte et 2 minutes après on croise une folle qui nous demande si on a pas vu deux garçon. « Bah, des gens y en a partout ici... ». Elle se met à courir et à hurler « Thibaud ! Thibaud ! ». Arf, la fan de yaoi en moi se fait des films ou quoi ? Arf, j'aurai bien aimé voir ce qui se passait durant le silence _

_N.d.A. : _

_Vous pouvez toujours encore me laisser des mots pour me défier XD_

_Je sais enfin qui veut du mal à qui et pourquoi _

_ps: les reviews sont source d'inspiration XD_


	7. Chapter 7

**NdA :**

**Yay, nouveau chapitre ! Bon, il est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais j'étais pas trop inspirée ...**

**Hum ... que raconter d'autre ? Ma peluche en tricot est bientôt terminée ! Hum... c'est tout...**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 7**

_Surveiller la porte de la chambre de Yuuri était une tâche extrêmement ennuyeuse. Wolfram se serait endormi bien vite si les pensées qui le tourmentaient l'avaient laissé en paix. Mais non, elles le tenaient bien éveillé, tout un tas de soucis et de questions qui le torturait… Et rien ni personne pour le divertir ; pas de vilain criminel qui tenterait d'assassiner le Maou, même personne ne passait devant cette satanée porte. Enfin mis à part Conrad qui avait hésité un infime instant avant de continuer son chemin. Non, au final il n'y avait que lui et ses sombres pensées… Il essayait de se changer les idées, se demandant qui pouvait bien poser les fameux pièges. Il se demanda si il était seulement mal chanceux ou si c'était lui qui était visé, puisque lui seul tombait à chaque fois dans ces pièges digne d'un gamin de dix ans à peine. Il voulait réfléchir à cela, mais toujours le visage pâle du Mazoku à la crinière d'argent lui revenait en mémoire et il ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Il se remémorait alors la douce sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes, son parfum, son corps parfait. Il se rappelait son rêve et se mettait à rougir férocement, imaginant la beauté du torse dénudé du conseillé, ses jambes et ses… autres membres… Il revoyait aussi son visage souriant lorsqu'ils discutaient lors des repas. Ils étaient devenus proche tous les deux. Günter s'enthousiasmait ou paniquait pour un rien, mais au fond, c'était quelqu'un de très sympathique et vraiment intelligent. Le blond n'aimait pas le voir triste. Il ne méritait pas de souffrir ainsi à cause de cet imbécile de japonais. Il voulait le consoler… Le serrer dans ses bras… L'embrasser… _

Ce qu'il avait déjà fait deux fois par ailleurs ! Pourquoi ce geste ? Est-ce qu'il voulait juste le consoler ? Est-ce qu'il confondait son rêve avec la réalité ? Ou est-ce qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour lui ? En réalité, c'est ces questions là qui l'avait maintenu éveillé jusqu'à ce que Conrad et son royal fiancé, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne passent devant lui pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuné…

Il sursauta. Yuuri n'était-il pas censé être dans sa chambre ? Il avait beau réfléchir à tout un tat de choses, il l'aurait vu s'il était sorti par la porte ! Il se leva, dégoûté autant par l'attitude de son frère et de son ex qui puaient le bonheur que par l'inutilité de sa mission. Son estomac grogna et il se décida à les suivre malgré son écœurement, il avait faim et puis il voulait être là au cas où Günter se sentait suffisamment bien pour prendre son repas avec les autres. Si c'était le cas, ça ne durerait pas vu comment les deux autres se comportaient...

Le Mazoku à la chevelure d'argent était effectivement présent dans la salle à manger ce matin là. Wolfram ne pouvait pourtant pas empêcher l'inquiétude de le gagner. L'homme qui avait déjà la peau claire en général était encore plus pâle en ce moment. Le jeune homme se dépêcha d'aller s'installer à sa place pour faire la conversation au conseiller, pour le divertir et l'empêcher de remarquer l'attitude de son frère et de son fiancé.

Lorsque tout le monde fut à table, Yuuri annonça qu'il allait se charger de diriger l'enquête, pour trouver celui qui s'amusait à installer des pièges dans le château. Le blond soupira. Conrad n'avait pas pu se taire et ils allaient tous devoir se soumettre au délire de leur Maou… Gwendal heureusement insista pour l'aider à superviser son « enquête » et il fut plutôt soulagé d'entendre qu'il n'y participerait pas aujourd'hui. Tout autre jour il se serait senti vexé d'être ainsi mis à l'écart, mais ce matin là, il se sentait bien trop fatigué et s'il n'allait pas se reposer, il serait certain de tomber dans l'un des pièges, risquant de se rompre le cou. Non, il irait dormir, sa vie avait beau aller complètement de travers depuis quelques temps, il n'était pas suicidaire pour autant.

Lorsque Gwendal demanda à ce que le blondinet se repose à cause de sa nuit blanche, l'adolescent fut surpris d'entendre du sarcasme dans la voix de son autre frère qui avait marmonné: « Comme si ça avait été très efficace…

- Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit ! Je l'aurais vu s'il était sorti par la porte ! se défendit le prince Mazoku offensé.

- C'est vrai, confirma Yuuri, je ne suis pas passé par la porte, j'ai trouvé un passage secret, il n'a pas pu me voir m'échapper pour rejoindre ta chambre… ». Le blond vit les visages de ses deux frères s'empourprer en entendant les paroles de leur Maou. L'adolescent tourna alors la tête vers Günter, prêt à l'attraper s'il lui prenait l'envie de perdre connaissance, mais celui-ci tint bon, bien qu'il pâlisse encore d'avantage. Le conseillé inspira profondément, se leva de sa chaise et s'excusa avant de quitter la pièce. Wolfram en profita et fit de même, il ne savait pas quel était son désir le plus fort, fuir son ex ou retrouver son lit…

La première chose que vit le blond lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre fut… le livre de Yuuri. Il ne l'avait toujours pas rangé. Il alla le récupérer sur son bureau, mais au lieu de repartir avec pour le ramener à la bibliothèque, il fut pris d'une curiosité maladive et il s'assit. Il tourna précautionneusement la page de couverture et le rouge monta à ses yeux lorsqu'il découvrit l'image qui se cachait derrière. Tout cela avait beau être choquant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner les pages, de regarder les illustrations et de lire les textes. Il avait beau être épuisé, le contenu du livre le fascinait… et l'excitait. Il s'imaginait de longs doigts blancs lui faisant ce que décrivait l'ouvrage. Il s'imaginait sa bouche et … le reste de son corps…

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, Wolfram se rendit compte que quelque soient ses sentiments envers Günter, une chose était certaine, il le désirait. Il aurait bien voulu savoir si ce n'était du qu'à son rêve ou si ce qu'il éprouvait était plus profond, mais son esprit était bien trop las et il finit par s'endormir à son bureau, le fameux livre encore ouvert lui servant d'oreiller. Durant son sommeil, des bribes de son premier rêve lui revinrent, Günter l'attaquant fou de désir et de désespoir. Après sa lecture, le blondinet s'attendait à ce que le rêve aille un peu plus loin, mais il s'arrêtait toujours au même endroit… frustrant.

Ses rêves agités laissèrent place à un sommeil plus profond et c'est en s'effrayant qu'il se réveilla dans la soirée en entendant quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Il se redressa brutalement mais mit quelques temps avant de se rappeler où il était et ce qu'il faisait assis là. Ses idées se remirent en place lentement et lorsqu'on frappa une deuxième fois à sa porte, il referma précipitamment le fameux livre et le mit de côté, caché sous une pile de feuilles. Il tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur avant de donner signe de vie et de demander qui frappait à sa porte. Pour toute réponse, le Mazoku aux cheveux argentés ouvrit la porte et se précipita à ses côtés : « Je passais par là, et je me disais que si vous étiez réveillé, on pourrait faire le chemin jusqu'à la salle à manger ensemble », expliqua le conseiller.

Wolfram était embarrassé, il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait vis-à-vis de Günter et il était gêné d'être auprès de l'autre homme, surtout après sa lecture et son rêve. Pourtant il n'avait trouvé aucune excuse et se contenta de suivre le Mazoku à la chevelure d'argent sans dire un mot, les yeux rivés au sol. Le conseillé tenta d'entamer la conversation à plusieurs reprises, mais les réponses monosyllabiques de l'adolescent rendaient ses efforts vains. Le blond se sentait un peu coupable, Günter était probablement venu le chercher pour qu'il lui remonte le moral, mais si lui-même n'allait pas bien, il ne pouvait pas l'aider…

Leur humeur ne s'améliora pas durant le dîné, mais la conversation animée des autres masqua leur trouble. L'enquête n'avait mené nulle part jusqu'à présent, même si un autre piège avait été découvert –avant que quelqu'un ne tombe dedans, fort heureusement. Les recherches reprendraient le lendemain et le blond y participerait cette fois… accompagné de Günter. Le Maou avait décidé de monter des équipes de deux pour qu'ils puissent trouver le coupable plus rapidement. Evidement, Conrad serait avec Yuuri, et il avait décidé de mettre Gwendal et Anissina ensemble. Wolfram ne comprenait pas exactement en quoi former des équipes augmenterait leurs performances et il se demanda pourquoi il devait faire équipe avec le conseiller. Il aurait bien protesté et demander à changer de partenaire s'il ne se sentait pas si las et déprimé ; il n'avait pas la force de râler… De toute façon, il n'y avait plus personne de libre, sa mère était en voyage, Yozak en mission et c'était trop dangereux pour demander à Greta de participer.

Le repas s'acheva enfin et le blondinet retourna dans sa chambre. Il avait eu beau dormir quasiment toute la journée, il ne se sentait pas en forme et préférait retourner se coucher. Pour dormir sur son lit cette fois ; la chaise n'était pas suffisamment confortable et il avait des courbatures partout. Günter était resté à ses côtés, insistant pour le raccompagner. L'adolescent pouvait lire l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, même s'il tentait de paraître joyeux pour le distraire. En fait il faisait pour lui ce que lui-même avait fait les jours précédents. Wolfram était touché par ce geste, même si ça lui faisait plus de mal que de bien. Le conseiller ne devrait pas être aussi adorable avec lui, car c'était de sa faute s'il se torturait l'esprit et broyait du noir. Oui, il broyait du noir… rêve ou pas rêve, il était en train de tomber amoureux du Mazoku aux cheveux d'argent et ça ne devait surtout pas arriver ! Yuuri venait de lui briser le cœur et ça avait fait extrêmement mal. Günter ne l'aimait pas alors c'était perdu d'avance et le garçon ne savait pas s'il pourrait survivre à un autre amour à sens unique…

Le conseiller arrêta ses babillages lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de sa chambre. Il hésita pendant quelques instants, bégaya un peu, on aurait dit qu'il voulait lui dire ou lui demander quelque chose, mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Il avait l'air triste et inquiet, et si le jeune homme ne s'était pas senti aussi mal, il l'aurait serré dans ses bras pour le réconforter, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, de toute façon lui-même était près de s'effondrer… Le Mazoku à la crinière argenté finit par se décider, mais seulement pour lui murmurer un rapide « bonne nuit » avant de se retourner et de s'enfuir dans le couloir.

Seul à nouveau, Wolfram, comme un automate, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et avança d'un pas mécanique vers sont bureau. Il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il faisait, ses membres semblaient se mouvoir de leur propre volonté. Ses mains firent glisser des feuilles qui finirent par joncher le sol, découvrant ainsi le titre du livre qu'elles cachaient auparavant « L'Amour Entre Hommes ». Les doigts fins du garçon se posèrent sur la couverture et se mirent à caresser le mot « amour ». L'amour… Il avait aimé Yuuri de tout son cœur au point que lorsqu'il l'avait perdu à la faveur de son frère, il avait cru perdre son cœur avec. Pourtant il avait mal à la poitrine en ce moment même… Se pouvait-il que son cœur n'ait été qu'engourdit et qu'à présent il se réveille à nouveau ? Sa main droite alla agripper sa chemise au niveau de son organe qui battait à la chamade. Il avait aimé Yuuri, mais à présent sa tête était emplie du corps long et pâle d'un autre Mazoku. Lorsqu'il pensait à son ex maintenant, il était toujours en colère après lui parce que ses actions stupides n'arrêtaient pas de blesser quelqu'un d'autre. Günter avait beau être un des meilleurs manieurs de sabre, il restait quelqu'un de très fragile et de sensible. Wolfram ne voulait pas voir son visage triste, il voulait le protéger pour qu'il garde le sourire à tout jamais. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vu sourire… il voulait le revoir, il voulait voir ses yeux s'illuminer de joie… il le voulait. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, et donc il ne pouvait pas l'aimer non plus… Mais n'était-ce pas déjà trop tard ?

Le garçon finit par sortir de sa torpeur et lâcha un soupir. Il prit le livre dans ses mains avant de sortir de sa chambre et de se diriger vers la bibliothèque pour le ranger avant d'aller se recoucher. Cependant, lorsqu'il retrouva son lit, le sommeil le fuyait. Le visage de Günter le hantait. Ses yeux violets remplis de détresse. Il se souvint de la douceur de ses lèvres lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé. Son rêve ne leur avait pas fait justice… Et si, comme dans son rêve, le conseiller déposait un baiser dans son cou, est-ce que ça serait aussi meilleur dans la réalité ? Le contact fictif avait réussi à l'exciter dans son sommeil, est-ce qu'en vrai ça pouvait être encore pire ? Et sa bouche sur son pénis… Bravo, il avait gagné… son membre s'était durci sous l'effet du désir. Il se mit à se caresser pour se soulager, mais ça mettait un temps fou à venir. Finalement sa semence jaillit et son esprit dériva doucement dans le sommeil, mais non sans se demander comment il ferait pour se contrôler en face du Mazoku aux cheveux d'argent lorsqu'ils passeraient la journée du lendemain quasiment seul tous les deux.

_N.d.A. : _

_Vous pouvez toujours encore me laisser des mots pour me défier XD_

_Quel groupe va découvrir le coupable à votre avis ?_

_Wolfram arrivera-t-il à ne pas sauter sur Günter ? _

_S'il le fait, quelle sera la réaction de ce dernier ?_

_Vous le saurez peut-être dans le prochain chapitre ..._

_ps: les reviews sont source d'inspiration XD_


	8. Chapter 8

**NdA :**

**Wow, ça faisait longtemps que j'ai plus rien écrit ! Ben, c'est que j'étais pas mal occupée. J'espère que ce chapitre en vaudra la peine**

**Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai nouveau un petit bonus après le chapitre... **

**J'ai finit mon chat en tricot, vous pouvez m'appeler Gwendal maintenant... enfin c'est pas une obligation hein ! Pour voir le chat :**

**Http : / i292 .photobucket. com/albums/mm18/sitatu/SI850932.jpg**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews. Ah et on m'a défié de placer les mots « feu » et « papillon » dans ma fic cette fois... je les ai gardés pour la fin, même si j'aurai pu les mettre avant...**

**Le chapitre est principalement du point de vue de Günter cette fois. Il y a un minuscule passage vu par Wolfie et la fin c'est mélangé.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 8**

Günter était entrain de reprendre ses esprits ; de refaire surface. C'était comme s'il s'était noyé dans les profondeurs d'un océan le jour où il avait réalisé qu'il avait perdu Yuuri et qu'à présent, on l'avait sorti de l'eau. C'était comme ça depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance après son dernier évanouissement. Au début il était épuisé et avait dormi pour reprendre des forces, mais à présent, il commençait à recracher l'eau qui infestait ses poumons et la remplaçait par de l'oxygène. Son esprit était encore quelque peu embrumé, mais ses idées se remettaient doucement en place.

Il se sentait un peu coupable de s'être tant appuyé sur Wolfram ces derniers jours. Le garçon avait toujours été là pour lui, alors que la situation devait être pire pour lui. Wolfram avait été le fiancé de Yuuri, Wolfram aimait Yuuri. Ça devait être bien plus douloureux pour le blond que pour lui-même. Pourtant il s'était conduit en enfant, se laissant submerger par sa peine et c'était Von Bielfield qui s'était comporté en adulte et qui était resté à ses côtés pour le consoler. Il commençait à réaliser ça à présent, mais c'était trop tard ou presque.

Le jeune homme s'était comporté en adulte pour lui, il avait pris la responsabilité de le consoler sur ses maigres épaules, mais le poids était trop lourd pour un adolescent. Ce jour là, il ne l'avait vu que lors des repas, mais ce qu'il avait vu l'avait choqué. Le garçon qui avait l'air si fort auparavant était en train de s'effondrer sous le poids qu'il portait. Le matin il allait encore relativement bien, il avait tenté de le distraire et il aurait été prêt à l'attraper s'il avait à nouveau perdu connaissance. Fort heureusement, il commençait à aller mieux et était parvenu à rester conscient.

Non, le matin il allait encore assez bien, c'était le soir qu'il s'était vraiment inquiété. Le blond lui avait semblé si fragile, presque sur le point de se briser, et ce n'était pas seulement le manque de sommeil qui était responsable de son état. En voyant cela, le conseiller voulait à son tour être responsable et le protéger, le consoler. Enfin c'était plus vite dit que fait. Il avait tenté de le réconforter sur le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre, mais il n'avait pas trouvé les mots. Il voulait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais il pensait savoir où était le problème. Alors il avait fini par simplement lui dire « bonne nuit ».

Il se trouvait ridicule… Il voulait aider le garçon à affronter ses émotions, il voulait apaiser sa peine comme il l'avait fait pour lui, mais comment pouvait-il faire ça lorsque lui-même n'arrivait pas à maitriser ses propres sentiments ? Heureusement il avait toute la journée du lendemain pour s'occuper de lui. C'est vrai, maintenant qu'il allait mieux, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne puisse pas se comporter en adulte et s'occuper de Wolfram comme le garçon l'avait fait pour lui. Demain il serait prêt, demain il le protègerait…

Ayant pris cette décision, Günter se mit au lit. Il pensait pouvoir trouver le sommeil rapidement, ayant quelque peu tiré ses idées au clair, mais il se trompait. Il restait encore une petite chose qui le tracassait. Une chose à laquelle il avait pris soin à ne pas se rappeler durant toute la journée. C'est seulement lorsqu'il se sentit partir vers le pays des songes que ça lui revint… La lumière chaude, un doux parfum, une sensation douce sur les lèvres, des cheveux dorés comme un rayon de soleil, un Wolfram au visage cramoisi.

Ce pouvait-il que le garçon l'ait vraiment embrassé ? Non, c'était impossible. I avait du rêver. Il était en manque d'affection depuis que le Maou appartenait à Conrad et s'était imaginé qu'on l'embrassait. Ce n'était probablement rien d'autre. Le garçon était probablement gêné par ce qu'il avait appris à propos de Yuuri… Le conseiller passa le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Il aurait bien aimé être embrassé, il aurait bien aimé que… Non ! A quoi était-il en train de penser ?! Il était en train de souiller Wolfram avec ses pensées impures. Ce n'était qu'un adolescent pourtant. Il devait bien se l'avouer, il avait agit en adulte ces derniers jours, mais il restait un enfant. C'est vrai, il avait l'âge du Maou !

Le Mazoku aux cheveux argentés se retourna dans son lit, se rendant compte que son raisonnement n'avait aucun sens. Il aimait Yuuri alors la différence d'âge n'était pas un obstacle… Non, le problème, c'est que justement, il aimait Yuuri. Alors pourquoi pensait-il à Wolfram de cette façon ? Il se retourna encore une fois et essaya de fuir ses pensées tordues. Il devait arrêter de se prendre la tête et dormir ! Il devait être en forme s'il voulait protéger le garçon !

Il ferma les yeux, se décontracta, mais sournoisement, ses lèvres se souvenaient de ce contacte chaud, tendre, doux, si agréable. A cette sensation se superposait la vision de deux émeraudes fières qui l'observaient fixement. Le conseiller tentait de combattre cette image, mais elle revenait toujours le hanter. Il essayait de penser à autre chose, mais rien n'y faisait. Las, il finit par abandonner et s'endormit, le visage du plus jeune des princes Mazoku imprimés sur ses paupières closes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Günter n'avait pas passé la meilleure nuit de sa vie, mais il avait décidé de faire bonne figure au près de son coéquipier, et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il toqua à la porte de ce dernier. Pourtant son sourire confiant devint gêné et ses joues s'empourprèrent lorsqu'un Wolfram un peu ébouriffé et qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mieux dormi que lui ouvrit la porte. Il se maudit intérieurement pour avoir laissé son imagination détruire sa détermination avant de reprendre le contrôle de ses traits. Fort heureusement l'adolescent était trop préoccupé pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Cherchant à détendre l'atmosphère, le conseillé fit des commentaires sur le temps radieux qu'il faisait à l'extérieur. Malheureusement, ça ne marchait pas… le blondinet ne prêtait aucune attention à ses mots, se contentant d'émettre un son de temps en temps dont le professeur particulier ignorait la signification. Le garçon fixait le sol et refusait de le regarder dans les yeux, comme s'il boudait, mais Von Christ savait qu'il n'en était rien et que c'était juste que quelque chose le tracassait…

Même si sa discussion sur le temps ne menait à rien, Günter ne se découragea pas et continua son monologue. Il demanda au jeune homme s'il se sentait prêt pour la mission du jour, mais la réponse ne changea pas des précédentes. Il lui confia qu'il était curieux de savoir qui posait les pièges et pour quelle raison il le faisait et affirma qu'il était excité de pouvoir enfin participer à l'action pour une fois. En fait, il mentait, il n'avait jamais réfléchi à cette histoire avant maintenant étant trop préoccupé par ses propres problèmes, pourtant à présent qu'il y réfléchissait, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas participé à la résolution des intrigues du royaume… Wolfram ne réagissait toujours pas, mais le Mazoku à la crinière d'argent été parti sur sa lancée et fit remarquer : « Les pièges sont assez simplistes, je ne pense pas qu'il sera difficile d'attraper le coupable, ses petits tours sont dignes d'un gamin de dix ans.

- Pourtant je suis tombé dedans, marmonna le blond en utilisant des mots plutôt que des monosyllabes pour changer un peu.

- Il faut dire que ces derniers temps, il se passe beaucoup de choses, » chercha-il à réconforter le jeune prince d'une voix enjouée. Malheureusement sa voix le trahit et se brisa sur la fin de la phrase qui lui avait rappelé sa souffrance des jours passés. Il inspira, avala et reprit le contrôle de ses cordes vocales avant de reprendre : « Il est tout à fait normal que vous soyez un peu distrait…

- Ouais, fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut.

- Enfin, heureusement, vous n'avez pas été blessé. Vous n'avez pas été blessé au moins, demanda le conseiller qui n'était plus si certain de lui.

- Non non ! lui assura le garçon qui sortait enfin de sa torpeur. Enfin je me suis un peu égratigné les paumes de mes mains avant-hier en tombant, mais c'est déjà guéri.

- Tant mieux, » lui répondit l'adulte dans un grand sourire.

Günter cessa la conversation car ils étaient enfin arrivés à la salle à mangé. Le Maou interdit à toutes les personnes présentes de parler au cas où il y avait un espion dans la pièce. Il tendit une enveloppe à chacune des équipes à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvaient leurs ordres de missions, les zones que chaque groupe devait surveiller et l'heure à laquelle ils devaient se trouver sur les lieux. Le conseiller trouvait que c'était une idée intelligente, mais il voyait que Wolfram et Gwendal étaient sceptiques. Conrad lui gardait son sourire neutre tandis qu'Anissina faisait son possible pour s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche.

Le Mazoku aux cheveux argentés et son équipier grignotèrent un petit déjeuné rapide et léger avant d'aller rejoindre l'aile du château dont ils avaient la charge. La matinée fut bien longue. Ils avaient d'abord inspectés les lieux en silence, ne s'échangeant que quelques commentaires à voix basse pour ne pas alerter le piégeur s'il venait à passer par là. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé de suspect et avaient fini par faire une simple ronde dans les couloirs. Evidemment, il n'y avait rien de plus ennuyant que ça et le professeur particulier ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à parler. Il le faisait autant par lassitude que pour changer les idées du blondinet et les siennes par la même occasion. En effet, étant si proche du garçon, il devenait de plus en plus conscient de la beauté de son corps parfait. Il deviendrait un magnifique homme aux épaules larges et aux muscles noueux. Sa peau également était parfaite et ses cheveux brillaient comme des rayons de soleils. Non, il devait vraiment se changer les esprits, penser de cette façon à l'adolescent qui l'accompagnait était vraiment malsain. Il se mit donc à bavasser… il parla d'architecture, expliquant au garçon comment le château avait été érigé, d'où venaient les pierres, pourquoi on avait choisi de le faire de cette forme là. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il passa aux potins et ragots qui avaient défrayé la chronique les générations précédentes. Chaque pièce avait une histoire, certaines en avaient même plusieurs. Les habitants du château du Serment du Sang semblaient s'amuser à créer des scandales. Wolfram sortant de son mutisme l'avait gentiment réprimandé, lui demandant d'être silencieux au cas où ils croiseraient un suspect. Il obéit et se tu, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer sur sa pensée silencieusement. Bizarrement, l'arrivée d'un Maou provenant d'une autre dimension ne changeait pas grand-chose à au niveau des scandales. C'est vrai, les gens ici n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête… Günter avait été seulement été surpris de constater que Yuuri agissait de la même façon, il avait l'air si innocent… et puis, ses sentiments avaient été blessés. Cependant il était enfin de retour dans le monde réel et pouvait accepter la vérité en face. Ça ne rendait pas la chose moins douloureuse, mais il pouvait accepter le fait que son Maou était un adolescent normal et non pas un demi-dieu parfait. Il comprenait que le japonais et Conrad étaient des âmes sœurs et que rien que l'idée que Yuuri appartenait à tout le monde n'était qu'une illusion. Il se rendait compte que son amour pour le garçon devait se taire pour qu'il puisse passer à autre chose. Pour qu'il puisse trouver quelqu'un qui le rendra heureux plutôt que malheureux. Ce serait difficile, mais c'était la seule solution.

Heureusement que Wolfram était là ! Sans lui, il n'aurait jamais pu se réveiller du cauchemar dans lequel il s'était lui-même plongé. C'était grâce à lui qu'il allait enfin mieux. Il soupira, sourit et passa une main dans les cheveux dorés de l'adolescent posté à côté de lui. Le blondinet fit un bon en arrière, heurta un mur et tomba au sol. Günter s'agenouilla et lui demanda pardon : « Excuse-moi, le tutoya-t-il, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris !

- C'est rien, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées et ça m'a surpris, grogna le jeune homme rouge de honte.

- C'est pas facile, mais ça finira par aller mieux, » voulu-t-il le rassurer, un sourire peiné aux lèvres.

Le garçon ne répondit pas. A quoi bon ? Ça ne pouvait pas aller mieux. Pas quand Günter se montrait si gentil. Ça ne pouvait que le faire culpabiliser plus pour les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le conseiller et surtout pour les rêves érotiques qu'il faisait…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

L'après midi avait également commencé tranquillement. Ils avaient changés de secteur en fin de matinée et se trouvaient dans une autre aile du château. Yuuri avait donné des ordres bidon afin d'éloigner les habitants du château ainsi que les domestiques. Il n'avait évidemment pas donné la vraie raison, sinon son travail de discrétion aurait été vain. Non, il avait simplement éloigné les gens, pensant que le coupable profiterait de l'occasion pour poser plus de pièges. De plus ça leur permettrai d'identifier le criminel plus efficacement. Malheureusement, un château vide de ses habitants était sacrément ennuyeux et Günter n'avait pas osé reprendre sa discussion historique.

Mais le silence devenait plus qu'ennuyeux, il devenait pesant et presque … effrayant. Le conseiller n'aurait pas été étonné de croiser un fantôme. Pourtant lorsqu'il aperçut un mouvement au bout du couloir, il s'effraya et prit un dixième de seconde de retard sur son jeune coéquipier. Quelqu'un, probablement le piégeur avait voulu tourner et traverser le couloir où ils étaient, mais en les voyants il avait fait demi-tour pour les fuir. Le blond était tout de suite parti à sa poursuite, mais surpris le Mazoku aux cheveux argentés s'était retrouvé deux pas derrière lui.

Du criminel, il n'avait pas vu grand-chose, une cotte de mailles surmonté d'un ovale qui reflétait les rayons du soleil – un casque ou autre chose ? Wolfram toujours aussi distrait, ne pensait qu'à sa cible, oubliant de faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. La vision de Günter s'était faite plus globale, il avait vu la fine trainée de poudre qui brûlait à une allure bien trop rapide pour leur sécurité. Lorsque le blond arriva au niveau de la trainée, elle n'était plus qu'à une très courte distance de l'explosif à laquelle elle était reliée. Le conseiller n'eut que le temps d'hurler « Attention ! » d'attraper le garçon par le bras, de le tirer à lui avant de le plaquer contre un mur et de le recouvrir de son corps pour le protéger. C'est à ce moment là que l'explosion retentit. Un BOOM sonore résonna dans le château.

Plus de bruit que de mal heureusement. L'explosif n'était en fait qu'une petite bombe pour un spectacle pyrotechnique, à peine plus qu'un simple pétard, mais la détonation avait été assourdissante du fait qu'elle s'était produite à l'intérieur. L'adolescent n'avait pas été blessé et son équipier en remercia Shinou. Il ne se le serait jamais pardonné s'il lui était arrivé malheur. Lui-même allait bien, si on omettait ses tympans qui résonnaient et sa belle cape blanche qui arborait à présent quelques trous provoqué par les retombés de la bombe.

Pendant un instant qui aurait très bien pu durer 5 secondes que 50 minutes, Günter serra le garçon dans ses bras, n'osant pas les desserrer. Il avait eu si peur ! Il ne voulait plus le lâcher, même si ça voulait dire laisser filer le suspect. Au bout d'un temps, lorsque les sons lui parvinrent à nouveau, ramenant avec eux son sens de la réalité, il s'écarta un peu du jeune homme. Il le regarda, vérifiant qu'il n'était effectivement pas blessé. Les yeux verts le regardaient d'un air un peu idiot. A la fois rassuré, attendri et content de pouvoir enfin le regarder dans les yeux, Günter eu soudain un besoin urgent d'embrasser les lèvres roses du prince. De goûter à leur chaleur et à leur douceur. Un besoin urgent qu'il parvint tout de même à réprimer. A contre cœur, il s'écarta, mais ne pu s'empêcher de passer une main dans les mèches dorées.

L'adolescent, clairement excédé par ce geste s'éloigna brusquement, le foudroya du regard et cracha : « Arrête de me traiter comme un gamin !

- Mais je… bafouilla le conseiller. Ce, ce n'est pas mon intention !

- Alors pourquoi tu passes ta main dans mes cheveux comme si j'avais 5 ans ? hurla le prince qui dans sa rage avait oublié qu'il avait l'habitude de vouvoyer son ainé.

- Mais… non, le contredit le Mazoku à la cape brulée dont les larmes montaient aux yeux tant il avait le cœur serré. C'est vraiment pas ça ! Qu'est-ce que ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais ? Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Embrasse-moi ! » Wolfram n'avait pas pensé ces mots. Ils s'étaient traitreusement échappés de sa bouche. La surprise de se trouver dans les bras de Günter, l'explosion, l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie pour l'autre homme puis la colère qui l'avait envahi lui avait ôté tout contrôle sur ses mots. Il comprit immédiatement la bourde qu'il avait faite et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Ça y était, il venait de le perdre pour toujours. Il fit demi-tour pour s'enfuir en courant, mais le bras de l'ancien maître d'épée le retint et le tira à lui. Il avait beau l'air frêle, la force du conseillé était bien supérieur à la sienne et toute résistance était vaine. L'adulte le serra dans ses bras et sa bouche alla s'abattre sur la sienne dans un baiser sauvage et dur.

Le Mazoku à la crinière d'argent desserra sa prise sur sa proie. Son regard déterminé tout d'abord fut lentement assaillit par le doute, puis la honte et le regret. A bout de souffle, le blondinet demanda : « P… Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? ». Günter ne répondit pas immédiatement. Son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner. Il savait qu'il y avait une réponse toute simple à cette question mais il ne pouvait pas mettre la main dessus, parce que ce n'était pas la vérité. Il aurait du répondre : « Parce que tu me l'as demandé. » C'était la réponse logique, mais la logique l'avait quitté. Il restait bouche bé et Wolfram ne put lui répondre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié. Enfin il finirait tout de même par le faire si l'autre ne se décidait pas à lui donner une raison…

L'adolescent eut un infime mouvement de recul. Cela déclencha enfin une réaction de la part de son équipier qui l'attrapa à nouveau pour le serrer dans ses bras. Dans un torrent de larmes qui s'était soudainement mises à couler, il bégaya : « Pa-parce que, parce que j'en avais en-envie ! ». Cette réponse fut une réelle surprise pour le blond qui se senti fondre dans les bras de l'autre. Jusque là, il avait été tendu… Il l'avait été toute la journée. Il l'avait été la veille. Il l'avait été depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était à nouveau tombé amoureux. C'était sa façon de se protéger contre l'inévitable rejection.

Pourtant Günter lui avait avoué vouloir l'embrasser… Et ces quelques mots avaient su l'apaiser. Une promesse d'espoir, une promesse de bonheur. Ecrasé contre la poitrine de Von Christ, il posa sa tête contre son torse, écoutant les battements de cœur bien trop rapides de l'adulte qui l'enlaçait pour calmer sa propre surprise. Peu à peu, la chaleur du conseiller l'envahit, l'odeur de sa peau remplit ses narines et engourdit son esprit qui ne pouvait plus penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que le Mazoku aux cheveux d'argent ; à ses lèvres, à son corps. Il écarta sa tête du torse de l'autre pour aller cueillir ses lèvres avec les siennes. Elles étaient salées à cause des larmes qui continuaient de couler de ses yeux violets. Ses sanglots cessèrent lorsqu'il senti les lèvres du garçon sur les siennes.

Wolfram avait été figé lors du premier baisé. Il n'y avait pas répondu, ne croyant pas à la sincérité de l'autre, mais à présent, il était passionné. Ses lèves étaient avides, sa langue était impatiente. Il se força un passage dans un conseiller encore stupéfait, mais le réveilla grâce à ce bouche à bouche brûlant du **feu** de sa passion. Les deux Mazokus se perdirent dans cet échange, seules les sensations comptaient, la raison n'existait plus. Leurs corps pourtant embrasés étaient parcourus de frissons, et leur peau était recouverte de chair de poule. Le contentement qu'ils éprouvaient leurs parcouraient le corps, tel un milliard de **papillons** qui se promenaient sur leur peau. Il n'y avait pas de conséquences, seulement le bonheur d'être ensemble…

Pourtant la raison finit par les retrouver, et ce juste à temps, juste avant que les pas de Gwendal et d'Anissina ne résonnent dans le couloir qui venaient enfin enquêter sur l'origine du bruit d'explosion.

_N.d.A. : _

_Bonus, Petite anecdote: Samedi, 9 août 2008, je suis allée assister à un concert d'Alanis Morissette avec une amie d'enfance à la foire aux vins de Colmar. Le concert était génial, il y avait de l'ambiance dans le public, la chanteuse à de l'énergie, de sacrés poumons et une voix magnifique, et les musiciens étaient excellent. Bref, on a passé une excellente soirée. Elle a joué pas mal de ses nouveaux titres, mais peu d'anciens tubes, et elle a attendu le rappel pour jouer Ironic. Vous connaissez tous cette chanson par coeur n'est-ce pas. Ben le public aussi...alors c'est le public qui a chanté quasiment toute la chanson. Et puisque vous connaissez la chanson, vous savez que vers la fin il y a un passage qui dit : « It's meeting the man of my dreams, and then meeting his beautiful wife » (trad : c'est rencontrer l'homme de mes rêves, puis rencontrer sa magnifique femme). Hé bien à ce moment là, notre jolie chanteuse reprend le micro et change quelque peu ses paroles : « It's meeting the man of my dreams, and then meeting his beautiful husband » (trad : c'est rencontrer l'homme de mes rêves, puis rencontrer son magnifique mari). Ce sur quoi, le guitariste et le bassiste (à moins qu'il ne s'agissait de deux guitaristes, j'étais trop loin pour pouvoir différentier leurs instruments...) se font un câlin sur scène. C'était kawaiiiii. Bien sur moi en tant que fan de cette chanson et en tant que fangirl de yaoi je n'ai pu que me mettre à hurler de façon hystérique... bah, pas grave, j'étais pas la seule lol XD_

_Vous pouvez toujours encore me laisser des mots pour me défier XD_

_Alors, avez vous deviné qui est le suspect ?_

_Je ne vous dirai pas qui c'est, mais je peux vous assurer que dans le chapitre suivant, il sera découvert et il passera son jugement ! Yuuri pourra travailler un peux XD _

_Arf ! Mais ça veut dire qu'on arrive à la fin de l'histoire ! Mais pas d'inquiétude, le prochain ne sera pas le dernier chapitre et je vous promet de ne pas vous laisser sans écrire au moins un autre lemon (si pas plus d'un X3) _

_ps: les reviews sont source d'inspiration XD_


	9. Chapter 9

**NdA :**

**Je me suis « dépêchée » pour écrire ce chapitre. J'essairai de publier le suivant avant le 15 septembre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 9**

Günter et Wolfram n'étaient plus dans les bras l'un de l'autre lorsqu'ils entendirent les bruits de pas se dirigeant vers eux et pourtant ils firent chacun un pas en arrière avant de se figer tel des enfants pris sur le fait après avoir fait une bêtise. Cependant Gwendal ne leur portait aucune attention, la réservant au mur noirci par le feu d'artifice. Rompant le silence, il demanda : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

- Le coupable… » l'informa son petit frère après un instant où il remettait ses idées en place.

Von Voltaire fronça ses sourcils un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumée tandis qu'Anissina étudiait le mur avec sa nouvelle invention : l'agrandisseur-de-détails-kun (une loupe). Son équipier reprit : « Et qui est le coupable ? Vous l'avez attrapé ?

- Heu… pas vraiment, bredouilla le conseiller qui avait enfin retrouvé sa langue. Il s'est enfuit et nous avons été retardés par l'explosion. Je n'ai pas reconnu le coupable, mais il avait quelque chose qui brillait sur la tête.

- Ou la tête qui brillait, corrigea le blondinet.

- Vous n'êtes pas blessés au moins ? voulut s'assurer l'ainé des fils de l'ex Maou après avoir vu l'état de la cape de son ami.

- Hein ? Non, ce n'était qu'un petit feu d'artifice et on a pu s'éloigner suffisamment, lui assura son petit frère.

- Je suis désolé, j'aurai voulu venir plus tôt, mais nous avons eu un petit contre temps, s'excusa l'expert en tricot en lançant un regard noir à la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

- Oui, mon repéreur-de-bruit-kun n'est pas encore très au point… expliqua la scientifique.

- Ce… ce n'est rien, » lui assura Von Christ qui pour une fois bénit Anissina pour ses inventions à la noix. Dans quelle position les auraient-ils trouvés s'ils étaient venus plus tôt !

Gwendal allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque la conversation fut interrompue par un bruit de tonnerre et l'apparition de quatre dragons d'eau au dehors…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

L'adolescent bavassait joyeusement à l'oreille du capitaine aux cheveux châtain. Il avait insisté pour qu'ils fassent leur ronde main dans la main. Le garçon était fier de lui. Il avait remarqué que Wolfram et Günter parlaient souvent ensemble ces derniers temps et le plus âgé des deux suivait l'autre comme un petit chien. C'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé de les mettre dans la même équipe. Il ne voulait pas que son ex soit triste, expliqua-t-il à son fiancé, et le conseiller semblait le distraire de leur rupture. Soudain, le japonais se tu et s'immobilisa. Une explosion venait de survenir, et le bruit provenait d'un étage supérieur. Conrad et Yuuri se pressèrent pour rejoindre la source, mais ils étaient assez loin et mirent quelques temps avant de rejoindre la cage d'escalier pour monter. En fait, ils ne l'atteignirent jamais… En effet, ils étaient encore à quelques mètres de là lorsque le suspect sauta les dernières marches pour atterrir sur le sol du rez-de-chaussée… d'un mouvement qui manquait de grâce. Il se rattrapa pourtant et se mit à courir jusqu'à la porte de sortie. Le Maou et son fiancé se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Dans un souffle, le japonais demanda à son chéri : « Dis, tu l'as reconnu ?

- Pas vraiment, il était trop loin, mais sa façon de bouger m'est familière, lui apprit le soldat.

- D'après ses vêtements, il s'agit de quelqu'un du château ! s'exclama l'adolescent.

- Il se peut aussi qu'il ait volé son uniforme… proposa un Sir Weller pourtant pas vraiment convaincu.

- Hé ! Où va-t-il comme ça ? s'énerva le garçon aux cheveux ébène une fois sortis du château.

- Les écu… » Mais Conrad ne put finir sa phrase. Dans sa précipitation il avait oublié de regarder où il marchait et était tombé dans un autre des pièges de l'homme qu'ils poursuivaient.

Le Demi-Mazoku avait mis le pied dans trou camouflé. Il n'était pas très profond, mais suffisamment pour le faire tomber et pour qu'il se fasse une entorse à la cheville. Voyant l'amour de sa vie blessé, le japonais tomba à genoux, hurlant le nom de son bien aimé « CONRAAAAAAAAAD ! ». Des larmes commençaient déjà à se former dans ses yeux noirs et il alla enserrer le corps du soldat dans ses bras maigres d'adolescent. Son fiancé, qui n'allait pas si mal que ça le regarda dans les yeux et lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de diriger son regard vers le fuyard. Le garçon le vit près à s'enfoncer dans les écuries et il sentit soudain la rage monter en lui. Il s'était redressé, mais n'avait pas avancé d'un pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de cela pour l'attraper car il était le Maou !

Ses cheveux noirs avaient poussés, lui-même avait grandi et ses muscles s'étaient développés, et tout ça en une fraction de seconde. Ses yeux étaient un abîme qui avait perdu toute trace du gentil garçon naïf qu'il était d'habitude. Il était en mode Maou ! Des nuages noirs avaient recouvert le ciel précédemment bleu et sa voix grave perça le tonnerre qui s'était mit à gronder : « Tu n'affrontes même pas tes ennemis en face ! Tu poses des pièges qui auraient pu causer de graves accidents ! Tu as blessé la personne la plus précieuse à mes yeux. Tu crois pouvoir t'en tirer ainsi ? Penses-tu que tes actions soient louables ? Être cruel qui piétinerait une jolie fleur comme un vers de terre… Je n'aime pas blesser les autres, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! Tu dois mourir ! »

Sur ces mots, le souverain de Shin Makoku écarta les bras et libéra ses quatre dragons d'eau en hurlant « Jugement ». Les dragons se dirigèrent vers leur proie immobile de peur et l'enlacèrent de leur corps de liquide froid. L'homme se mit à hurler de terreur et le visage de Conrad arbora un air stupéfait lorsqu'il reconnu le coupable. Yuuri aussi l'avait reconnu et il continua son petit discours : « Dorcas ! Tu dois repenser à tes actes ! Les dieux peuvent faire preuve de clémence…

- Naaaaaaaaaaan ! s'époumona le garde. Je veux pas ! Je veux être Maou à la place du Maou ! »

Le blessé dut serrer les dents pour ne pas se mettre à hurler… de rire… Le ton geignard de l'assistant de Gisela était hilarant. Pas étonnant qu'aucun de ses pièges n'aient été efficace… Le capitaine reprit immédiatement son sérieux lorsqu'il entendit les paroles suivantes : « Je serai Maou, et je tuerai Yuuri pour y parvenir s'il le faut ! ». Il avait toujours autant l'air d'un gamin ronchon, mais il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec la vie de son bien aimé !

La version adulte du japonais avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'attitude de Dorcas, c'était quelqu'un de loyal en qui il avait une entière confiance et quelque chose le contrôlait certainement. Le jeune homme fit passer ses dragons d'eau au travers du corps du suspect qu'ils tenaient encore prisonnier pour le laver de l'influence néfaste. Il le relâcha au bout de quelques minutes, et la lueur de folie avait quitté les yeux du garde et Conrad était soulagé. Son fiancé n'était plus directement en danger.

Sa mission accomplie, le mode Maou prit fin, laissant derrière lui un adolescent épuisé, mais encore conscient. Les quatre autres arrivèrent enfin à la rescousse… Enfin, disons qu'Anissina est allée appréhender le poseur de piège, que Gwendal porta son frère blessé jusqu'à l'infirmerie, que Wolfram conduisit son ex jusque dans sa chambre pour qu'il y reprenne des forces et que Günter était reparti chercher les habitants du château qui avaient été évacués et sa fille Gisela en particulier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La salle à manger était vide. Bien trop vide. Vide au point que l'atmosphère était étouffante. C'était … c'était trop intime ! Anissina était restée interroger Dorcas et Greta avait insisté pour l'accompagner. Gwendal les avait suivit, prenant à cœur sa mission de surveiller les actions et expériences de la scientifique. Conrad était encore à l'infirmerie et sa mère lui tenait compagnie. Quant à Yuuri… Yuuri dormait dans sa chambre… Tout le monde était occupé, et seuls Günter et Wolfram étaient assis à table et entre eux, un silence inconfortable s'était installé. C'est vrai, dans l'après-midi, ils s'étaient embrassés, mais c'était un coup de folie, hein ! Rien de plus ! Wolfram était persuadé que Günter l'avait embrassé parce qu'il le lui avait demandé et Günter était persuadé que Wolfram lui avait demandé de l'embrasser parce que… parce que… enfin pour se moquer de lui quoi !

C'était trop dur, cette situation était trop inconfortable, il fallait faire quelque chose, dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais vite ! Si Wolfram n'éprouvait pas d'amour pour lui, il devait remettre les choses au clair. Il lui expliquerait que c'était l'émotion qui l'avait fait faire n'importe quoi et qu'ils feraient mieux d'oublier cet épisode fou… Le conseiller prit enfin son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la bouche pour bégayer : « Je… Je… Il vaudrait… Oub… » Mais il fut coupé dans son élan par l'équipe de l'interrogatoire.

Anissina s'écroula sur une chaise en soupirant, Gwendal soucieux s'assit à côté d'elle tandis que Greta alla saluer son père. La petite fille prit en suite soin de raconter ce dont elle avait été témoin : « Dorcas n'était pas en forme. Tonton Gwendal lui a posé des questions, mais il a répondu qu'il ne savait pas. Grande sœur Anissina lui a fait essayer le Diseur-De-Vérité-kun, mais ça n'a servit à rien, Dorcas a dit qu'il avait tout oublié. Grande sœur a en suite essayé le Détecteur-De-Sort-kun et elle a trouvé que Dorcas voulait être Maou à la place du Maou à cause d'un sort, mais que maintenant le sort il était parti. Tonton Gwendal voulait poser plus de questions, mais Dorcas il était fatigué et il s'est endormi. Alors on est venu manger ! » Le blondinet félicita sa fille pour son courage, mais son esprit était si embrumé qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi il disait ça. Son frère ainé, méprenant l'expression soucieuse de son visage lui assura qu'ils tireraient cette affaire au clair le lendemain. Le prince hocha la tête avant d'entamer son repas, il avait hâte de finir pour pouvoir enfin s'échapper de cet enfer ! Il avait tellement honte de sa conduite ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas su se retenir ? Pourquoi avait-il fait cette requête débile ?! Non pas que l'issu lui ait déplu… Les deux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés avaient été des instants magiques, mais s'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion… Wolfram lâcha un lourd soupir qui attira les regards de tous les occupants de la table. Il ne le remarqua même pas mais se contenta de fixer son assiette et se rendit compte qu'elle était déjà vide. Au bout d'un moment il se leva de sa chaise et s'excusa, prétendant la fatigue pour aller rejoindre sa chambre.

Sans réfléchir, Günter se leva également et le suivit. Une fois arrivés dans le couloir, il l'arrêta avant de lui poser la question qui le taraudait depuis qu'il avait entendu le soupir que l'adolescent avait poussé : « Wolfram, est-ce que tu regrette… ce que j'ai fait cet après-midi ?

- Je… Je… C'était bien, avoua-t-il incapable de mentir, mais … mais il ne faut pas si tu ne… tiens pas à moi… » Le garçon était au bord des larmes et son instinct poussa le Mazoku à la chevelure d'argent à le prendre dans ses bras.

Wolfram s'était mis à sangloter et Günter caressait ses boucles dorées pour le calmer. C'était mauvais, très mauvais… Le parfum du garçon l'enivrait et il sentait qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle de ses actes. Trop tard, les mots sortaient de sa bouche sans sa permission : « Mais je tiens à toi Wolfram, je tiens à toi…

- Pas… pas comme je tiens à toi, renifla le garçon dans ses bras.

- C'est vrai, » confirma-t-il emplis de honte. Il avait retrouvé ses esprits, le blond était en train de l'accuser, il avait remarqué qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui. Il desserra son étreinte de sorte que l'adolescent puisse fuir le monstre qu'il était.

Wolfram s'écarta et se détourna pour aller se cacher pour pleurer dans sa chambre. Pourtant, il hésita un instant. Il n'avait pas envie de le dire, mais… la conversation avait un goût d'inachevé. Il devait… il se sentait coupable… Toujours dos tourné au Mazoku à la crinière argenté, il prit la parole encore une fois : « Je… Excuse-moi Günter… C'est pas ma faute tu sais… J'y peu rien si… si je suis tombé amoureux de toi… mais je ne t'embê… »

Il ne put continuer sa phrase, les bras de Günter l'avaient surpris en se resserrant une fois de plus autour de ses épaules. A présent c'était le conseiller qui pleurait et entre deux hoquets, il parvint à articuler : « Oh Wolfram, c'est bien vrai ? Je… Dis-moi que je n'entends pas des voix ! Tu m'aimes ? Tu m'aimes vraiment comme moi je t'aime ? Tu n'es pas dégoûté parce qu'un adulte comme moi s'est épris de toi ? Tu étais sérieux lorsque tu m'as demandé de t'embrasser ? » La crise de larme avait laissé place à une crise d'hystérie et cette fois-ci, c'était le blondinet qui consolait l'autre, lui murmurant des « Oui, oui Günter je t'aime » en le conduisant jusqu'à sa chambre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Conrad avait quitté l'infirmerie. Gisella avait soigné sa cheville mais elle lui avait conseillé de se déplacer avec des béquilles car son pied était encore fragile. C'est donc avec ses béquilles qu'il traversa les couloirs du château pour se rendre jusqu'à la chambre de son fiancé. Il se faisait du souci. Il était toujours inquiet lorsque Yuuri s'écroulait d'épuisement. Et puis même s'ils avaient arrêtés Dorcas, le soldat pensait qu'il avait un complice… ou plutôt que quelqu'un d'extérieur l'avait manipulé… et cette personne était encore en liberté et pouvait attaquer le jeune Maou. Bref, il ne voulait pas le laisser seule.

Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa et attendit. Un grognement provenant d'une personne endormie lui parvint avant qu'il n'entende le japonais demander d'une voix pâteuse : « C'est qui ?

- C'est moi, Conrad, répondit-il. Est-ce que je peux rentrer. »

Il n'eut pas de réponse, mais entendit un « boom » un peu comme si quelqu'un était tombé par terre. L'inquiétude le gagna à nouveau, est-ce que quelqu'un était dans sa chambre pour lui faire du mal ? Cependant, le Demi-Mazoku fut soulagé quelques secondes plus tard lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sous son nez et qu'un Yuuri câlin ne vienne s'accrocher à son cou. Se rappelant que son amoureux était blessé, le garçon recula avant de le sermonner : « Chéri ! Tu n'aurais pas du quitter l'infirmerie ! Tu es encore blessé !

- Ce n'est rien Yuuri, je suis guéri, les béquilles ne sont là que pour que je me blesse à nouveau. Ma cheville sera un peu plus fragile pendant un ou deux jours, mais ça ne me fait absolument plus mal, le rassura-t-il.

- Tant mieux, soupira l'adolescent. Je me suis vraiment fait du souci pour toi ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que Dorcas soit le responsable de tout ça ! Il a probablement été manipulé… Ah, mais j'en oublie mes manières, ne reste pas là et entre !

- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé, je ne veux pas te déranger ! fit son fiancé un peu gêné. Tu devrais peut-être te reposer un peu plus.

- Non, je ne dormais pas vraiment et puis tu ne me dérange jamais ! lui assura le garçon aux cheveux ébène. En fait, je dors mieux lorsque tu es à mes côtés… »

Le Demi-Mazoku entra donc dans la pièce et alla faire face aux fenêtres regardant au dehors d'un air absent avant de reprendre leur conversation : « Je crois que tu as raison, je me disais exactement la même chose à propos de Dorcas en marchant jusqu'ici, lui avoua Conrad.

- Oui, mais nous nous occuperons de cette affaire demain, pour l'instant profitons de la nuit, fit Yuuri d'un ton cajoleur.

- Mais… tu es fatigué ! protesta son amant.

- Mon sommeil sera bien plus réparateur lorsque j'en aurai finit avec toi, provoqua l'adolescent qui attrapa son homme pour le pousser sur son lit avant de lui grimper dessus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Yuuri ? s'étouffa le soldat de surprise.

- Hum… c'est que ta cheville est fragile… Je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesse involontairement pour me procurer du plaisir alors c'est moi qui vais faire le travail cette fois… susurra le japonais d'une voix aguicheuse.

- Yuuri ! » s'exclama Conrad choqué. Cependant, il ne put continuer à protester, la bouche du garçon était venue trouver la sienne et sa main venait de trouver la braguette de son pantalon. Le capitaine déglutit bruyamment, le Maou finissait toujours par avoir ce qu'il désirait lorsqu'il était avec lui, il ne pouvait pas lui résister.

D'adroites caresses réveillèrent ses parties intimes, à moins que se ne soit l'attitude débauché de l'adolescent qui lui faisait effet, en tout cas, son désir se dressa entre ses jambes. Yuuri prenait son temps tout en l'attaquant agressivement. Un par un, il leur ôtait leurs vêtements, laissant langoureusement trainer ses mains sur leur deux peaux nues. Conrad ne bougeait pas ou presque, il se laissait faire, le Maou voulait prendre les choses en main… soit, son attitude dévergondée et son regard pervers était excitant au plus haut point, il ne gâcherait pas le moment. Le garçon n'utilisait pas sa bouche, mis à part pour embrasser la sienne, il n'en avait pas besoin, sentir ses mains vagabondes, sentir son corps fin dénudé contre le sien, sentir sa propre érection contre son abdomen, non, la fusion était bien plus complète ainsi…

Yuuri se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux d'un air taquin avant de poser sa main entre ses jambes maigres d'adolescent. Il commença à se caresser, il haletait et lâchait quelques gémissements. Il avait fermé les yeux et rejeté la tête en arrière… Il était tellement sexy que le Demi-Mazoku, dont le corps avait été cruellement abandonné, était sur le point d'exploser. Il dut lutter pour ne pas bouger, pour ne pas le supplier, surtout lorsque la main du garçon descendit plus bas pour pénétrer en lui-même en gémissant de plus belle.

Finalement le japonais avait atteint ses propres limites, il rouvrit les yeux pour les fixer sur les yeux noisette de son amant avant de s'abaisser sur son érection pour enfin le prendre en lui. L'expression qu'arborait le visage du jeune homme lorsque la dague de chair de Conrad s'enfonça en lui était des plus excitantes, il ne savait pas comment il arrivait à se retenir de l'allonger sous lui pour le prendre sauvagement. Au lieu de cela il se laissait faire, il laissait Yuuri faire presque tout le travail, son bassin à lui s'animant tout de même de façon mécanique. Le japonais haletait et gémissait de plus en plus… et il en faisait probablement de même.

Un temps indéfini s'écoula. Il avait tant besoin de se libérer que ça lui avait paru durer une éternité, mais ça n'avait pas du être si long que ça. L'adolescent atteignait l'orgasme, son entrée s'était resserrée et son visage était plus affriolant que jamais, complètement perdu dans son plaisir. Cela avait suffit à déclencher son propre orgasme et parcouru de spasmes, il se libéra à l'intérieur du jeune homme qui le chevauchait. Epuisé, le garçon libéra son amant et alla s'effondrer dans ses bras. Leur journée ayant été rude, les deux hommes s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre peu de temps après…

_N.d.A :_

_Vous pouvez toujours encore me laisser des mots pour me défier XD_

_Argh ! Wolfram et Günter m'ont tapé sur les nerfs à être si idiots et à penser que leur baiser n'était qu'un quiproquo ! C'était pourtant clair non ? Mais bon, faut les comprendre, ils viennent de subir une déception amoureuse et ils ne peuvent pas croire qu'ils puissent retomber amoureux aussi vite et surtout que cette fois leur sentiments soient réciproques...Bon, j'espère que ce passage vous a moins énervé que moi... (c'est bizarre, c'est moi qui écrit ce texte, mais j'ai l'impression que les personnages n'en font qu'à leur tête... c'est vrai, moi leur pleurnicheries m'exaspèrent un peu et pourtant je DEVAIS l'écrire ... moi y en a être folle...)_

_Suspect découvert mais... vous découvrirez ce qui l'a poussé à agir ainsi dans le prochain chapitre._

_Merci en particulier pour les commentaires de Cloclo-nee-chan et de Cha-chan qui m'a permis de trouver rapidement les épisodes de Kyou Kara Maou avec des sou-titres français (je les regarde en anglais d'habitude) dont j'avais besoin pour faire le ptit discours du Mode Maou/Maoh de Yuuri. Ps : il reviendra dans le prochain chapitre._

_La fin arrive, mais je prévoie au moins encore deux chapitres et un lemon._

_ps: les reviews sont source d'inspiration XD_


	10. Chapter 10

**NdA :**

**Coucou ! J'ai respecté mes délais ! Youpi !**

**On arrive bientôt à la fin... Arf...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 10**

Wolfram avait ramené Günter à sa chambre et l'avait directement conduit jusqu'au lit du conseiller. Après cette rude journée et étant bien plus émotif que le blond, le Mazoku était complètement lessivé, c'est à peine s'il tenait encore sur ses pieds. Von Christ continuer de sangloter tel un enfant perdu et l'adolescent du imposer une pression sur ses épaules pour qu'il s'assoie sur son lit. Il l'avait déjà débarrassé de sa cape et à présent, il lui enlevait ses chaussures. Il n'alla pas plus loin dans son déshabillage car il ne se faisait pas confiance. Il avait peur d'attaquer le Mazoku aux cheveux d'argent alors qu'il était dans cet état pitoyable. Le garçon poussa l'homme qu'il aimait à s'enfoncer dans son matelas moelleux avant de le recouvrir de ses couvertures.

Les yeux violets de Günter laissaient toujours encore s'échapper des larmes, mais lui-même s'était un peu calmé. Son corps s'était quelque peu décontracté lorsqu'il fut en position allongée, seule sa main était encore tendue du fait qu'elle était agrippée à celle du blondinet. Celui-ci continuait de lui murmurer des mots réconfort et des mots d'amour. Il était un peu gêné, mais ce n'était pas le sentiment qui primait en lui. En fait, il était heureux. Il était heureux parce qu'enfin il savait que la personne qu'il aimait l'aimait en retours. Il avait eu du mal à y croire, c'était trop beau pour être vrai, mais tout avait été dit précédemment, et il se sentait tout léger, comme si un poids avait été ôté de ses épaules. Aimer pouvait être douloureux, mais être aimé lui donnait des ailes. Il était heureux pour une autre raison encore, il lui semblait enfin être utile à quelqu'un. Toujours, il avait été le petit prince égoïste et capricieux qui ne servait à rien. Il était devenu le garde du corps de Yuuri lorsqu'ils avaient été fiancés, mais au final, c'était toujours Conrad qui venait les sauver tous les deux. Pourtant à présent, quelqu'un avait besoin de lui et il était là pour l'aider. C'était vraiment agréable de savoir son existence n'était pas inutile et que quelqu'un voulait de lui.

D'une main, il caressa les doigts blancs qui lui serraient l'autre et regarda le Mazoku de ses rêves qui s'endormait d'un air tendre… avant de se mettre à paniquer. Il dégluti bruyamment, mais fort heureusement, le conseiller qui était à la porte des songes ne l'avait pas entendu et n'avait pas vu le visage cramoisi de honte de Wolfram. En effet, les hormones de l'adolescent lui jouaient un mauvais tour, rendant le pantalon de son uniforme bien inconfortable. Comment son désir pouvait-il se réveiller ainsi alors que l'objet de sa convoitise était tout, sauf en état de répondre à ses besoins. Le blond tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur et toute autre partie de son corps qui en aurait besoin, mais c'était plus vite dit que fait. Au bout de quelques minutes bien inconfortables, la main du Mazoku à la crinière argentée se desserra quelque peu et l'adolescent en profita pour se libérer et sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre son propre lit et succomber à un sommeil amplement mérité.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde s'était réuni à la salle à manger pour prendre le petit déjeuné. Tout le monde était arrivé à l'heure, pourtant personne ne semblait réellement réveillé. Ils avaient tous passés une rude journée la veille et nul d'entre eux n'aurait refusé de dormir une ou deux heures de plus. Yuuri tout spécialement se voyait très bien retourner au lit avec Conrad. Pour se reposer… ou pas. L'adolescent rougit en repensant à la soirée de la veille. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé qu'il pouvait être si entreprenant, pourtant l'expérience avait été des plus agréables… il réessaierait.

Cependant, ce n'était pas le moment pour faire ce genre de réflexion ! Tout le monde était présent malgré la lassitude et ce pour une seule raison : ils voulaient savoir ce qu'il allait décider en ce qui concernait l'affaire Dorcas. Sincèrement, il devait l'avouer, lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Déjà, il irait voir le suspect et il l'interrogerait lui-même, il aviserait du reste par la suite. Il aurait bien aimé envoyer patrouiller une troupe de gardes dans le château, mais le chauve lui-même était un garde alors il se pouvait très bien que certains de ses collègues avaient, eux aussi, été ensorcelés. Non, ils n'étaient pas digne de confiance et les éventuels complices ne feraient que de se mettre encore plus sur leurs gardes.

Le jeune Maou fit part de sa décision d'interroger Dorcas aux autres, et tout le monde voulu l'accompagner. Tous avaient été surpris d'avoir été trahi par quelqu'un de si proche d'eux et ils voulaient connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Le garçon aux cheveux ébènes n'avait trouvé aucune raison de refuser leur présence, il ne le fit donc pas. Par la suite, tout le monde se dépêcha de terminer son assiette et sa tasse de liquide pourtant encore brûlant. Le plus tôt ils en auraient finis, le mieux ce sera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuuri descendait les marches de l'escalier rendant au donjon où avait été enfermé le suspect après avoir été appréhendé. Tout le monde le suivait, pourtant il ne se sentait pas très rassuré. Il avait beau vivre à Shin Makoku depuis un certain temps, il avait beau habiter au château du Serment du Sang depuis quasiment aussi longtemps, pourtant il n'était jamais venu dans cette partie du château qui lui paraissait vraiment très aliène. Les murs de pierre sombres étaient très humides, bien plus que ceux de la salle aux trésors, et une odeur désagréable de moisissure flottait dans l'air. On lui avait dit que Greta avait accompagné Gwendal ici la veille, mais si il l'avait su que l'endroit était si lugubre, jamais il n'aurait accepté qu'elle descende voir Dorcas. Ce matin là, il l'avait confié aux servantes malgré ses protestations.

Depuis son arrivé à Shin Makoku, l'adolescent n'avait jamais autant eu l'impression de nager en plein rêve. Les murs de pierres à peine éclairés par des torches installées à des intervalles plus ou moins réguliers semblaient tout droit sortis d'un jeu vidéo. Il s'attendait presque à se faire attaquer par un troll ou une quelconque autre créature de légende et pour une fois, il se maudissait d'avoir laissé son épée Morgif dans la salle aux trésors. La présence de la lame à sa taille aurait pu le rassurer, aussi ennuyante soit-elle en temps normal. De plus, personne n'osait parler dans ce lieu obscur, les seuls bruits qu'il entendait étaient ceux de leurs pas, des torches et de gouttes d'eau qui tombaient du plafond. Le garçon aurait fait demi-tour avec plaisir, pourtant, il ne pouvait pas passer pour un pleutre auprès de ses amis qui de toute façon lui bouchaient le chemin…

Après un temps qui lui parut infiniment long, le Maou arriva enfin au bout des escaliers. Une partie de sa peur le quitta, au moins il n'avait plus besoin de craindre de glisser sur une marche et de se rompre le cou en dégringolant des escaliers. Il déboucha dans un couloir très mal éclairé, l'obscurité semblait tout dévorer, même les flammes produites par les torches. Le couloir n'était pas très long, et l'adolescent finit bien vite par arriver à l'endroit où était gardé son ami chauve. C'était une sorte de prison, des cellules fermées par des barreaux étaient alignés des deux côtés de la pièce. Il faisait plus clair ici, pourtant la lumière artificielle était tout aussi oppressante qu'elle l'avait été plus tôt. Les rayons du soleil ne pénétraient pas dans ce lieu maudit. Yuuri n'eut aucun mal à retrouver son prisonnier. C'était le seul occupant du donjon, ses gardes mis à part.

Le garçon se précipita jusqu'à la cellule de Dorcas et le fit recroquevillé sur lui-même et tremblant de peur et de froid. Un peu affolé par l'état de quelqu'un qu'il considérait tout de même plus comme un ami que comme un ennemi, l'adolescent s'excusa : « Oh Dorcas, si j'avais su que ce lieu était, si… si… Enfin si j'avais su que c'était comme ça, jamais je ne t'aurais envoyé là ! Il fait tellement sombre, humide et froid…

- Majesté ! se contenta de répondre un Dorcas quelque peu soulagé. Je, je suis désolé. J'ai fait des choses terrible à ce qui paraît, mais je vous assure majesté, je n'étais pas moi-même ! J'ai l'impression que j'ai passé ces derniers jours dans un brouillard, je n'avais pas le contrôle des mes actes et de mes pensées !

- Je m'en doute bien Dorcas, lui assura son souverain. Selon toute vraisemblance, tu as été ensorcelé… Mais dis-moi, de quoi te rappelles-tu ?

- Je… De rien ! Je ne me rappelle de rien ! paniqua le chauve. C'est comme si à un moment j'étais moi, que tout était normal et l'instant d'après, je m'étais endormi et je ne pouvais plus rien faire.

- Je vais t'aider à te rappeler ! s'exclama Anissina qui se précipita vers le Maou et le prisonnier. J'ai réalisé une potion qui te permettra de retrouver TOUS tes souvenirs ! » Sur ce, Gwendal se précipita sur la scientifique et l'éloigna des barreaux. D'un ton autoritaire, il lui interdit d'approcher ou de donner sa potion à Dorcas. Evidemment, elle insista, se débattit, mais ne faisait pas le poids contre l'ainé des fils de l'ex-Maou. La fiole remplie du liquide douteux s'écrasa au sol creusant un trou dans la pierre à l'endroit où la potion était entrée en contacte avec les dalles. Von Voltaire finit par maîtriser la jeune femme, et pour plus de prudence, il remonta à la surface avec elle.

Après cette petite interruption, Yuuri reprit la parole : « Tu ne pourrais vraiment pas nous aider ? Même si on te laissait un peu de temps pour réfléchir ?

- Non, je crois que c'est inutile, soupira le prisonnier. J'étais comme dans du brouillard très épais ou dans du coton. Je n'avais conscience de rien. Je ne sais même pas combien de temps il s'est écoulé depuis… d'ailleurs quel jour est-on ? » Le Maou lui répondit et le chauve fut vraiment très surpris de la réponse. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'autant de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était entré dans son « brouillard ».

L'adolescent avait compris qu'il était inutile de poser des questions sur la période durant laquelle il avait été ensorcelé, mais il eut une autre idée : « Dis, Dorcas, est-ce que tu pourrais me raconter la dernière journée dont tu te rappelles ?

- Je peux essayer », fut la réponse qu'il obtint.

Ainsi, le garde relata ses faits et gestes durant cette fameuse journée avec tous les détails dont il pouvait se rappeler. Ses repas et ses corvées furent longuement décrites et Yuuri faillit s'endormir durant son récit. Un détail pourtant le ramena à la réalité, après avoir fini toutes ses tâches au château, Dorcas s'était rendu en ville pour profiter du beau temps et de sa paie qu'il venait de recevoir. Un cirque ambulant s'étant récemment installé là bas, il s'était dit qu'il irait y faire un tour. Il était allé regarder les spectacles des clowns et des animaux domptés, il avait grignoté quelques friandises, puis s'était dit qu'il allait rentrer au château puisqu'il commençait à se faire tard et qu'il devait se lever tôt le lendemain. Il était sur son chemin lorsqu'il rencontra une vieille diseuse de bonne aventure qui lui avait proposé de lire son avenir pour quelques piécettes. Il ne put résister et accepta l'offre.

Son récit s'arrêta là. Il ne se souvenait plus du reste.

Le chauve était désespérer de ne pas pouvoir aider plus, mais son souverain exultait. Il s'exclama qu'il avait trouvé la solution, mais qu'il n'expliquerait tout ça qu'une fois de retours à la surface. Sur ce, tout le monde remonta, y compris le prisonnier qui par mesure de sureté était tout de même surveillé par ses deux gardes.

Finalement ils s'installèrent dans le bureau de Gwendal, et à présent qu'ils étaient arrivés dans un lieu un peu plus clair, sec, chaleureux et confortable, le Maou dévoila le fruit de ses réflexions. Il apprit à son petit public que le mystère était lié au cirque. Le seul endroit où le garde chauve avait pu être ensorcelé, c'était là bas et qu'ils devaient s'y rendre pour enquêter. En effet, c'était soit les friandises qu'il avait mangées où la vieille voyante qui l'avait transformé en fou épris de pouvoir.

Yuuri s'était attendu, non pas à des applaudissements de la part des autres, mais au moins un peu d'enthousiasme, mais personne, mis à part Conrad qui était probablement arrivé aux mêmes conclusions avant le garçon, ne le félicita. Les autres étaient perdus dans leurs réflexions. L'adolescent les sortis de leur transe en leur ordonnant de sortir en ville. Il fallait résoudre cette enquête au plus vite !

Donc, moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Conrad, Günter, Gwendal, Wolfram et Yuuri étaient en route pour le cirque. Gisela avait pour mission de surveiller Dorcas tandis que Celi s'occupait de Greta qui surveillait Anissina pour ne pas qu'elle tente d'empoisonner le pauvre garde chauve.

_N.d.A :_

_Vous pouvez toujours encore me laisser des mots pour me défier XD_

_Chapitre court désolée..._

_Fin de l'intrigue la prochaine fois et si j'arrive à mettre le Lemon dedans ce sera le dernier_

_ps: les reviews sont source d'inspiration XD_


	11. Chapter 11

**NdA :**

**Bon, la fac m'a pris bien plus de temps que je ne le pensait... du coup, j'ai un mois de retard dans le délai que je m'étais imposée... en plus j'ai pas d'histoire bonus pour me faire pardonner... Mais bon, c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présnet.**

**Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre. C'est triste hein ?**

**Bon, je ne pense pas que ça soit une grosse surprise, mais il y aura un lemon dans ce chapitre. Dites moi ce que vous en penses ;)**

**Oh oui, je viens de regarder mes dernières reviews et heu... j'avais complètement oublié qu'on m'avait donné des mots défit à insérer dans mon chapitre... Tant pis, je ne peux pas les rajouter maintenant, ça ferait désordre. Gomen kudasai**

**Bonne lecture quand même !**

**Chapitre 11**

Yuuri était content. Il avait toujours aimé les cirques et aurait bien aimé visiter celui-ci un peu plus tôt mais ses précepteurs étant très strictes il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'y rendre. Tant mieux d'ailleurs. Si quelqu'un de là bas voulait sa mort, il était bien plus en sécurité entouré de tous ses amis… tant qu'ils n'ont pas été ensorcelés. Bien sur il aurait pu faire comme d'habitude et aller visiter le cirque en douce, incognito, sans que personne ne le sache… mais il devait s'avouer que son temps libre, il le passait avec son chéri et que du coup, il ne pensait même plus à aller s'amuser à la foire qui s'était installée en ville.

Peu importe, maintenant il y était et il était émerveillé. Il y avait tant de couleurs extrêmement vives : du bleu, du vert, du violet, mais surtout du jaune, du rouge et de l'orange que tout autour de lui respirait la vie, la joie, la folie. Il avait un peu l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, un monde quelque peu chaotique comparé à son Japon natal mieux représenté par des tons pastel, plus calme et paisible. Il y avait tant d'objets étranges, tant de gens dans d'étranges costumes, de la nourriture à l'aspect étrange mais pourtant appétissant… Ah oui tiens, en parlant de nourriture… Il avait croisé Anissina avant de partir et la jeune femme lui avait demandé de ramener des échantillons de confiseries pour confirmer ou infirmer leur rôle dans l'attitude de Dorcas. Du coup, le jeune Maou s'arrêta au stand le plus proche pour acheter des bonbons. Il fit la même chose au stand suivant, puis au suivant, puis… enfin à tous les stands quoi. Le japonais s'amusait tellement qu'il avait presque oublié qu'il était en mission… à moins que ce soit parce qu'il était en mission qu'il s'amusait tant… Du coup il fut un peu surpris lorsqu'il vit Gwendal et Wolfram, suivit de Günter, se précipiter au travers des étals à la poursuite de quelque chose. Il leva la tête vers son fiancé à la recherche d'une réponse et il remarqua que son corps était figé, aux aguets, la main probablement sur la garde de sa lame, et le regard fixé sur une vieille femme qui s'enfuyait. Le garçon regarda autour de lui et remarqua une petite pancarte indiquant : « Mme Irma vous lis votre avenir ». Yuuri comprit alors que la femme était probablement celle qui avait parlé à Dorcas et qui l'avait peut-être aussi ensorcelé. L'adolescent voulut rejoindre ses futurs beaux frères ainsi que le conseiller, mais Conrad le retint en posant l'une de ses grandes mains sur son épaule. Le jeune homme se contenta alors de pousser un soupir contrarié et d'observer la scène de là où il se trouvait.

Ils étaient déjà tous les quatre hors de la foire, ils courraient dans le champ qui bordait le cirque et malgré leur relative jeunesse, les garçons n'arrivaient pas à rattraper la vieille femme. Subitement, la voyante s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face à ses poursuivants. Elle leva une main, paume vers l'avant et les Mazokus s'arrêtèrent net. Ils restèrent immobile un instant puis ils se détournèrent et commencèrent à marcher en direction de leur souverain. La vieille femme repris la fuite mais à une allure plus modérée. Yuuri sortit de la transe dans laquelle l'avait mis cette scène des plus étranges et s'échappa de la poigne de Conrad pour aller poursuivre la soit disant Irma. Le demi-Mazoku voulut le rattraper, mais le garçon s'était faufilé entre la foule avec une agilité que sa carrure à lui ne permettait pas et le Maou prit de l'avance.

Lorsque l'adolescent fut assez proche de ses amis pour discerner leur visage, il se mit en colère de les voir vide d'expression. La vieille sorcière les avait ensorcelés ! Fort heureusement, aucun d'entre eux ne tenta de prendre la vie du jeune souverain, et tant mieux car celui-ci n'aurait pas été prêt à se défendre. Le jeune japonais s'était mis à courir avec l'énergie du désespoir en hurlant : « Qu'avez-vous fait à mes amis ! Laissez-les tranquilles, je veux qu'ils redeviennent normaux ! ». Ce à quoi la vieille répondit : « N'avez-vous pas honte de poursuivre une pauvre vieille femme comme moi ? C'est à vous de me laisser tranquille !

- Pas tant que mes amis seront redevenus normaux ! Insista le jeune homme avant de reprendre d'une voix plus adulte : arrêtez vous ! »

Tout comme elle l'avait fait avec Gwendal, Günter et Wolfram, la femme se retourna et leva sa main pour ordonner : « Arrête-toi et retourne d'où tu viens ! ». Pourtant son sort fut jeté trop tard et il n'eut aucun effet sur le garçon qui était passé en mode Maou. Celui-ci libéra ses dragons d'eau qui allèrent emprisonner la voyante, et malgré tous ses pouvoirs, elle resta prisonnière. Du coup, elle se plaignit de son traitement : « C'est comme ça que vous vous comportez avec une vieille femme jeune homme ?! C'est vraiment très impoli !

- Vous avez ensorcelé mes amis, vous devez être punie ! gronda le Maou.

- Oh, mais voyons, ceux-là je les ai juste fait rebrousser chemin… vous savez, courir comme ça pour une femme aussi âgée que moi n'est pas très bon, je commence à ressentir la fatigue, se défendit-elle.

- Vous avez envoyé quelqu'un me tuer ! l'accusa la version adulte de Yuuri.

- Mais non ! Je me suis juste amusée avec ce garde ! rétorqua la femme. Je savais bien qu'il n'arriverait à faire de mal à personne et j'ai pensé que le regarder attenter à votre vie pouvait être amusant. Vous savez, les vieilles femmes comme moi s'ennuient rapidement, il faut nous divertir ! Il a bien remplis son rôle d'ailleurs : il n'a blessé personne et il m'a bien fait rire !

- Conrad … la contredit-il avant de se faire couper la parole.

- Conrad s'est blessé lui-même, riposta la vieille. S'il avait fait un peu plus attention il l'aurait vu ce piège ! Votre fiancé était paniqué, il avait peur pour vous et il a négligé de regarder où il marchait, c'est sa faute s'il s'est fait mal. Et puis… c'est un petit bobo de rien du tout et il va très bien maintenant ! D'ailleurs vous avez passé du bon temps hier soir non ?

- Là n'est pas le problème ! tonna le Mazoku qui n'était pas devenu tout rouge car Yuuri en mode Maou ne devient pas tout rouge. Tu n'affrontes même pas tes ennemis en face ! Tu ensorcelles des gens pour les soumettre à tes dessins pervers ! Tu as privé mes amis de leur volonté. Tu crois pouvoir t'en tirer ainsi ? Penses-tu que tes actions soient louables ? Être cruel qui piétinerait une jolie fleur comme un vers de terre… Je n'aime pas blesser les autres, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! Tu dois mourir ! » Sur ce, les dragons d'eau se déchainèrent, le kanji de la justice se dessina dans le sol et … la femme se libéra.

Comme si de rien n'était, elle s'est mise à flotter dans les airs, un sourire aux lèvres. Le japonais tenta de l'emprisonner à nouveau dans ses dragons d'eau, mais ce sans succès. Mme Irma attendit qu'il se calme pour reprendre la parole : « Aller mon grand, t'inquiète pas, je ne te veux pas de mal, ni à toi ni à tes amis… Je voulais juste me distraire un peu, et comme c'est fait… maintenant je m'en vais ! Peut-être à une prochaine fois Maou ! » Sur ce elle disparu laissant un Yuuri pantois et épuisé, mais Conrad qui n'était pas loin alla s'occuper de lui. Le demi-Mazoku le porta en princesse et rentra ainsi au château accompagné des trois autres qui avaient repris leurs esprits. Une fois arrivés chez eux, Gwendal envoyé des gardes surveiller le cirque, pour appréhender la voyante et toute autre personne suspecte. Visiblement, les gens de la foire n'apprécient pas trop l'intrusion et ils plièrent bagage quelques jours plus tard et personne ne retrouva la vieille femme.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

C'était le soir au château, tout le monde avait fini de dîner et chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Günter et Wolfram étaient sortis de table ensemble et s'étaient retrouvés à discuter de l'aventure qu'ils avaient vécus durant la journée en errant dans les couloirs. Ils échangeaient leurs impressions et leurs inquiétudes tout en se réconfortant mutuellement. Le sort que leur avait lancé la sorcière pour qu'ils fassent demi-tour les avait un peu déstabilisés, ils n'avaient vraiment pas apprécié l'expérience. Ils n'avaient perdu le contrôle de leurs corps que pour quelques minutes mais si courte fut cette période, ça les avait marqués. Ils n'avaient rien pu faire… eux, de puissants Mazokus avaient été impuissants face à une vulgaire sorcière humaine. Ils plaignaient Dorcas qui avait subit le même sort qu'eux mais pour une durée bien plus longue. Et maintenant elle était partie. Ils n'avaient même pas réussi à l'appréhender. Même Yuuri en mode Maou n'avait rien pu faire. La vieille femme était libre et pouvait revenir semer la zizanie dans leur petit monde quand bon lui semblerait. Ça les inquiétait. Ils ignoraient si elle ne cherchait vraiment qu'à s'amuser ou si elle voulait du mal à leur roi démon. Pour l'instant elle était partie, mais il ne fallait pas baisser leurs gardes pour autant. Pourtant, c'était réconfortant d'être à deux…

La prison de coton dans laquelle leurs esprits avaient été enfermés avait vraiment été étouffante, asphyxiante… et d'un coup ils appréciaient encore plus leur cinq sens. Sur le chemin du retour, la nature les avait enivrés, le chant des oiseaux, le bourdonnement des abeilles avaient été une douce mélodie, tandis que le parfum des fleurs avait enchanté leurs narines. Ils ne se souvenaient pas de la dernière fois où ils avaient autant apprécié un repas que ce soir là, et les couleurs si vives et brillantes semblaient presque hypnotiques. A présent il ne leur restait plus qu'un seul sens à redécouvrir. Chaque millimètre carré de leur peau brulait d'envie de toucher quelque chose, de toucher quelqu'un, mais comme d'habitude, ils n'osaient pas.

Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre, leurs vêtement se frôlaient. Le visage de Günter n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui du blondinet, il pouvait voir toute la perfection de ce visage pâle encadré de cheveux d'argent. Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer ? Qu'il ne comprenait plus ce que les mots que son bien aimé prononçait ? Ou était-ce peut-être parce que sa voix si mélodieuse l'hypnotisait ? Ou peut-être le parfum musqué de sa peau qui le rendait fou de désir ? Il ne savait plus… il ne savait plus rien… Il avait tout fait pour se contrôler jusque là, mais s'en était trop, la tentation était devenue trop forte pout y résister, il était trop las pour y résister. Ses doigts le brûlaient tant ils voulaient parcourir la peau d'albâtre du conseiller. Ses lèvres étaient en feu et n'aspiraient qu'à se retrouver sur la bouche de l'homme en face de lui. Il était recouvert de chair de poule tant son corps à lui désirait être touché. Combien de temps tiendrait-il encore ? Pas longtemps. Le Mazoku aux cheveux argentés le fixe intensément du regard, semblant attendre une réponse. Il n'en avait pas à donner, il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait… il fallait remplir le vide non ? Trop tard, il s'était déjà jeté sur lui, ses lèvres collées aux siennes dans un baiser passionné, ses bras se serrant autour de sa taille. Le baisé dura, dura, dura jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à bout de souffle. Le garçon chercha à se reprendre, à reprendre un peu le contrôle et demanda : « C'était quoi ta question ?

- Je ne sais plus, lâcha un Günter éberlué. » Mauvaise réponse, il ne pourrait plus l'arrêter cette fois-ci…

L'adolescent passa ses mains sous la chemise de l'autre et fut surpris. Sa peau était aussi douce et aussi froide que du marbre. Le contacte était agréable, il calmait presque le feu qui se propageait dans son corps à lui. Le conseiller quant à lui était d'abord resté figé, vraiment comme la statue d'un dieu antique, mais la chaleur du garçon lui avait donné vie et lui avait donné envie d'en avoir plus. Lui aussi passa ses mains sous les vêtements de Wolfram et enserra son torse maigre de jeune homme de ses bras fins. Sa tête s'abaissa pour aller cueillir les lèvres du garçon et leur baisé reprit. Le cœur du prince battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, non seulement, Günter était venu chercher le baisé, mais là, serré tout contre lui, il sentait quelque chose de dur dans son pantalon et l'adulte ne pouvait pas invoquer ses hormones d'adolescent pour sa défense…

Lorsque leurs deux températures se furent enfin accordées, le blondinet se permit d'aller plus loin. Ils ne pensaient plus à rien, ne réagissaient plus qu'à l'instinct, mais le Mazoku à la chevelure d'argent se tétanisa lorsque des mains aventureuses se glissèrent sur ses fesses. Il ne bougea pas plus lorsque ces mêmes mains se déplacèrent pour déboutonner sa braguette. Il ne broncha pas plus lorsque l'adolescent se saisit de son membre dressé pour le masser. Le blond détacha un instant ses lèvres de celles de l'élu de son cœur pour défaire sa propre braguette et demander le souffle cours : « Prends la mienne s'il te plaît ». Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais lentement son souffle devint cours, et le conseiller chercha à reprendre le baiser. Sa main se défigea et remonta le long de la cuisse du garçon avant de rejoindre l'endroit désiré. Ils se rapprochèrent encore plus, tentant de se fondre l'un dans l'autre sans pourtant y parvenir. Leurs membres se touchaient, leurs doigts étaient entremêlés, leur souffle était coupé au même rythme, mais ils étaient toujours encore deux êtres bien distincts.

Les secondes, les minutes s'égrainèrent, bien trop vite sans aucun doute jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le sommet du plaisir. Wolfram avait le cœur qui battait à la chamade, il avait chaud, il était bien, mais il était tout sauf rassasié. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa sa bouche sur la gorge de Günter qui avait pris une jolie teinte rosée. Il embrassa, lécha, suça et mordilla le petit bout de peau qui se trouvait sous ses lèvres mais il n'en avait toujours pas assez. Pourtant, sa raison commençait à lui revenir et il se rappela qu'ils se trouvaient dans un couloir et que n'importe qui aurait pu les surprendre. Il en voulait plus, mais ils ne devaient pas rester là… Le prince Mazoku attrapa son petit ami, qui s'était à nouveau tétanisé et dont le visage était à présent rouge de honte, par la manche et le traîna jusque dans sa chambre et le jeta dans son lit. Evidemment, la pièce n'était pas aussi grande que la chambre royale, mais son lit à baldaquin était suffisamment grand et le matelas de plumes bien moelleux et confortable. Il referma la porte derrière lui à clefs et s'empressa de rejoindre son bien aimé.

Le conseiller était toujours aussi rouge et il arborait une expression choquée, il n'en était que plus mignon. Le blondinet ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était à l'origine de son désir si ardent. Etait-ce son rêve ? Etait-ce le livre érotique qu'il avait « emprunté » à Yuuri ? Etait-ce simplement ses hormones d'adolescent ? Ou peut-être qu'il s'agissait de tous ces facteurs combinés ? Dans tous les cas, il n'avait pas vraiment à avoir honte parce qu'au fond, il aimait Günter de tout son cœur et celui-ci partageait ses sentiments. Il voulait vraiment ne faire plus qu'un avec lui et ce désir était incontrôlable, il s'était suffisamment retenu jusqu'à présent… Le jeune homme grimpa sur le lit, puis sur son compagnon qui le fixait d'un regard mi-interrogatif mi-effaré mais qui pourtant ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Le prince Mazoku commença par aller l'embrasser, doucement, tout doucement puis, il retira sa veste d'un geste aisé. Il eut plus de mal à défaire la cape du conseiller mais c'était probablement du au fait que celui-ci refusait de l'aider. Lorsqu'il se fut débarrassé de ce bout de tissus, il déboutonna leurs deux chemises, ôtant la sienne. Il passa d'abord ses doigts sur le torse à nouveau froid de Von Christ, puis, il y déposa ses lèvres. Il était quelque peu maladroit du fait de son inexpérience, mais il prenait son temps et était le plus délicat possible. Günter était toujours encore paralysé. Est-ce qu'il était en train de le violer ? Non, son ainé ne résistait pas et ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter donc tout allait bien… Et puis… et puis ce n'allait pas être lui qui… Lorsqu'il lui déboutonna le pantalon pour le lui retirer, il vit bien que lui aussi était prêt pour un second round, ça ne pouvait donc pas être un viol…

Sa langue vint caresser l'érection du conseiller alors que ses mains s'occupaient de retirer son propre pantalon. Il était presque prêt. Bientôt ils n'allaient faire qu'un. Il fallait juste l'abandonner une poignée de secondes le temps d'attraper le flacon de lubrifiant qui se trouvait dans sa table de nuit (petit cadeau de sa mère après qu'il se soit fiancé à Yuuri). Non, ce n'était décidemment pas un viol, car même s'il refusait toujours de bouger, le Mazoku à la crinière d'argent poussa un grognement mécontent lorsqu'il fut délaissé. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement lorsque le blondinet revint à la charge, le massant d'une main avec le liquide qu'il avait enfin récupéré. De son autre main, l'adolescent s'appliquait du produit sur la zone qui allait être pénétré. Il y allait doucement et faisait bien attention à ce qu'il y en ait partout. Ce serait sa première fois et il voulait l'apprécier, non pas souffrir le martyr.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin prêt, il retourna embrasser l'homme de sa vie avant de se positionner au dessus de lui. Lentement, il s'abaissa et son bien aimé, retrouvant sa voix un instant, souffla son prénom d'un air choqué. Le blondinet se pencha pour l'embrasser et lui murmura : « Chuuut, laisses-toi faire » avant de se remettre au travail. Ce n'était pas aussi aisé qu'il l'avait pensé, et au début, c'était assez inconfortable pour ne pas dire désagréable. A présent, le conseiller n'avait plus l'air aussi choqué, il y avait plus de tendresse et peut-être un peu de pitié sur son visage maintenant. Wolfram avait un peu honte, ça se voyait à ce point que ce qu'il était en train de faire ne lui procurait pas le plaisir escompté ? Mais ça finirait par aller. Ça allait déjà mieux, maintenant que Günter était entièrement en lui, la sensation de gène était moins importante. Il s'arrêta un instant, pour être un peu plus à l'aise. Il attrapa les mains de son bien aimé et les serra. Le contacte lui procura chaleur et force, et il eut le courage de se mettre à bouger. Doucement, il se levait et s'abaissait et, au fur et à mesure, la sensation d'inconfort de dissipa pour laisser place à quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais senti auparavant. C'était très étrange, ça lui donnait des frissons et pourtant tout son bas ventre était en feu. C'était déstabilisant et plus ça durait, plus il avait du mal à bouger. Le Mazoku aux cheveux d'argent finit par sortir de sa torpeur, il posa ses mains sur les hanches du garçon pour l'arrêter et mit son propre bassin en mouvement. Wolfram se laissa faire. Il se laissa conquérir par son amant. Il se laissa envahir par les sensations de plus en plus intenses qu'il lui procurait. Il regardait ses yeux lavande sans pour autant voir quoi que ce soit. Il était heureux, il ne faisait plus qu'un avec l'homme qu'il aimait et bientôt, ils allaient partir ensemble pour le septième ciel. Un grand frisson le traversa puis il fut prit de spasmes avant qu'il n'éjecte enfin sa semence qui vint se coller à son torse. Il était tout engourdi, il ne tenait en place au sommet de Günter que parce que ses mains aux longs doigts fins le tenait là. Le conseiller aussi était parvenu à l'orgasme et était en train de se déverser à l'intérieur du garçon. Il avait un peu honte. Il n'aurait pas du se laisser faire… mais le prince Mazoku était si beau et il l'aimait tant qu'il n'avait pas su résister. Il coucha l'adolescent exténué à ses côtés. Il ôta sa chemise et l'utilisa pour nettoyer le corps du beau blond. Finalement, il remonta la couverture sur leur deux corps nus avant de le serrer dans ses bras pour enfin le rejoindre dans ses rêves.

Le lendemain matin, Wolfram se réveilla seul dans son lit. Son corps un peu douloureux lui prouva qu'il n'avait pas rêvé les événements qui s'étaient déroulés la veille au soir dans sa chambre et pourtant, son amant n'était plus là. Il l'avait abandonné… Il avait été trop pressé de passer à l'acte et maintenant Günter le trouvait impur, dépravé et l'avait fuit… Il avait tout gâché parce qu'il n'avait pas su contrôler ses hormones…

Ou peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées. Peut-être que le conseiller était seulement parti plus tôt pour qu'on ne les voit pas sortir de sa chambre ensemble. Pour ne pas qu'on soupçonne ce qui s'était passé entre eux…

Le blond avait beau se dire cela, il avait du mal à s'en convaincre. Enfin tout s'éclaircirait lorsqu'il le retrouverait au petit déjeuné…

Ou pas… Vu qu'aucun Mazoku aux cheveux argentés ne fit son apparition dans la salle à manger ce matin là. L'adolescent eut besoin de toutes ses forces pour se retenir de fondre en larmes. Günter ne voulait même plus le voir. Il était rejeté, complètement. Une boule s'était formé dans son ventre l'empêchant d'avaler quoi que ce soit alors il fit semblant de manger. Lorsqu'il put enfin sortir de table, il alla s'excuser au près de ses hommes. Il ne pouvait pas s'entraîner avec eux ce jour là. Il allait trop mal. Il retourna se coucher…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Günter n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit dernière. Il avait passé la journée dans sa chambre, prétextant être malade, pour réfléchir. A vrai dire, il était un peu malade… c'était sa conscience qui le torturait, lui causant des maux de ventre. Ils avaient été un peu hâtifs. Ils auraient du être un peu plus patients, faire ça un peu mieux… Mais c'était trop tard pour regretter, il avait réfléchi et pris une décision, maintenant il lui fallait un peu de courage pour aller l'annoncer. C'était déjà le soir, il devait se dépêcher avant qu'il ne soit l'heure du dîner.

Il arpenta les couloirs pendant quelques minutes pour rejoindre l'infirmerie où il chercha Gisela. Il l'entraîna dans un coin pour parler : « Je… Gisela… ma petite fille chérie. Je… il y a quelque chose que je dois te demander… C'est vrai, tu es ma fille, tu dois avoir ton mot à dire la dessus. Bon, c'est vrai que je t'ai adopté, mais pour moi c'est comme si tu partageais mon sang. Et c'est vrai aussi que tu es une adulte maintenant, mais tu resteras toujours ma petite fille…

- C'est bon père, je comprends, que cherchez vous à me dire ? s'impatienta la jeune femme.

- Je… je suis amoureux… comme tu es ma fille je pensais qu'il faut que je te le dise… Je veux te demander ta permission, avant de demander à qui que ce soit d'autre. Ça te concerne tout de même. Surtout que je souhaiterai me… me… me… MARIER ! finit-il par lâcher.

- Vous voulez épouser Wolfram ? s'étonna tout de même sa fille.

- Que… comment sais-tu de qui je suis entrain de parler ? s'affola le conseiller dont les joues étaient plus que rouges.

- J'avais déjà remarqué que vous étiez tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, confia la Mazoku guérisseuse. Personne d'autre n'a du s'en rendre compte, mais étant votre fille, je m'inquiète pour vous alors j'ai vu comment vous vous êtes rapprochés tous les deux. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous ayez trouvé l'amour, mais tout de même, il est plus jeune que moi d'une trentaine d'années tout de même.

- Je sais bien… soupira son père. Mais je l'aime tant… Je veux être à côté jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je ne trouverai jamais une autre personne qui fasse battre mon cœur ainsi. Il est le seul à pouvoir me comprendre ainsi et il y a au fond de lui un être vraiment touchant qui a su voler mon âme. Je voudrai pouvoir dire au monde à quel point je l'aime et je voudrai le faire légalement mien le plus tôt possible… C'est pour ça que je souhaite l'épouser. Il ne sera jamais une mère pour toi mais…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de mère, je suis une adulte à présent, lui fit-elle remarquer. Tu as fait beaucoup de sacrifices pour m'élever ainsi, ce serait égoïste de ma part de t'interdire de te marier. Ça va surprendre beaucoup de monde, mais tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureux. Si Wolfram peut t'apporter se bonheur, je soutiendrai votre union.

- Oh merci ! s'exclama Günter fou de joie. Merci ma petite fille chérie ! » Le conseiller prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et tourna en rond quelques instants avant de la reposer à terre et reprendre son calme.

Il lui proposa ensuite de se rendre à la salle à manger ensemble et elle accepta, pourtant elle avait encore quelque chose à lui demander : « Mais dites moi père, que s'est il passé hier entre vous ? C'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas venu au petit déjeuné ce matin et le pauvre Wolfram constatant votre absence était au bord des larmes ?

- Oh, je … c'est vrai ? bafouilla le Mazoku aux yeux couleur lavande. Je… c'était une rude journée hier… J'étais très fatigué et heu… peut-être que je manquais à Wolfram ? Enfin… je sais pas mais heu…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas père, le rassura-t-elle. Il ira mieux tout à l'heure… surtout si vous allez lui demander sa main… Il ne pourra que s'en réjouir !

- Merci encore, lui murmura-t-il. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La conversation avait duré plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et ils finirent par arriver un peu en retard au dîner. Tout le mondé était déjà attablé, mais la place à côté de Wolfram était libre. Depuis que les fiançailles du blondinet avec Yuuri avaient été annulées, les places à table avaient souvent été modifiées, mais ces derniers temps la place à côté de Von Bielefeld était toujours réservée à Von Christ. Ce dernier alla donc s'installer, non sans remarquer l'air boudeur que son amant affichait. Il fut pris de culpabilité et se dit qu'il n'aurait pas du le quitter avant que l'adolescent ne se réveille se matin là. Pourtant ça avait été trop difficile de rester. Il éprouvait trop de remords pour ses actions de la nuit passée, il n'aurait pas pu faire comme si de rien n'était et avait décidé de partir. Il avait un peu paniqué, mais il était plus calme maintenant. Il était plus sur de lui depuis qu'il avait parlé à sa fille.

Ils mangèrent en silence, il avait tout de même un peu le trac et le blondinet continuait à bouder. Il était mignon. Il avait presque envie de lui prendre la main, mais… ça pouvait attendre encore un peu. Il ferait son annonce au dessert. Le temps passa lentement, à côté de lui, son petit ami n'avait pas d'appétit, lui non plus d'ailleurs et ils mirent longtemps à vider leur assiette pourtant presque vide. En bout de table, Yuuri était à nouveau trop occupé à discuter avec son chéri pour manger. Les filles aussi papotaient. Bref, l'attente du dessert semblait anormalement longue au Mazoku à la chevelure d'argent qui sentait le stress monter en lui. Son cœur battait à une allure bien trop rapide et il sentait que ses joues étaient en feu. Heureusement, personne ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

Le moment tant attendu arriva enfin, on leur avait servi un magnifique gâteau en dessert et tout le monde s'apprêtait à le manger lorsque Günter se leva. Ils levèrent tous la tête pour voir d'où provenait le grincement de chaise. En effet le conseiller fut pris de maladresse et faillit renverser sa chaise lorsqu'il s'était mis debout. Il était tout rouge, il le savait, pas besoin de miroir pour confirmer. Il avait aussi les mains tremblantes et la voix éraillée. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, c'était pour bégayer : « Je… hé hé ! Hum, je, j'aurai quelque chose à faire. Enfin quelque chose à vous annoncer. Heu… oui, hum… » A côté de lui Wolfram le regardait d'un air paniqué, tandis que les autres étaient seulement intrigués. « Hé hé… voila. En fait, hum… » Il ne trouvait pas les mots. Il savait qu'il ne les trouverait pas, il devait simplement passer à l'action… Il gifla donc le blond dont l'air paniqué laissa la place à un air ahuri. Ils étaient tous ahuris ou presque. Gisela était déjà au courant et Yuuri arborait un air triomphant et donnait de petits coups de coudes à son fiancé tout en soufflant des : « Je te l'avais dit ! Je te l'avais bien dit ! ». En revanche, Gwendal ne s'y attendait pas du tout. L'ainé des fils de l'ex Maou avait fait tomber la fourchette avec laquelle il avait commencé à manger son gâteau et son visage était devenu tout vert, comme son uniforme. Enfin c'est pas comme si Günter ou qui que ce soit d'autre l'ait remarqué, tout le monde était bien trop choqué par la révélation qui venait d'être faite. Von Christ reprit la parole : « Je… je souhaite me fiancer à Wolfram Von Bielefeld… Je… nous sommes récemment… tombé amoureux et… c'est l'homme de ma vie. Je veux l'épouser.

- Super ! s'exclama le Maou. Je pensais aussi épouser Conrad au plus tôt, on devrait faire une double cérémonie ! Disons… dans un mois. Le temps que cette histoire de sorcière se tasse. » A partir de ce moment, ce fut l'effervescence. L'information devait avoir atteint le cerveau de la mère du blond car elle se leva et vint le serrer dans les bras. Tout les autres se levèrent et se mirent à discuter entre eux, ne parvenant toujours pas à croire à ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Seul Gwendal restait muet, d'ailleurs il partit s'isoler dès qu'il en eut l'occasion.

La nuit était bien avancée lorsque les nouveaux fiancés purent enfin se retrouver seuls, mais Günter voulait attendre, il avait encore à parler à son amant en privé. Pourtant ce ne fut pas lui qui prit la parole en premier : « Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Je… je t'aime. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi, expliqua-t-il. Tu m'aimes aussi non ? Il n'y a pas à hésiter ou bien ?

- Pourquoi t'étais plus là ce matin ? demanda l'adolescent en s'accrochant à la cape de son fiancé pour se mettre à pleurer sur son torse.

- Je… j'ai paniqué, avoua-t-il tout en serrant le garçon contre lui.

- Si t'as fait ça tout à l'heure, c'est parce que tu penses qu'il faut que tu prennes tes responsabilités, c'est bien ça, non ? l'accusa le jeune homme entre deux sanglots.

- Je suis un adulte, je me dois d'être responsable, se défendit le Mazoku à la crinière d'argent avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tête. Mais je ne t'aurai pas demandé en mariage si je ne pensais pas que tu étais l'homme de ma vie. Jamais personne n'arrivera à faire battre mon cœur comme tu sais le faire. Je t'aime. Ne me dit pas que tu veux annuler ces fiançailles, par pitié.

- Non, on se mariera. Moi aussi je t'aime et je ne pense pas trouver quelqu'un que j'aimerai plus que toi. Je serai le plus heureux des hommes lorsqu'on sera mariés. Non, je suis déjà le plus heureux des hommes, parce que tu partages mes sentiments…

- Wolfram…

- Günter… » Et leur conversation se termina par un baisé langoureux dans le recoin d'un couloir.

_N.d.A :_

_Ben ... que dire mis à part +_

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ma fic..._


	12. Epilogue

**NdA :**

**Coucou me revoila ! Cloclo neechan m'a fait remarqué que je n'avais pas mis le mot fin lors du chapitre précédent... Et elle n'avait pas tord. Sauf que ce n'était pas la fin ! Hé oui, j'avais prévu un épilogue surprise XD**

**Voilà, c'est donc l'épilogue... après ça il n'y a plus rien. Enfin pas pour le moment quoi... (cf. les NdA du bas de page)**

**En attendant, je prévoie de continuer une histoire et de la publier sur un blog. Ce n'est pas une fanfiction (sinon je la publierai ici) mais une fiction tout court. Les personnages et le reste vient de ma cervelle déjantée... Si ça vous intéresse, je laisse un lien sur mon profile Ffnet...**

**Bon, revenons à nos moutons... comme c'était une fic WolframXGünter et qu'il n'y a eu qu'un seul lemon entre eux, je me suis dit que ça faisait peu donc j'en ai réécrit un. J'espère que vous apprécierez. J'ai essayer de changer un peu mon style (je me trouvais rébarbative...) dites moi ce que vous en pensez... oh, et pardonnez moi si mes persos sont un peu OOC**

**En gros Rating M pour le chapitre et les personnages de Kyô Kara Maô appartiennent à leur propriétaire qui n'est pas moi**

**Et puis finalement, j'ai ajouté les mots de défit qu'on m'avait proposé la dernière fois, ces fameux mots sont : soutien-gorge et tricot **

**Bonne lecture !**

Épilogue

Günter était exténué. Il avait passé la soirée à travailler aux préparatifs des mariages, puis, il avait parcouru le château en vain à la recherche de son bien aimé pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il en avait probablement eu marre de l'attendre et était allé se coucher. Le conseiller ne voulait pas aller vérifier dans sa chambre car s'il y allait, il n'en ressortirait probablement pas avant l'aube. Non, il valait mieux qu'il rejoigne son lit à lui.

Il poussa la lourde porte en bois jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce et se hâta de la refermer avant qu'un éventuel passant ne voit ce qui se prélassait dans son lit. Cette chose était visiblement nue vu que son uniforme bleu gisait sur une chaise à côté du lit. Un drap blanc cachait pudiquement le bas de son corps, mais le torse bronzé du jeune homme était complètement découvert. Derrières de folles mèches blondes, ses yeux verts de chat le dévoraient du regard. Günter dégluti, ce qu'il avait cru fuir l'avait retrouvé dans sa propre tanière. Il protesta tout de même pour la forme, même s'il savait qu'il finirait tout de même par se faire attaquer : « Wolfy… tu ne crois pas que tu devrais plutôt rejoindre ta chambre ? On aura tous une rude journée demain et on aura une semaine surchargée. Tu ne peux pas attendre ces quelques jours ?

- Non, je ne peux pas… lui assura le chaton dans son lit. J'ai besoin de toi, et je ne t'ai quasiment pas vu de la journée…

- Tu m'as vu là… alors, tu pourrais retourner dans ta chambre… non ? proposa vainement le Mazoku à la crinière de neige.

- Non, riposta le garçon. Je ne veux pas te voir juste cinq minutes ! Je veux que tu me serres dans tes bras, je veux sentir ta chaleur, je veux sentir con cœur battre contre le mien, alors viens au lit maintenant !

- Une petite semaine, supplia l'adulte d'une voix faible.

- Et après on sera mariés alors on aura le droit de faire ce qu'on veut ? fit l'adolescent d'un ton ironique. Nous sommes déjà passés à l'acte. Plusieurs fois même. Alors une fois de plus ou de moins… De toute façon tu aimes ça aussi, je sais que je ne me trompe pas. Tu râles à chaque fois, mais jamais tu ne résiste. Jamais tu ne pars. Et au final c'est toi qui prends les rênes. Alors arrête et viens me faire l'amour ! » Günter était un peu surpris par les paroles du jeune homme. Il savait bien qu'il ne mâchait pas ses mots en général et ce n'était pas son franc parlé qui l'étonnait, mais plutôt le fait qu'il l'ait percé à jour. C'était tout à fait ça. Il se sentait coupable de n'avoir pas attendu le mariage pour le faire sien, mais il avait presque autant besoin de posséder le blondinet que Wolfram voulait se donner à lui.

Le conseiller resta un instant immobile, le temps que la surprise passe puis il décida que cette fois-ci, il allait faire ce que le chaton voulait qu'il fasse. Qu'il devienne la proie. Il en avait envie. Il n'avait qu'une envie depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte, c'était de jeter ce fichu drap au loin. Il ne se l'était juste pas avoué car il devait se comporter en adulte responsable. Au diable la responsabilité pour ce soir. Il savait qu'il aurait des remords le lendemain matin, mais ce chaton effronté le rendait fou. Fou de désir.

Tandis que le Günter prenait de l'assurance, le visage de Wolfram qui observait le changement se décomposait. Il n'avait pas peur, mais il n'en revenait pas que l'autre Mazoku prenne enfin l'initiative. Il le regarda défaire sa cape et l'envoyer bouler au loin, un souffle d'air créé par le mouvement de l'étoffe blanche éteignit les quelques bougies de la pièce, mais les rayons de la pleine lune pénétraient directement dans la chambre, l'éclairant presque comme en plein jour. Il le regarda défaire quelques boutons de sa chemise en hâte avant de passer le bout de tissus blanc par-dessus la tête et de le jeter impatiemment au sol. Il le regarda défaire son pantalon, le laissant glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles tandis qu'il s'occupait d'ôter chaussures et chaussettes. C'était un striptease un peu trop rapide pour vraiment être teaser… mais Wolfram n'avait jamais vu le corps de son aîné de cette manière auparavant. Il était vraiment d'une grâce animale, et ça ne l'étonnait plus vraiment qu'il soit l'un des meilleurs épéistes du royaume. Le spectacle de sa peau blanche qui glissait sur ses muscles fins mais puissants était un vrai régal, le garçon l'aurait bien lapée comme du lait. D'une enjambée, le Mazoku à la crinière d'argent grimpa le rejoindre sur le lit. Le blond recula involontairement.

Le conseiller se délectait. Le chaton insolent d'il y a un instant s'était transformé en chiot peureux sous son sourire carnassier… Ce qui eut pour effet de l'exciter encore plus et de le rendre encore plus agressif. Il vint se glisser tout contre son amant pour aller cueillir ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Il en profita également pour faire disparaître le fameux drap. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et serra le corps frêle et recouvert de chair de poule du garçon dans ses bras, cherchant à lui transmettre sa chaleur. Lui-même avait chaud, fait rare… c'était son désir qui faisait brûler son feu intérieur… De ses longs doigts fins, il caressa les côtés du blondinet qui frémit sous le toucher. Il s'arrêta un instant pour le regarder. Son visage était vide d'expression, il devait être trop surpris pour laisser paraître ses émotions. Sa respiration était haletante. Non, leurs deux respirations étaient haletantes… Il avait un urgent besoin de lui, d'être en lui. Il allongea le garçon, qui jusque là était resté assis, sous lui, le recouvrant de toute sa longueur. Il l'embrassa de nouveau longuement, tandis que ses doigts prenaient connaissances du bas de son dos, le caressant de façon joueuse. Une petite dague de chair se pressait contre son abdomen, son changement d'attitude ne manquait pas d'exciter le blondinet sous lui. Son propre membre était en érection et n'attendait qu'une seule chose… d'envahir la chaleur interne de son promis. Sa bouche abandonna celle de l'adolescent pour aller se déposer, tel un papillon butinant un champ de fleurs, le long de la mâchoire et du cou de son amant. Arrivé à la base du cou, il lui laissa un suçon avant de le mordiller. Il était d'humeur bestiale et voulait le dévorer. Ses lèvres ainsi occupées, ses mains écartèrent les fesses douces et tendres du garçon. Il glissa un doigt dans l'ouverture qui se trouvait entre, puis un deuxième et un troisième. Ça passait tout seul, il commençait à avoir l'habitude… Et c'était signe qu'il était temps d'y aller…

Günter s'éloigna quelque peu de son bien aimé loupiot pour attraper ses pates arrières et les relever, se faisant ainsi de la place. Il rapprocha son bas ventre de l'ouverture du gamin et, lorsque la pointe de son membre pressa contre l'orifice, le blondinet tenta d'atteindre un objet sur la table de nuit et lâcha un petit cri paniqué : « Le lub…

- Non, le coupa son aîné. Pas besoin ce soir. » Wolfram dégluti bruyamment, il était anxieux. Il avait raison de l'être, ça allait être plus douloureux que les fois précédentes, mais ce n'était rien dont il ne pouvait se remettre…

L'adolescent glapit lorsque d'un coup de reins son amant se glissa en lui. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais il se retint de pleurer et ressentit la douleur en silence. Il aimait l'homme qui était penché au dessus de lui, qui le dévorait des yeux à l'instant même, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Lui-même ne se gênait pas non plus. Le Mazoku à la crinière d'argent ne bougeait pas en lui, il attendait qu'il s'habitue. Sa bouche vint se nicher dans le creux de la nuque du jeune homme, pinçant la peau au goût de cannelle avec ses dents blanches. C'était excitant. La bestialité de Günter était excitante. La douleur était excitante. Les lèvres dans son cou faisaient jaillir des étincelles de plaisir au creux de son ventre. La présence de son amant en lui n'était plus vraiment déplaisante.

Le conseiller sentit le garçon se détendre et comprit qu'il pouvait passer à l'étape suivante. Doucement il commença ses vas et viens. Un… deux… trois… quatre… La douleur revint, les mouvements du Mazoku argenté le lançaient comme une brûlure. Cinq… six… sept… une vague de frissons le traversa, son amant avait trouvé le bon endroit, se frottant contre sa prostate. Huit. Neuf ! Le garçon hoqueta sous l'effet du coup brusque qu'il venait de recevoir. Il était perdu, le plaisir se mélangeait à la souffrance, il leva les bras, cherchant à se raccrocher à quelque chose, il serra le torse de son bien aimé, plantant ses cours ongles dans sa peau blanche, le conseiller grogna, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Dix… onze… douze… ses doigts se décrispèrent. Treize… quatorze… quinze… ses bras retombèrent sur le matelas. Seize… dix-sept… dix-huit ! Il gémit, son corps engourdi ne ressentait plus la douleur, vague après vague de plaisir l'envahissait. Dix-neuf… vingt… vingt ? Il perdit le fil noyé dans des sensations qu'il ne s'était pas imaginé pouvoir expérimenter. Et Günter continuait inlassablement de bouger en lui, donnant plus d'ampleur à ses coups de reins de temps en temps. Günter savait y faire. Wolfram se sentait bête d'avoir à chaque fois pris l'initiative jusque là. Günter était bien plus expérimenté, Günter était bien meilleur que lui. Mais Wolfram n'avait pas le temps de penser à cela, où plutôt, il ne parvenait pas à avoir de pensées cohérentes suffisamment longtemps pour s'attarder là-dessus. Il avait l'impression d'être ivre. Ivre de bonheur. Les larmes qui inondaient ses yeux menaçaient de s'écouler, tant les sensations qui le traversaient lui faisaient perdre le contrôle de son corps. Combien de temps tiendra-t-il encore ? Un… deux… trois… qu-quatre… cinq – Le blond poussa un cri qu'il ne put retenir. Parvenu à l'orgasme, son corps se cambra et sa semence se répandit sur son ventre plat. Pendant un moment, il ne parvint pas à reprendre contacte avec la réalité, se contentant d'avaler de grandes goulées d'air moite. Les lèvres sucrées de son amant sur les siennes le ramenèrent à la surface. Il bougeait toujours encore en lui. Il ne s'était même pas arrêté. Un… deux… trois… il commença à répondre au baiser. Quatre… cinq… six… ses doigts agrippèrent les cheveux argentés. Sept… huit… neuf. Les muscles de son ventre se contractèrent, il poussa un gémissement involontaire. Dix… onze… douze… il caressait les cheveux soyeux entre ses doigts. Treize… quatorze… quinze… il bougeait son propre bassin pour répondre aux mouvements de son amant. Seize, dix-sept… dix-huit. Günter interrompit le baiser pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Dix-neuf… vingt… vingt-et-un… le garçon détourna le regard… vingt-deux… vingt-trois… vint-quatre… il se replongea dans les yeux violets qui le fixait. Vint-cinq… vint-six… vint-sept… il entend un murmure « Dis-moi quand tu es prêt ». Vingt-huit… vingt neuf… trente… ses ongles se plantent dans ses épaules. Trente-et-un… trente… trente… ses bras retombèrent à côté de lui. Il avait de nouveau perdu le compte. Il se laissa aller. Son fiancé vint l'embrasser. Sa langue alla caresser la langue amie. Son fiancé lui attrapa les mains. Il serra les longs doigts blancs avec ferveur. Il se laissait bercer par les coups de reins, y répondant malgré lui. Il… il… il… Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge. Günter comprit le message : « Ensemble. A trois. » A trois ?! A trois ?! Comme s'il pouvait encore compter ! Mais son corps n'avait pas besoin de sa raison pour réagir et ensemble ils atteignirent l'orgasme. Le blondinet ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir plus de plaisir que la première fois qu'il avait atteint le septième ciel ce soir là, et pourtant, ils arrivèrent bien plus haut tous les deux. Ensemble.

Son amant s'écroula sur lui. Ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il se sentait en sécurité ainsi. Leurs cœurs, si proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils étaient presque en contacte battaient à l'unisson. Leurs respirations saccadées ne formaient qu'une seule mélodie. Leurs mains enlacées ne formait presque qu'une seule entité.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'inactivité d'inertie, le conseiller poussa un grognement avant de se décider à tendre son corps suffisamment loin pour pouvoir attraper une couverture, avant de se blottir tout contre son bien aimé et de recouvrir leurs deux corps.

« Je t'aime Wolfram. » Murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ses boucles blondes.

« Je t'aime Günter. » Répondit le chaton dans un bâillement.

Le Mazoku à la crinière d'argent reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, et tous deux partirent rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Une femme venait d'entrer dans son bureau.

Une grande femme venait d'entrer dans son bureau.

Une grande femme bodybuildée venait d'entrer dans son bureau.

Une grande femme rousse au corps bodybuildé venait d'entrer dans son bureau.

Yozak habillé en femme venait d'entrer dans son bureau.

Gwendal était tellement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait qu'il avait mis un certain temps avant de reconnaître le demi-Mazoku. C'est vrai. Tricoter lui demandait une grande concentration. Tricoter lui permettait de mettre ses pensées de côté, d'oublier ses soucis.

Yozak avait fermé la porte derrière lui, mais n'avait pas approché. Il avait le visage morne. Apportait-il d'autres mauvaises nouvelles ? Il allait bientôt le savoir, le rouquin ouvrait la bouche : « Je viens de rentrer de mission… J'ai appris la nouvelle…

- Oh… » Lâcha bêtement l'ainé des fils de l'ex-Maou. Il aurait du être soulagé qu'il n'y avait pas eu de soucis durant la mission du demi-Mazoku. pourtant, cela le fit encore plus déprimer, en lui remémorant ce qui se passait en ce moment au Château du Serment du Sang… Oh, la plus part des habitants étaient heureux… Mais lui cru que son cœur allait se déchirer lorsqu'il prononça les mots suivants : « C'est vrai… le double mariage…

- Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait si vite… se lamenta le rouquin.

- Moi j'ai rien vu venir… soupira Gwendal. »

Oh, ils ne parlaient pas de la même personne. Ils étaient tous deux des hommes très observateurs. Von Voltaire savait que son demi-Mazoku de frère était amoureux du Maou et que le sentiment était réciproque même si le jeune homme avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte. Il avait aussi vu comment Yozak regardait Conrad. Il savait aussi que Yozak n'était pas bête, l'espion qu'il était s'était rendu compte des sentiments que lui-même éprouvait pour un certain Mazoku aux cheveux argentés. Ils avaient donc tous deux le cœur en miette car les hommes dont ils étaient amoureux allaient épouser quelqu'un d'autre la semaine suivante. C'était probablement pour ça que le roux était venu le retrouver. Ils se comprenaient tous les deux…

« Oui, ça m'a plutôt surpris aussi, » répolndit Yosak après un moment de réflexion. En fait, il avait du mal à y croire. Günter avec Wolfram ? Il aurait bien dit à Gwendal que ça ne durerait pas entre eux, mais le problème c'est qu'il n'en savait absolument rien, et il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Von Voltaire ne répondit pas, alors le rouquin continua : « Et… tu fais quoi là ? » Bien sur, il n'était pas aveugle, il voulait simplement changer de conversation.

Le brun lui expliqua : « Je tricote pour m'occuper l'esprit. Je crois que je deviendrai vous si je ne faisais pas ça.

- Ça à l'air d'être une bonne idée. J'ai l'impression que la folie me guette aussi ? est-ce que ça te dérangerai de m'apprendre ? demanda le travesti.

- Heu… hésita le Mazoku. pourquoi pas… Prends une chaise et viens là, j'ai d'autres aiguilles dans le tiroir.

Yosak obéit. Il traversa la mer de peluches qui recouvrait le sol du bureau de osn supérieur, prit une chaise et vint s'asseoir. A ce moment là, Von Voltaire eut une vue plongeante sur le décolleté du roux. Il put voir que l'autre homme avait mit des pamplemousses dans son **soutien-gorge**. Il s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il utilisait comme rembourrage, mais évidemment, jamais il n'aurait osé l'avouer à qui conque, et il aurait encore moins voulu poser la question au principal intéressé. Gwendal prit les nouvelles aiguilles, de la laine et montra au demi-Mazoku comment commencer un **tricot**. Il lui passa ensuite le fil et les aiguilles pour qu'il s'entraîne. Le rouquin avait un peu de difficultés, ses gros doigts étaient quelque peu malhabiles, mais au bout d'un certain temps, il parvint à s'y faire. Le brun lui montra en suite comment faire les mailles à l'endroit. Yozak prit le relais, et, au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par comprendre le truc. Il ne restait plus que les mailles à l'envers et le roux pourrait tricoter une écharpe lui-même ! Les mailles à l'envers n'étant pas beaucoup plus compliqués à faire que celles à l'endroit, il comprit rapidement et bientôt il pourrait se mettre à tricoter avec acharnement. Gwendal était content d'avoir un apprenti. Il était content d'avoir un apprenti mâle. Il était content d'avoir un apprenti mâle et viril (malgré le fait qu'il avait tendance à se travestir). Bref, Gwendal était content qu'il y ait enfin quelqu'un dans ce château qui avait l'air encore plus ridicule que lui avec des aiguilles à tricoter en mains ! Et bizarrement, le poids qui écrasait son cœur se fit un tout petit peu plus léger …

FIN

_N.d.A :_

_Hé oui, là c'est vraiment la fin..._

_Enfin je pense que vous aurez compris qu'il y aura peut-être une « Intrigue de Morphée III », mais ça sera pas avant cet été... trop de travail à la fac en ce moment..._

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ma fic..._


End file.
